The Unholy Trinity: Nemesis
by MadameCissy
Summary: A fragment of hope remains as not only a battle for survival but also for love breaks out. They stand on opposite sides, drawn to each other by something more powerful than they could ever have imagined. Some things cannot be destroyed. Hermione/Bellatrix. Hermione/Andromeda. Hermione/Narcissa. Bellatrix/Narcissa. Sequel to The Unholy Trinity: Serpent Spell. Part 2 of the trilogy.
1. Rise

**Summary:** The Cores are in full control of Britain and the world has fallen into disarray. A fragment of hope remains as not only a battle for survival but also of jealousy and love breaks out. They stand on opposite sides, drawn to each other by something more powerful than they could ever have imagined. Some things cannot be destroyed.

**Disclaimers:** Everything you recognise belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros.

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Hermione, Hermione/Andromeda and Hermione/Narcissa established. There may or may not be a few surprises along the way.

**Rating:** T in the beginning but will definitely change to M in future.

**Timeline note:** A few weeks have gone by between the end of "Serpent Spell" and the start of "Nemesis."

**Author's note:** This story is a sequel to "Serpent Spell." You have to read that first for this story to make sense.  
Well, here we go. The much awaited sequel to "Serpent Spell" has arrived. I have plenty of ideas lined up for this story in future weeks and months and hope that I can achieve what I managed with the other instalment of this story. This is the first time I have ever written a sequel, but then again "Serpent Spell" was something that was almost unreal to me. I am eagerly looking forward to your reviews (please, let me know what you think!) and wonderful comments, as per usual.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**Rise"**

There was something definitive about war. It had a beginning and one day it would know an end. Times had changed and no one knew when the end would come. Many had died since the rise of the Three Cores and even more had simply vanished. Those who lived in this new world spoke of the horrors of Azkaban prison where only very few survived their imprisonment. Most of the Aurors that had been locked up after the fall of the Ministry were dead, their bodies buried in unmarked graved scattered around the country, their families left unable to say goodbye. Dementors patrolled the corridors in the prison now and form beyond their hoods they sucked out whatever little bit of hope a person had left. Before the war Azkaban had been a soulless place. Now it was a place that knew no hope, no redemption. The waves crashed against the island, splashing high up against the prison walls as a strong storm wind howled around the tower. Those who arrived here knew they would die here.

Albert McGuinnes, the Minister of Magic, spoke to the nation once a week, reminding them to be obedient. As the weeks went on, his eyes lost their shine and his voice became monotone and dull, as if someone or something was draining his energy. His hair started to thin and the lines across his face made him look old beyond his years. Whenever he appeared in public he was always flanked by at least one of his Inquisitors. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Hermione had the world tightly in their grip and there was no sign of them ever letting go.

The City of London had been taken weeks ago and its skyline had been forever changed. The world watched as Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament burned down to the ground. No one dared to question the sheer strength possessed by the Three Cores. The night the flames died was the same night that London was divided into four Quarters; North, East, South and West. Each Quarter was placed under the supervision of one Keeper. Within the quarters a large group of Scouts maintained control by supervising the Quarter's inhabitants and deporting all of those who did not follow the clear rules set out.

A new building had been erected on the banks of the river Thames where the Houses of Parliament had once stood. It was tall and had been built out of the toughest black bricks the world had ever produced. It was almost the size of Saint Pauls Cathedral, which was located halfway across the city, with an immense glass dome covering a large part of its roof. A paved road alongside the river was lined with tall oak trees and led up to the rose wood front doors. Inside it was decorated with dark wood, black and burgundy red furniture and torches and candles were the only sources of light. The floors were covered with black marble and the most beautiful pieces of art adorned the walls, most of which depicted scenes from Greek and Roman mythology telling tales of battles between good and evil.

Known as Robur Castle, it had become their new Headquarters, with the large dining room with its glass ceiling functioning as a meeting point. Night after night, dark clad warriors, most of them covered in battle scars, would bring in their reports. Maps lay scattered around the table as city strong holds were being conquered one by one. Every city that was taken changed the same way London changed. Landmarks were destroyed before the city was divided into Quarters. It looked like a military operation and throughout the weeks a large resistance had developed across the country by those who wished to overthrow the new regime. Many were unsuccessful and saw their fight end between the walls of Azkaban prison.

The Muggles had begun to notice the strange things that were happening and many had looked on, aghast, from the banks of the Thames as Robur Castle had appeared overnight. They feared the hours of the night when dark shadows lurked in the streets and their neighbours vanished, leaving their front doors wide open in their wake as their terrified screams died out in the night. They too had noticed the increased presence of dark clad figures in the streets and although the Keepers and their Scouts did not interfere much with the Muggle way of their life, their presence was surely felt. Muggle schools were closed and many people tried to leave the cities and villages. The airports and train stations had never seen such desperate scenes of people trying to abandon everything. It was as if the apocalypse itself had been unleashed upon them.

Far north, in the Highlands of Scotland, Hogwarts Castle lay on top of the cliffs overlooking the Lake. About a hundred students had started their new curriculum and followed the classes as stipulated by their new Headmaster. Severus Snape had been reinstated in the position after the fall of Voldemort and his wrist now bore the burn of the Three Cores. Under his ruling the students were watched closely and any form of resistance or disobedience was punished. Those who had chosen to return wished in silence that they had never done so but the castle's doors were bolted at all times and the secret passages had been destroyed. Hogwarts had become a prison in its own right and although bo difference was made between those of pure blood and those born to Muggleborns, only very few of the last group had returned. Amongst the students a hierarchy had been formed, allowed by teachers up to a certain point, and Narcissa's son Draco led a large group of students that bullied and tortured their fellow classmates as the staff turned their heads away.

She looked on through one of the windows that had a view over the river. Large parts of London were covered in darkness. Her heart beat calmly in her chest as she fingered her wand. She was dressed in a black silk skirts and matching corset and her hair fell in thick, dark brown ringlets down her back. She felt strong and in control and every part of her body radiated her confidence. A lot had changed over the past few days and weeks but now, right now, she felt a strong as she had ever felt before. She turned away from the window, away from the few lights that reflected off the dark water's surface, and walked across the bedroom and stepped out into the long, dimly lit corridor. At the end a large spiral staircase wound down to the floor below and she started her descend, becoming slowly aware of the two figures that stood at the bottom step, looking up at her.

Bellatrix's hair was wet from the rain that had fallen earlier and she sported a deep cut across her cheek. Blood had laced itself with the raindrops as it trickled down the side of her neck. Narcissa's hair was bound back in a simple golden ponytail and she brought her sister's hands up to her lips, kissing her fingers.

"What happened?" Hermione asked sharply as she reached the bottom step. Her hazel eyes swept over Bellatrix's injury. The cut was deep and unless healed properly would leave an unsightly scar.

"Bloody Weasley bitch," Bellatrix hissed and flinched when Narcissa's fingers touched the injury. "I think we have a problem on our hands."

Hermione's eyes darkened. "I told you we should have killed her when we had the chance." She squared her jaw. "What happened?"

"We were leaving the Ministry," Bellatrix said and gritted her teeth as Narcissa placed the tip of her wand against her cheek. Its tip began to glow and a soft red light illuminated Bellatrix's blood stained face. Slowly Narcissa followed the length of the cut and the skin began to heal. "Yaxley suggested we'd check out the Northern Quarter. He reckoned there has been some unrest recently."

Narcissa took a sharp intake of breath. "North has never been able to conform."

"It has the highest number of resistance members," Hermione said slowly. "The only problem is that we can never seem to find them. Unless we round up every witch and wizard in North…"

"I am starting to like that idea more and more," Bellatrix growled as she touched her cheek. The wound had healed and she released her breath. "We barely made it past the check point. The streets were quiet. It was past curfew. Before we knew it, they were everywhere. Ten, maybe fifteen of them."

"They keep moving between Quarters," Narcissa said. "Last week it was West, the week before South. They never stay in the same place very long."

"How do they keep getting past the checkpoints?" Hermione wondered. "The magical restrictions prevent anyone from Apparating or Dissaparating within the Quarters. There must be another way they keep getting in and out."

"Who else was there?" Narcissa asked as she followed Bellatrix and Hermione out of the entrance hall and into the drawing room. Her eyes briefly fixed on the large dining table, littered with rolls of paper, empty goblets and a discarded wand that had been confiscated days ago.

"That Finnegan lad, the Thomas boy and our beloved sister and nice," Bellatrix answered.

Hermione, who had been walking alongside Bellatrix, froze in her tracks. Ever since seeing Andromeda on the banks of the Thames weeks ago, their paths had not crossed again. She had wondered about her fate at times but had never spoken her thoughts out loud. The fact that she had not laid eyes on Andromeda for weeks had settled her raging heart back in her chest. But whenever her name was mentioned, she couldn't stop herself from thinking of her.

"Anyone else we know?" Narcissa asked as she began clearing away some of the scrolls of parchment and flicked her wand. The empty goblets vanished and were replaced by three crystal glasses and a bottle of mead. The glasses filled themselves before slowly rising up from the table and floating towards the three witches.

Bellatrix shook her head. "Their numbers must have grown. I saw faces I have never seen before."

"Where do they keep finding them?" Hermione whispered. She brought the glass to her lips and sipped from the sweet alcoholic liquid. It trickled down her throat, warming her body from the inside out, and her gaze drifted across the room until it came to a rest on the large fireplace. It had been sculptured out of the purest white marble and lilies, ivy and roses and been cut out of the stone as it worked its way up along the wall, almost reaching the ceiling. The flames danced in a mystical display of passion, eating away at the large logs of wood.

"Any chance they could have recruited from across the country?" Narcissa suggested as she leant against the solid wooden table.

Hermione shrugged. "Possibly. If they have found a way to get past the Keepers, there is nothing that stops them from travelling." Her eyes narrowed. "It is nearly impossible for them to have worked this out on their own." She slowly turned back to the two sisters. "Someone is helping them."

Bellatrix's eyes darkened. "You think we have a traitor amongst our ranks?"

"What other reason could there be?" Hermione asked. "The resistance continues to attack our Keepers and Scouts. They have managed to cut through our defences twice in the last month alone, in Manchester and in Leeds. Those cells are working together and I want to know exactly who's helping them and who is supplying them with information!"

Bellatrix put down her glass and slowly closed the distance between her and Hermione. Soft lips caressed the side of the brunette's neck as her arms snaked around Hermione's waist. She felt the swell of Bellatrix's breasts press into her back and her body relaxed against the raven haired witch's frame. Slowly her eyes closed as Bellatrix continued to kiss her neck and she leant in a little further, desperate for the touch to be everlasting.

From across the room Narcissa looked on, her knuckles white as she tightened her grip around her glass. She became aware of her own jealousy and averted her eyes in an attempt to erase the image from her mind. The glass slipped from her fingers and scattered into a thousand pieces across the marbled floor. The sound made Bellatrix and Hermione snap up and the young brunette moved away from her lover towards Narcissa. Soft, hazel eyes looked to meet ocean blue.

"You OK?" she asked as she drew her wand to clean up the mess.

"Fine." Narcissa's answer was sharp and dismissive. She looked back at Hermione. "If you suspect treason then we should call a meeting. The resistance is becoming a significant problem."

"Cissy, our troops are scattered around the country. Even if we Apparate to every site, it is going to take us the best part of two days to get to them all," Bellatrix said slowly. "Our main concern is London. Somehow the resistance seems stronger here. Even if they are recruiting elsewhere, they are bringing them back here."

Narcissa glared at her sister, anger flickering in her eyes. "You should have killed her when you got the chance."

"If I remember correctly, the Weasley brat was in your care shortly before she escaped," Bellatrix reminded her.

"I meant our sister," Narcissa spat and took a step towards Bellatrix. Her hand shot down to the pocket in her robes where she kept her wand. Bellatrix knew her movements like no other and mirrored her sister's actions. "You had your chance at the Manor and you didn't take it."

"How are you talk to me in such a tone?" Bellatrix shrieked and started walking towards Narcissa. "You ungrateful little…."

"Stop!" Hermione said loudly and stepped in between the two other women. She placed her right hand against Narcissa's chest and her left against Bellatrix's, forcing them apart. Her eyes darted from one to the other. Anger was evident in both their eyes. "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere!"

Bellatrix's nostrils were flaring and her lips had formed a thin line. Slowly she lowered her wand and turned away from Hermione and Narcissa and looked up to the glass ceiling over their heads. It was a clear night, with thousands of stars decorating the ink black skies. "Leave."

"Bella…" Hermione began but Bellatrix didn't turn around.

"I said, LEAVE!"

Hermione's eyes flashed back to Narcissa, who still held her wand. The blonde's eyes had fixed on her sister but slowly she turned away and began walking across the drawing room to the door. She left it open in her wake and Hermione followed her when she realised Bellatrix had no intention of turning back to face her. She found Narcissa half way up the marble staircase and the blonde's head whipped around at the sound of footsteps. Blue eyes found hazel brown.

"What's going on, Cissy?" Hermione asked as she began climbing the stairs and reached the blonde. "That's the second time this week I have had to separate you and Bellatrix. It is unlike you not to control your anger."

"Because of her failure, Andromeda is out there raising a resistance that is defying us!" Narcissa hissed. "Bella could have killed her but she didn't. She made a mistake and because of that, we could lose everything!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she watched as Narcissa's face lost its colour when she sensed the brunette invading her mind. She gasped quietly, realising too late that Bellatrix had shared more than a few secrets with Hermione and blue eyes darkened. "You have no right…"

"Don't I?" Hermione whispered as she moved closer to Narcissa, forcing the blonde to press herself against the wall. Their faces were mere inches apart and they could feel each other's breath against their skin. Hermione cocked her head as she studied the older woman's face. "What else have you been keeping from me, Cissy?" The corners of her mouth curled up. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice your jealousy?"

When Narcissa didn't answer, Hermione softly chuckled. "I thought as much. You see, Bellatrix taught me this little trick you do and I don't even need a wand to do it. I know exactly what's in your mind, Cissy. I have seen it all. Those unguarded moments when you think I'm not watching…" She leant in, her lips brushing against Narcissa's. "I know what you're hiding."

"Then you know," Narcissa gasped and her heart hammered against her ribcage.

"Of course I do," Hermione whispered. She pressed her lips against Narcissa's. "You don't get to keep me."

Narcissa's eyes slowly closed under the soft caress of Hermione's lips. "Neither does she."

"We are the same heart," Hermione breathed as she slowly moved away. The air between them was thick with tension and in the pit of her stomach she felt the arousal, the lust and the excitement. Her hazel eyes were filled with desire. "There can never be but one choice, my love." The tip of her tongue darted out and she wet her lips. "No matter how much we would desire it to be so."

She slowly started climbing further up the stairs but Narcissa's fingers closed around her wrist and forced her to look back. The blonde's eyes mirrored the same desire.

"Love cannot be shared."

"Can it not?" Hermione questioned and pulled her wrist free from Narcissa's grip. "We shall see."

Narcissa watched as the brunette reached the top of the stairs and turned around, her hand lingering on the bannister, before disappearing around the corner of the landing and vanishing in the shadows. Her heart settled in her chest and she allowed herself a few moments to collect herself before starting up the stairs herself. She had almost reached the landing when the sound of footsteps downstairs made her look back. Bellatrix stood at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes dark with anger, and Narcissa gazed at her sister until the raven haired woman averted her eyes and disappeared down the corridor. She waited for a little while longer, staring at the spot where her sister had stood, and suddenly became aware of the fact that she didn't feel anything at all.

~()~

London wasn't what it once was. It was a shit hole, a dung hill. Since being Quartered, the city had fallen into a rapid form of decay. Within the Quarters, there was very little to do. People no longer had jobs and those who had once had money in Gringotts, had lost all of it. Every Quarter had a handful of shops that sold the necessary items like bread, milk, fruit and vegetables and clothing. The quality was poor but people scraped by. In the daytime children played in the streets, blissfully unaware of the danger behind the Scouts that watched them from the other side of the pavement, leaning against one of the crumbling walls of an old Muggle house. At night no one dared to set foot outside their doors, afraid that the Scouts would find them and have them arrested. But there were those who defied those odds, who waited until nightfall before emerging from their shabby homes and other hiding places, and filled the streets without a hint of fear.

Andromeda looked over her shoulder as she darted into one of the narrow alleyways that separated the blocks of houses. It was dark and most of the streetlights no longer worked but the few that were cast a yellow glow across the wet streets. She waited a few more seconds, until the echo of boots on pavement had faded in the distance, before pushing herself away from the wall she had pressed herself against. The back of her throat was dry and her eyes darted from left to right as she shot out of the alley towards an old building at the end of the row.

Ian Miller & Sons Butchers had gone out of business long before the Three Cores descended upon London and the front of the shop had been boarded up. A door to the side provided entrance and Andromeda placed the tip of her wand against the old fashioned doorknob and whispered, "Alohomora."

The clock sprung open and with a horrible creaking noise the door swung inwards, revealing only a dark entrance hall. She closed the door behind her, muttered another spell under her breath and double checked whether the lock had slid back in place. Reassured that it was indeed locked, she turned and raised her wand. "Lumos." The silver glow from the tip of her wand lit up the hallway she stood in and she turned to her left. Where there had once been a door, a large and ornate looking portrait now sat. The wizard, Archibald Bartholomew Price the Fourth, looked up, disturbed from his slumber.

"That time again?" he growled and Andromeda suppressed a grin. "Password?"

"Harry," Andromeda answered and the old wizard made a casual hand gesture before the frame swung aside and revealed the doorway behind it. She stepped inside and waited for the painting to slide back in place.

"Andy!"

She looked up at the mention of her name and found Ginny sitting on one of the floral patterned sofas. She smiled. "You know, Ginny, of all the paintings to steal from Hogwarts, did it have to be him?"

"Hey, he was the only one who promised me he wasn't going to go back and visit his other portraits back at Hogwarts!" Ginny grinned. "Did he complain again?"

"I don't think he really likes us waking him up in the middle of the night," Andromeda answered and enveloped the young redhead in her arms. When she let her go her eyes darted around the room. None of the other seats were taken but she spotted some of the empty Butterbeer bottles on the floor. "Where is everyone?"

"In the back," Ginny pointed over her shoulder.

She and Andromeda crossed the small and cramped living room into what had once been a small dining area. Old fashioned stripy light blue wallpaper decorated the walls and a small light bulb dangled from the ceiling, illuminating a round wooden table with several chairs. Most of them were taken and a few other people sat on the ground, their backs resting against the wall. Andromeda's eyes instinctively searched for bright pink hair and she smiled when she found her daughter leaning across the table whilst showing something to Seamus and Dean.

"I thought we weren't going to meet again this week after what happened earlier tonight," Andromeda said as she joined her daughter and kissed her hair. "Bellatrix and Yaxley, all in one night…"

"That's exactly why we're back here," Ginny said. "They weren't supposed to be here tonight. Yaxley is Keeper of North but he only makes his Keeper rounds three times a week; Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays. Any other day he lets his Scouts handle it. So why was here on a Monday?"

Andromeda frowned. "You think it was Bellatrix's idea?"

"Everyone knows that the Keepers can't seem to get the resistance to die down," Ginny said and looked around the room. "Last week Bellatrix and Narcissa themselves searched West after we attacked their Scouts. They must have some idea about what's going on." She paused. "We are stronger than they think but we have to be careful. If they realise what's going on, I have no doubt that they will simply turn around and destroy every Quarter in every city to drive us out into the open."

Andromeda straightened her spine and brushed a strand of damp hair out of her eyes. "How are we doing on trying to find Ollivander?"

Tonks sighed. "Molly spoke to Muriel only last week. Since being Quartered it's practically impossible to get hold of anyone outside the city. All the fireplaces are guarded and you can't Apparate in or out of the city anymore."

Andromeda shook her head. Arthur and Molly had arrived in London mere days before the city had been divided into North, East, South and West. They now lived in hiding, together with the rest of the family, somewhere in East. Andromeda didn't know exactly where. "We should've never suggested they came to the city. They were better off in the country, away from this. They have suffered enough without having to live in this hellhole."

Tonks nodded slowly. "Muriel said that Ollivander stayed for just a couple of nights and when she woke up one morning, he was gone. His bed had not been slept in so he had to have disappeared the night before. No one has seen him since."

"He could be anywhere," Andromeda sighed and looked up when Seamus stood up from his seat on the floor.

He asked the question that had been on all of their minds since Andromeda suggested trying to find the wand maker weeks ago. "Have you considered the possibility that he's dead?"

"I have," she sighed and turned away from the resistance members. The small window in this back room looked out into another narrow alley way. She stared at the raindrops sliding down the grime covered glass. "If he is, there is one more thing we can do. Does anyone know what happened to Gregorovitch?"

"The other wand maker?" Dean asked and Andromeda nodded. "Last I heard, he was living somewhere abroad." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. The lack of sleep was showing across his face. "Suddenly I wish I had paid more attention in my History of Magic lessons."

"Mum, if we can't even find Ollivander in this country, how do you expect us to find Gregorovitch anywhere else in Europe?" Tonks asked softly. She put a hand on her mother's shoulder. "I know what you're thinking but surely you must know that it's impossible?"

"Nothing is ever impossible, Nymphadora," Andromeda sighed and turned away from the window. "If we want to win this war, we are going to need one of the wand makers." She heaved a sigh and looked around the room. "The minute we find either one of them, Hermione and the others will know what we're trying to do. Things will only get worse." The mention of Hermione brought a sadness to her heart and she swallowed hard. "We have no choice. Just by fighting alone we are never going to destroy them. They are too strong."

Tonks nodded. "Things have to get worse before they get better, right?"

Andromeda met her daughter's eyes and the hint of optimism brought a smile to her face. "Yes, darling. For things to get better, they have to get worse. A lot worse."

* * *

**That was chapter 1. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Avenger

**A/N:** Thank you all for the awesome reviews so far. It is amazing to see you all again at the start of this new story. As some of you pointed out, everything looks and feels very fractured – on both sides. Not even the strongest union can exist without feud and whilst in battle, people change. Throughout this story you will notice the appearance of more minor original Harry Potter characters as they move to the foreground. I like playing with the more unknown characters and develop them along the way.

**Side note:** _Robur_ is Latin and translates roughly into the following: _military strength/might/power; heart._ You can see why I chose it as a name for the new stronghold in this story, Robur Castle. And, also along the side, the musical inspiration for this chapter was "Time," by Hans Zimmer.

~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Avenger"  
**

The Eastern Quarter was perhaps the best off. Most of the houses were expensive and big enough to house several small families. Their streets were still tarmacked and bore little signs of battle. In other Quarters large pot holes had appeared where spells had crashed into the ground or makeshift explosive devices, invented by those born to Muggle parents, had been used to distract the Keepers and the Scouts. If anything, East looked almost normal. The small parks scattered around the Quarter were still green and the trees still had leaves. Unlike North and West, the two more deprived areas, South's houses were mostly intact, with only a handful boarded up. If it wasn't for the magical wards preventing anyone from coming or going, people would barely know that this part of the city was being closely watched.

Molly Weasley peered out of the window of the ground floor flat she shared with Arthur and Bill. Percy, Fred and George lived in a similar flat a few streets away. They only came out during the night, when their faces could be masked by shadows, or when they had enough Polyjuice Potion to risk going out into the daytime. By now the Scouts had gotten used to seeing an old, wrinkly Muggle woman walking with her old wooden walking stick, seemingly oblivious to the changes in the world around her as she chuntered to herself in a language that made no sense to anyone. Molly didn't like her disguise much but over the past few weeks it had been useful. The Scouts let her pass without suspicion and once out of their sight, she Apparated to the next available meeting point to see Ginny.

It was early morning and the streets were still abandoned. In a few hours' time, kids would be playing Gobstones on the pavement, watched by the Scouts. Their parents were aware of the dangerous world they lived in but no one could find it in their hearts to tell the children to stop playing. It was all the joy they had left.

With a sigh Molly turned away from the window and looked at the small phial standing on the wonky table beside her. It was the last bit of the Polyjuice Potion they had left. Ginny was supposed to deliver some more last night but she never showed. Molly tried not to worry but she couldn't help it. She was a mother. Ginny was her youngest child. She had already lost two sons to this dreadful war. She looked up when she heard the door to the small living room open. Arthur stood in the doorway, dressed in stripy pyjamas.

"What are you doing?" he asked and then he noticed the small glass phial on the table. He looked at his wife. "You think she's going to be there now?"

"What else can I do?" Molly asked. "She was supposed to be here. I can live without the Potion. Hell, I don't even like using it anyway. We can't use the old Muggle woman anymore after today. Soon the Scouts will find out that no more Muggles live in this Quarter. The old woman's son wheeled her off into a nursing home two days ago. I watched them leave myself. It's just a good thing the Scouts didn't."

Arthur heaved a sigh. "Ginny's OK, Molly. This isn't the first time she hasn't shown up when we were expecting her."

"All the other times she came first thing in the morning," Molly protested.

Arthur was about to counter his wife's statement by saying it was only just after six in the morning but he swallowed his words and chose to fill her in something he had promised Ginny he wasn't going to tell her. "There was another meeting last night. Ginny is most likely up in North."

"North?" Molly asked. "But she said they were going to camp out here in East for a while." Her eyes narrowed and she scrutinised her husband's face. "You know something, don't you? What happened?"

"They ran into a bit of trouble last night in North," Arthur said slowly. "When I was on my way back from the Jones' down the road, I ran into Seamus Finnegan. He had come to collect some maps from Tiberius Monk, the old Ministry concierge. He told me that a bunch of resistance members were surprised by Bellatrix and Yaxley."

"What?" Molly breathed. "How did they even know that the resistance was in North?"

"Merlin only knows," Arthur answered. "There was a fight and the resistance won but now they're thinking that somehow Bellatrix and Yaxley must have found out where they were. They decided to get back together late last night to talk. Seamus told me that they may plan to move further up north in the country as the Cores are rumoured to move in on Hogsmeade soon."

Molly smiled. "The only stronghold left in the whole of the United Kingdom."

Hogsmeade village, not far from Hogwarts, had fought valiantly and proudly against the forces of the Three Cores and so far had been successful in doing so. Madame Rosmerta, the witch who owned the Three Broomsticks, had suggested they stand their ground in honour of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

"They will never stand a chance if the three of them together ever set in foot in that village," Molly sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Makes me wonder why they haven't done it already."

"Probably didn't care enough," Arthur suggested. "The City of London has proven quite a challenge and the rise of the resistance will have come as a surprise." He weakly smiled. "Anyway, now you know where Ginny was last night. Seamus also told me that they are still looking for Ollivander."

"I don't understand what Andromeda wants with that old wand maker," Molly mumbled as she sank down in one of the faux leather arm chairs that stood by the small fireplaces. Overnight the flames had been reduced to glowing embers. "When we got to him the first time round he was hardly of any use. Why is she so desperate to find him now?"

"She won't tell anyone," Arthur said as he pulled up the other armchair. "Which makes it all the harder for me to have faith in her."

"We've got to have faith, love," Molly answered softly as she poked her wand into the ashes and the flames began to rise again. "It's all we have left."

~()~

The sun climbed over the London city skyline and reflected off the surface of the River Thames. The usual boats that made their way up and down the river had disappeared weeks ago and only very little traffic made its way across the different bridges. In the time scale of several weeks London had changed from a ruling capital of the world to a dark, dreary, shithole of a place. With most of the Muggles gone and businesses unable to trade as usual, many of the shops had closed down and those that hadn't weren't doing well at all. The streets remained quiet, even in the middle of the day. Tourists that had once descended upon this metropolitan city were nowhere to be seen. London was slowly dying only to be rebuilt in a shape and form that would leave it unrecognisable to the world.

Hermione had watched the sun rise, looking on as the skies changed from dark shades of grey to vibrant shades of gold and red. Now she turned away from the large window overlooking the city and with determined steps made her way across the large bedroom that was her own and started her descend down the stairs. Robur Castle was alive with whispers and when she reached the drawing room she found several dark clad figures standing around the table. They all looked up when she arrived and some bowed their heads as she walked past them to look at the maps they had been studying. Only then did she become aware of Bellatrix standing at the opposite side of the table.

"What's this?" she asked as she pointed at the simple looking maps. "I thought we were going to wait with Hogsmeade. We have bigger problems on our hands than one stupid village led by a bar maid!"

Bellatrix's eyes darkened. "That one village could very well be the one place where the resistance is regrouping and finding its strength." She pointed at an ugly looking warrior to Hermione's left. His face was covered in old blisters and scars and he had a short, dark brown goatee. "Tell her what you just told me."

"There is a problem in East," he growled. He wiped the rolls of parchment showing the schematics of Hogsmeade off the table and revealed a large map that depicted the City of London. He pointed at a small area that was on the outskirts of the Eastern Quarter. "The Scouts told me that a Muggle woman used to live here but she moved out a couple of days ago. Son moved her someplace else." His eyes found Hermione. "Then yesterday they saw the same woman again, passing through their security check point. They didn't think anything off it until one of the other Scouts mentioned it."

Hermione looked up, eyes blazing. "You think it's a trick?"

"Sounds like Polyjuice Potion to me. Best way in and out of the Quarters is by impersonating a Muggle," Bellatrix spat. "Disgusting if you ask me but efficient nevertheless. Any guesses on the perpetrator?"

"Must be a Weasley," Hermione acknowledged Bellatrix's suspicions. The raven haired woman nodded. "So they are hiding out in East. I wondered where those irritating buggers had gone."

"What do you want us to do?" the wizard with the goatee asked and he looked from Bellatrix to Hermione. The warriors at his side eyed up the two witches.

"Round them all up."

Everyone looked up when another voice came from the open doorway and Hermione found Narcissa leaning against the doorframe. Dressed in simple black robes and with her blonde hair pinned up, she looked strong and majestic.

"Excuse me?" the wizard asked, as if he had not heard her correctly.

"Round them all up. Kick down every door until you find those treacherous little bleeders. Wait till nightfall and start then," Narcissa said as she slowly walked across the room until she reached the table. "Check every house and every building. Torch the ones where nobody answers the door. The flames will drive them out."

Bellatrix's eyes lit up. "Start with East. If we don't find them there, spread word that the next Quarter to burn will be North unless the Weasleys and the resistance hand themselves over." She grinned. "Use any form of persuasion you deem fit."

The wizard with the goatee and his companions shared a look before turning away from the table and leaving the drawing room. The sound of their boots on the marble floor echoed on long after they had left.

Hermione turned to look at Narcissa. "Who are you to make such a decision without discussing it first?"

"We need to do something," Narcissa said sharply. "The leak clearly lies in East. If someone is using Polyjuice Potion as a way to get in and out of the Quarters…." She paused. "We have to put a stop to this while we still can. Might as well round up a couple of Weasleys in the process."

"But burning down the city Quarter by Quarter..." Hermione began but Narcissa's blue eyes darkened.

"It's what's going to happen," she sneered. "We have waited long enough. By tomorrow morning East will have no other choice than to surrender and the remaining Quarters will be sent a message that it would be in their best interest to stop fighting." She straightened her spine. "With a little luck, we might even find that stupid sister of ours tonight too."

A shiver crept down Hermione's spine at the mention of Andromeda and her gaze dropped to the floor. She could barely deny the desire to see the brunette witch again but so far she had resisted. She didn't even know where Andromeda was. She could be anywhere in four Quarters, though she was guessing it was probably East or North. The thought of flames ripping through East as people slept unnerved her and she clenched and relaxed her fists.

Without speaking she walked away from the table, leaving behind the map of London, Bellatrix and Narcissa. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps of someone following her and she was half way up the stairs when two strong arms closed around her waist and pressed her face first into the wall. She felt the swell of the other woman's breasts press into her back as the warm air tickled her neck. Strong fingers closed around both her wrists, pinning her against the wall. She tried to move but she was held firmly in place.

"This has got to end somewhere," whispered a husky voice into her ear. The whisper was so soft she could barely identify whether it was Narcissa or Bellatrix behind her and her breath hitched in the back of her throat when she felt the other woman's free hand journey across her chest. She tried to turn her head but was pressed harder into the wall, unable to turn around or look over her shoulder. The hand that had caressed her breasts and caused her nipples to harden now threaded her curls before sinking down to the base of her neck. Her face was pressed even harder against the cold stone walls.

"You are going to listen to me," said the other woman. Again the voice was so soft that she could not tell to whom it belonged. Her heart pounded in her chest so loudly that she believed it was going to burst out. The back of her throat had become dry and lust and desire laced with a mild panic as she remembered the night another set of hands had closed around her wrists this way. The fear swept through her like wildfire and hazel brown eyes darted around in an attempt to identify the woman holding her.

The hand slowly slid from the back of her neck down her spine in an almost soothing, comforting touch. It erased some of the fear that dwelled inside of her and she released her breath. The warm hand reached her hips and slipped around to the front, slowly finding its way back up to the swell of her breasts underneath her simple black, long sleeved shirt. When she felt the soft, warm fingertips against the glowing flesh of her stomach, she gasped quietly. The woman behind her continued to lift up her shirt until she revealed the black laced bra she wore underneath. Long nails grazed over her swollen nipples.

"Promise me you won't turn around," whispered the deep, low voice into her ear and Hermione nodded slowly. The hand that pinned her wrists against the wall joined the one that cupped her breasts and a low, lust filled groan escaped her. "Don't you dare look at me."

Her bra was unhooked and slid down, revealing her breasts. Her teeth sank into her lip, tasting the sweet poison of her own blood, when she felt the warm hands caress them, flicking over her hardened nipples. The coolness of the wall merged with the heat radiating from her skin and she pressed herself against the stones in an attempt to control herself. Between her legs her arousal grew and she whimpered in appreciation when slender fingers dipped behind the waistband of her black jeans, unzipping them slowly before encountering the black lace underwear underneath.

She slightly turned her head in a response to warm lips kissing the side of her neck but a hand forced its way up into the bade of her neck and forced her face back against the wall. She felt her lover's pelvis grind against her back as their hand slid slowly behind her underwear, searching for the dampness that lay hidden there. Two fingers reached her entrance and slowly slid inside of her.

"Oh God," she whispered as the thrusts quickened. The other woman's thumb flicked over her most sensitive spot and her hands searched for support against the cool walls as her legs were forced further apart by her lover's knee. Their hand slowly slid down back to her breasts, pinching her nipples roughly as they continued to thrust deeply in and out of her. Their face was pressed against her own, glowing skin against glowing skin. She felt their warm lips dance across her cheek, their hot breath against her flesh.

She mouthed silent words of pleasure as the ministrations continued and Hermione felt the orgasm build up inside of her. All the muscles in her body began to tense up and she jerked unexpectedly when she hit that immense wave as it crashed into her. The sheer intensity almost made her knees buckle and she desperately grabbed for the cool bricks to support herself as her lover's hand still pressed against her core. Hermione shuddered as beads of sweat glistened on her forehead. Slowly her heart settled again in her chest and she reached down for the woman's hand to stay where it was but she pulled away, leaving her with a sense of longing.

By the time she had found her strength she realised she could no longer feel another body against her own and slowly Hermione turned around. The stairs were empty apart from herself and she reached down to zip up her jeans before fixing her bra and pulling down her shirt. She could still smell the arousal in the air and rushed to the banister to look down. She was about to turn away when she noticed Narcissa and Bellatrix emerging from the drawing room together and her eyes were then drawn to the front door. It was left wide open, inviting in the golden rays of morning sunshine.

~()~

"Ginny!"

Andromeda took very little care to make sure she wasn't seen by any of the Scouts. She stepped into the small living room of the old Butcher's shop and looked around. A pillow and a couple of blankets lay in a messy pile on one of the floral patterned sofas, a clear sign that someone had spent the night here. She waited for a couple of seconds, listening for any sign within the house that someone was here. She recognised the sound of soft voices coming from the other room and approached the door. It was slightly ajar and with her hand on her wand, she slowly opened it further. Ginny stood by the table, with Dean and Seamus beside her. The three of them looked up.

"Andy?" Ginny asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"They're coming," Andromeda whispered. "Get your parents out of East before nightfall!"

"What do you mean, they're coming?" Ginny asked, looking confused.

Andromeda's hand slipped into the pocket of her rope and she showed Ginny the glass phial. "Remember how we said we would only ever use this if we felt we were really desperate?"

Ginny frowned. "That's the Polyjuice Potion I gave you a month ago."

Andromeda nodded, "You remember what you said the night you gave it to me?"

"I said that we had no other way to find out what was happening unless we found a way to infiltrate the Scouts or Keepers," Ginny said slowly and her eyes lit up. "Andy, what have you done?"

"A couple of warriors did an inspection in North this morning. I suppose it was time for the usual check of supplies and guards," Andromeda said. "One of them wandered off a little too far. I don't even think his mate noticed was gone a little longer than usual but as soon as he came back he informed them they had to report to Robur Castle. Apparently Bellatrix has called a meeting."

Ginny whistled through her teeth. "You didn't…"

Andromeda smiled deviously. "I did. I managed to get a hair from this warrior and added it to the Potion. Tasted like Bubotuber pus mixed with old Hagrid's home made Firewhisky." She pulled a face. "When we got to Robur Castle, Bellatrix had all these plans of the different Quarters lying around on the table. Hermione didn't seem too impressed." She left out the part where her heart had almost exploded in her chest when she laid eyed on the young brunette. "But it wasn't until Narcissa walked in that things got really interesting."

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"She suggested a raid in East to try and drive out your parents and any resistance members living there or hiding out. They're on to us, far more than we thought. They'll stop at nothing to get to you or your family. Hermione's vengeance must run deep." Andromeda swallowed hard. "They'll come in by nightfall and will burn every house that doesn't answer the door." Before Ginny could speak she shook her head. "They know about the old Muggle lady and the Polyjuice Potion. You _have_ to get your parents out before it gets dark!"

Ginny covered her face in her hand. "When I came up with the idea for Polyjuice Potion in an attempt to infiltrate the Cores, I wasn't expecting either of them three to be alive when we left." She slowly looked up. "Did you even consider it?"

Andromeda frowned. "Consider what?"

"Killing her."

She closed her eyes. "You know just as well as I do that the Potion only lasts an hour, and even less if the hair is added at a later stage. The Potion you gave me was weeks old. I was lucky not to change back into myself until minutes after we left the Castle! I wouldn't have stood a chance against them."

"Did you see her?" Ginny asked and watched how the look in Andromeda's eyes changed. "You did, didn't you?"

She had done more than just see her. She had touched her, smelt her, loved her. She had been overwhelmed by the emotions inside of her. After weeks of not seeing Hermione, she had not thought her body could display such a reaction. She averted her gaze to hide the tears that had welled up in her eyes. "I did."

Ginny studied the dark haired witch for a couple of minutes before turning to Dean and Thomas. "Get word out to the others. All resistance members will be moving to Hogsmeade." Her gaze fixed on Dean. "Did we confirm that the other portrait was moved to the pub?" When he nodded she smiled. "Good. Let Rosmerta know we're coming. She can inform the others."

Dean and Seamus left the room, sharing a look as they did so, and disappeared. Ginny turned back to look at Andromeda. The scar across her cheek had healed and though still unsightly, it no longer looked as painful and raw. Her brown eyes searched and found Andromeda's. "We only had one chance at this. I'm not sure if I would have used the Potion the way you did, but you offered to be the one risking your life to try it."

Andromeda set her jaw. "I would do it again if I had to." Her eyes pierced into Ginny's. "I know it may not have been what you would have done, but it will save your parents. That must be worth something."

Ginny nodded. "Speaking of things that are worth something, there is something else we've found."

Andromeda furrowed her brow. "And what exactly is that?"

"We found Ollivander."


	3. Hell's Warriors

**A/N:** There are some references in this chapter to things that will happen in the future. Consider them seeds that have been planted for future growth. I am trying to create a new character pool whilst eliminating some older ones, although I am not sure who will stay or go right at this moment in time. Feel free to make any suggestions if you have them. I'll wait to see where the story takes me before making any decisions. It just another general idea in my head.

Musical inspiration for this story was _Audiomachine's The New Earth._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Hell's Warriors**

She sat on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. Outside the sun had started to set behind the horizon and soon darkness would fall. The atmosphere inside the Castle had changed the moment shades of red and fiery gold were painted across the skies. The attack would be imminent and the excitement and adrenaline pulsated through the corridors like a heartbeat. She had seen the cloaked figures arrive, walking along the lane that led from the river bank to the Castle. They had gathered downstairs, drinking wine and mead from the crystal goblets as they shared stories of bravery, courage and glory.

All she could think about were her hands. How had she not felt that it was her? How had her heart, her soul, not whispered to her that the hands that touched her belonged to the one person she had not laid eyes upon for so long? Her eyes closed as she remembered their lips pressing warmly against her cheek and her fists slowly tightened and relaxed as she attempted to rid herself of the turmoil inside of her.

The door to her bedroom opened and Bellatrix appeared. She wore a simple yet elegant black dress that sat tight around her waist, accenting the strong curve of her breasts with a leather laced corset. Her thick, black curls cascaded down her back and her dark eyes fixed on the lone figure sitting on the bed. "It is time."

Hermione slipped off the bed and her leather boots made contact with the floor. She grasped her wand from the pillow and rolled it through her fingers as she followed Bellatrix down the marble staircase into the high ceilinged hall. When she looked over the bannister she observed the several groups of warriors standing together, all waiting for instructions. Narcissa stood by the front door, wand in hand. Her blonde hair had been pinned up and her ice blue eyes sought out Hermione as she slowly walked down.

"Tonight is the night, my dear friends," she spoke with a clear and loud voice. "We will take down the resistance. They had fought against us for too long but every battle knows its ends. Tonight is the night that the city will burn as a message to them. Their fight is useless. They cannot win!"

A loud roar rose up from the forces gathered and Hermione's eyes darted around. Most of these men, and the occasional woman, had fought alongside Lord Voldemort mere months ago. After having been freed from Azkaban they had joined their ranks. More and more warriors had arrived from across the country and beyond the borders. They had heard of the Core's immense strength and cruelty and desired to be a part of it. A smile spread across her lips as she looked at all these fighters willing to give their lives for their strength, their overruling power.

"Round up the families that live in East. Bring them together in the large Square!" Hermione suddenly said and Narcissa's eyes snapped in her direction in surprise. She felt the surge of adrenaline in her veins. The desire for war, for battle, awakened. "Question each and every single one of them if you cannot find the Weasleys. When you do…." Her voice trailed off and her hazel eyes darkened as the anger and frustration over what had happened hours earlier started to overwhelm her. "Bring them to me."

The cheering only grew louder and Hermione's head snapped around when she felt Bellatrix's hand on the small of her back. Dark eyes met hers and she recognised the desire. She smiled before making her way through the crowd towards the door. She held still beside Narcissa and searched for her hand. Bellatrix followed and took a stand on the other side of her, linking her hand with Hermione's. Their combined magic blew open the heavy wooden doors and invited in the cold evening fresh air.

"Leave no house unsearched!" Hermione called as the troops began making their way into the night. "And if you must, leave no one alive!"

~()~

"How did Ollivander end up in Italy?" Andromeda whispered as she studied the small piece of parchment Ginny had given her hours ago. It was a letter, no more than a couple of sentences long. Ginny, who had been leaning against the window sill, shrugged.

"I don't know but Tonks did one hell of a job at finding him."

Andromeda looked up. "Nymphadora found him?"

Ginny nodded. "Yep. Must be those Auror skills off hers because none of us managed to figure out where he was." She smiled at Andromeda's wide eyes. "She should be here soon." Her eyes drifted back to the window. "It's gone dark."

Andromeda pushed the piece of parchment into the pocket of her robes and stood up. "Not long now."

A knock on the door made both witches jump and Andromeda drew her wand before crossing the small living room. She opened the door and her eyes lit up when she found her daughter standing outside. Tonks was dressed in a ripped pair of jeans, a black hooded Muggle top and leather boots. Her hair was still a bright shade of pink and her green eyes searched for her mother's.

"They've just left the Castle. Dean and Seamus should be here anytime now."

She had barely finished the sentence or a faint popping sound down the alley betrayed the arrival of people. Hurried footsteps approached and Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas came into view. Andromeda quickly let them all inside and securely locked the door behind her. When she turned to look at the other people in the room with her, the first thing she sensed was the anticipation and fear. Adrenaline pumped its way around all their bodies and their hearts were pounding in their chests. They knew what lay ahead of them, what would be unleashed in just a few moments time.

"Where are the others?" she asked softly.

"Hannah and Marcus chose to stay at the old place. Poppy and Rolanda have taken position near the check point," Ginny said. "Fred and George decided not to go with mum and dad but Percy did. Bill went with them too." Her eyes changed and reflected the sadness over her brother's state of mind. Since Fleur's death he had barely spoken to anyone. "They are at the old Muggle school. Whoever sees the warriors first, will fire the warning signal."

Andromeda nodded. "Where are your parents?"

"We managed to get them out of the Quarter just before sunset," Ginny said softly. "Muriel has taken them in for now and by dawn they'll move to Hogsmeade." Her eyes found Andromeda. "I still think we should have done the same. Hogsmeade is safer than London could ever be." There was a hint of accusation in her voice.

"Leaving the Quarter would mean that the warriors will burn this place to the ground," Andromeda reminded Ginny. "We have to stay here, at least for tonight. We owe as much to the other people living here. They wouldn't stand a chance. We can't let them perish in the flames." Her eyes narrowed. "They said they wanted a Weasley. They just never said which one."

Ginny couldn't argue with the older witch's logic though she did not agree with Andromeda fully. "Rosmerta said she picked up several members who chose not to fight tonight. They are regrouping back in Hogsmeade and all we have to do is send word if we need their help."

"Why aren't they here now?" Andromeda asked, not hiding her irritation that some resistance members had chosen the safer option. "We need all the help we can get if we want to make it through the night."

"It's their prerogative," Ginny said. "They may be on our side and they may help us out in some ways, but I cannot force them to lay down their lives for us." Her eyes met Andromeda's. "Their bond with the Cores is not the same as ours. It is just another war to them, there are less emotions involved. You and I stand here because they took something from us."

Andromeda sighed. "Does everyone know what to do if things don't work out?"

"The wards will be down the second the warriors arrive," Tonks said and she rolled her wand through her fingers. She had large, half healed blisters across her hand, a reminder from a previous run in with one of the Scouts. No one had been able to heal the wounds fully but at least they didn't hurt anymore. "If people get hurt they will move straight to Hogsmeade."

The sky behind the glass lit up with an array of green and blue sparks and Ginny spun around, pressing her nose against the window. "That's the sign," she breathed. "It seems to be coming from the school."

Andromeda was already at the door. "They're here."

~()~

The night was cool and a soft wind played with her hair as she walked through the abandoned streets of East. All the houses were dark and for a moment she wondered if anyone lived here at all. That was until she observed the blue and green sparks illuminating the skies. She spun around, her eyes seeking out Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"They know we're here!" she cried. "They knew we were coming!"

"Begin!" Bellatrix shrieked and dark clad figures shot off in various directions. Doors were kicked down and windows were smashed. The sound of glass breaking was followed by haunted screams of women and children as they pleaded for their lives, begging not to be heard. Warriors dragged kicking and screaming families from their homes before forcing them down the streets towards the large square in the middle of the East Quarter.

The smell of smoke prickled her nose and Hermione turned just in time to watch one of the old Victorian townhouses being set alight. Flames erupted behind the windows and within mere minutes they had worked their way across three floors and they sprouted from the roofs, lighting up the night. She spun around on the tip of her toes and found Bellatrix and Narcissa darting off towards a battle that had erupted between two warriors and a small group of witches and wizards.

She drew her wand and the reaction was instant. It was drawn to Bellatrix and Narcissa and when she reached them they formed a line. The two warriors that had been fighting ducked out of the way and it was only then that Hermione recognised their opponents. Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch, former Hogwarts teachers, looked a little rough around the edges, but their eyes reflected determination.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Hermione chuckled. "The outcasts."

"Who are you calling outcasts?" Poppy answered sharply. "What you did was despicable."

"I survived," Hermione hissed through clenched teeth. "I am alive."

"At what price?" Rolanda retorted. "You watched your friends die so you could have your moment of glory. You stood and watched as the life flooded away from them. How does it feel to stand over the body of a friend and see their eyes, empty and dead?"

Hermione squared her jaw. "You have no idea what is really going on. It is so much bigger than that. It has always been bigger than that. It goes beyond what any simple soul can comprehend." Her arm shot up and she felt the heat radiate from her wand. The magic flooded through her veins, into the tips of her fingers, before slowly reaching the wand's core, penetrating it with its power. Her eyes snapped wide open, full of fire. She almost seemed to glow and a strong gust of wind pulled at her hair, letting her curls dance in the wind. Beside her, Bellatrix and Narcissa responded too. The tips of their wands began to glow, softly at first, before igniting into a full golden beam. It was an explosion of light and power never seen before.

"We are one!" Hermione cried and realised there were cold tears sliding down her cheeks. Her eyes fixed on her former teachers. "We will not fall."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Bellatrix had merely whispered the spell but the golden beam changed to an intense green. It connected their wands for a split second before coming together into a large, floating orb. It hovered in the air, at eye level, before sprouting tentacles that reached around. Poppy and Rolanda screamed in a mixture of terror and shock and their wands attempted to create a Shield Charm strong enough to block the spell that would surely kill them.

"Do it!" Hermione hissed and the long, windy tentacles reached out, circling around and underneath the wands that tried to protect their victims. She gasped as she watched the first green rope wind itself about the Poppy Pomfrey's leg before slowly climbing up along her body until it reached her neck. There it constricted itself, slowly squeezing the air out of her. The spell didn't instantly kill her. Instead her death was slow and painful. A horrible gurgle rose up from the back of the medi-witch's throat as the spell continued to strangle her. Her eyes widened in fear and then the green rope exploded, turning back into an orb before crashing into her chest. Her heart stopped and her body fell lifeless to the ground.

"NO!" cried Rolanda but it was the last sound that left her throat. In a similar way the other green tentacle snaked its way up around her waist and along her arms, pinning them alongside her body. She went rigid, didn't try to fight what she knew would kill her. The green reflected in her eyes as it slowly moved further upwards towards her neck where it coiled itself around her throat. Her eyes began to bulge out of her head as her lips slowly started to turn blue. Her wand slipped from her fingers and landed on the cold streets seconds before her limp body did. Her eyes were wide open but void of life.

Hermione lowered her wand and turned to look at Bellatrix and Narcissa. The way the spell had presented itself was unlike anything they had ever seen before and their eyes reflected their surprise. Narcissa's lips had curled up into a little smile as she leant in to kiss Hermione's cheek. When she felt the blonde witch's lips against her flesh, Hermione felt herself come to live once again, as if someone had suddenly stirred a fire inside of her.

The sounds of battle slowly reached them and Hermione's head whopped around when across the street a window shattered. Her eyes darted around the street and found a lone figure darting away in an alley. She grabbed Bellatrix's arm, forcing her follow her. Narcissa sprinted after them and the three witches ran across the dark alley, wands drawn, and their footsteps echoing off the walls. They emerged on the other end, in a similar street lined with Victorian terraced houses. Hermione looked around and discovered a small group of people at the end of the road. One of them had fiery red hair.

"It's that Weasley bitch," she whispered when she recognised Ginny. The people flanking her were dressed in simple black robes, with hoods obscuring their faces. Ginny stood slightly in front of them with her wand drawn. As they came closer Hermione saw the unsightly scar across her cheek. It gave Ginny the appearance of a withered warrior.

"We meet again," she said when they were about ten feet away from the three figures. Ginny didn't move. "If you had just come out when we asked you to, this wouldn't have happened." She smiled deviously. "We wouldn't have had to kill two of your friends."

The mention of the death of two of their own made Ginny's eyes narrow. "War and death go hand in hand. It is a sacrifice we all have to make."

Before Hermione could respond, a group of four warriors appeared behind them, dragging along two unconscious figures. Ginny cried in terror when she recognised the two fallen young men as her brothers and attempted to run towards them, only to be held back by one of the two cloaked people at her side. Their hood fell back and Hermione felt her body tingle when she realised it was Andromeda. The older woman's arms closed around Ginny's waist as she thought to keep her with her.

Hermione laughed. "I guess your little plan didn't work."

Bellatrix squatted down to inspect Fred and George. They were covered in blood and their faces were beaten and bruised. She looked back up after placing her fingers in their neck, searching for a pulse. "They're alive." Her eyes found Ginny's. "For now."

"The choice is yours," Hermione smiled sweetly. She twirled her wand through her fingers and eventually pointed it at the Weasley twins. "Give yourself up or watch your brothers die."

"You can't do this!" Andromeda protested and her eyes sought to meet Hermione's.

"Can't I?" she asked, still smiling. "Watch me! CRUCIO!"

The red jet crashed into George's unconscious body and he started convulsing. Foam formed around his lips and the jerking of his limbs increased as Hermione kept her wand pointed at him. The sound of her laughter laced with Ginny's desperate cries. She eventually withdrew her wand and looked back at the red haired witch. "The next time he may not live."

"Hermione, please, don't do this," Andromeda whispered. "You can end this, right here, right now."

Hermione's gaze fixed on the brunette witch and she studied her face. Andromeda looked paler than the last time she'd seen her. She had not spent a lot of time in the daylight, preferring instead to surround herself with the shadows of the night. Her thick, brown curls fell down the sides of her face, framing it almost delicately. She still looked beautiful, even under this dark sky. Slowly she shook her head. "It will end tonight but not because you asked me to."

"It has to end somewhere," Andromeda said, repeating the words she had spoken to Hermione when she had pressed her with her face against the wall. "This can't go on."

The third person lowered their hood and Tonks looked at her mother. "We can't stay here, mum."

"Let them go," Ginny said sharply and unexpectedly freed herself from Andromeda's protective arms. "Let my brothers go and I will take their place." She attempted to straighten her spine and stand tall with pride but the fear was showing across her face. Her voice shook. "Set them free and I will be yours."

Narcissa chuckled softly. "She thinks we would actually let them go if she takes her place?"

Before anyone could blink, she had whipped her wand and strong, metal chains wrapped themselves around Ginny's waist. With one firm pull she dragged the young red haired witch towards her. Ginny tripped over her feet and landed on the tarmac at Narcissa's feet. The blonde grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her up. Tears had welled dup in Ginny's eyes as she tried to look back at Andromeda and Tonks.

"Ginny, NO!" Andromeda cried and ran towards her but Hermione stepped in her way, raising her wand and jamming it harshly into the brunette's neck. They were mere inches apart, their lips so close they could almost kiss each other. Their gazes locked.

"Don't," Hermione hissed. "Move and she dies."

Bellatrix had stepped forward and pointed her wand at Tonks. She scrutinized her niece's face, disgust flickering in her eyes. She reached for the Auror's wand and yanked it from her hand. Tonks gasped softly as Bellatrix snapped the stick in two and threw the two halves onto the ground. A low, throaty chuckle escaped her and she let her fingers dance across the pink haired woman's cheek.

"Don't you touch her!" Andromeda growled and her eyes snapped towards her sister. "Get your hands off her!"

"Now, that's no way to talk, now is it?" Hermione whispered as she pressed the tip of her wand a little firmer against Andromeda's neck. "You are in no position to make demands, Andy. Your daughter lost her wand and I could kill you in a second if I wanted to." She smiled. "We have three Weasleys and several of your friends are dead. You lost, my love."

Andromeda titled her head. "There is one thing I still have left to hold on to."

"What's that?"

"You."

"Get them back to the Castle," Hermione commanded the warriors. "Put them in the dungeons." The dark clad men lifted up the two unconscious Weasley boys and Dissaparated into the night. Ginny cried softly as they vanished but Narcissa tightened her grip on the chain wrapped around her waist and Ginny flinched in pain.

Tonks' hand unexpectedly shot out towards her mother's arm and Hermione realised too late what it was they were about to do. By the time she had whispered incantation to conjure up the chains, they were gone. All that remained was the cool evening wind that rustled the trees. Slowly she turned around and looked back at Narcissa, who was staring at Ginny as if she was a piece of meat.

"Where did they go?" Bellatrix asked. Anger was evident in her voice. "How the bloody hell did they get away?"

"The wards are down. They just Dissaparated," Hermione said. "I reckon they've gone to Hogsmeade. It is the only place where they can regroup." Her eyes found Bellatrix's and she moved closer until she could press her lips against the raven haired woman's ear. "We'll take the village tomorrow night."

"What about this one?" Narcissa asked and kicked Ginny in the stomach to put an end to the crying. A smile graced her lips as Ginny collapsed forward and curled up into a ball. The chains rattled every time she moved. "What are we going to do with her?"

Hermione grinned. "I have several things in mind for her." She looked up at the blonde witch. "Take her back to the Castle. Don't put her in the dungeon just yet. We're going to have a little chat first."

The three witches linked their hands and Narcissa grabbed an even tighter hold of the chain before they Dissaparated into the night, leaving a large part of the East Quarter to burn down to the ground.

~()~

"We should have stayed!" Andromeda argued as she pulled herself free from her daughter's grip. They appeared on the outskirts of Hogsmeade village. "We should have tried to help Ginny. Merlin only knows what those three are going to do to her!"

"We couldn't stay," Tonks whispered. "You know just as well as I do that there was nothing we could have done. Bellatrix took my wand. You couldn't have taken them on your own! Besides, we can regroup here. There a plenty of people in the village who can help. Half the resistance is here too!"

"I can't stay here," Andromeda said and turned away. "There is something else I need to do."

"Are you really going to try and find Ollivander? He's in Italy, mum! How are you even going to get there? He fled because he doesn't want anything to do with what's happening here. He's scared, and rightfully so. He made those blasted things!" Tonks argued. "Do you really think he is going to be able to tell you how to destroy them?"

"I have to try," Andromeda sighed. "I can't just watch as they take everything that ever mattered to me, to us."

Tonks sighed. "They already have."

"Go to Rosmerta, tell her what happened. See if you can find Seamus and Dean and wait till morning to try and find Poppy and Rolanda. I don't think Hermione was lying when she said they were dead. The best we can do is at least try and find their bodies and bring them home. They belong here," Andromeda said. "Listen to what Rosmerta has to say while I'm gone. You know her better than anyone else."

"You're really going, aren't you?" Tonks whispered and quickly closed the distance between herself and her mother before enveloping her in her arms. She fought against her tears but they fell anyway. Andromeda buried her face in her daughter's hair, taking in her familiar scent. She held her tightly, knowing deep down this could very well be the last time they ever saw each other. When they parted she brushed a strand of hair out her face and tried to smile.

"Do you want me to get you some stuff from the Three Broomsticks?" Tonks asked but Andromeda shook her head.

"I'll find a place along the way," she said. "Don't give up on Ginny."

"I won't," her daughter promised. "Be careful."

"I promise," Andromeda smiled. "I love you, Nymphadora."

"I love you too, mum."

She watched with tears in her eyes how her mother walked back towards the tree line and looked back over her shoulder one last time. A sad smile lingered on her lips as she turned on the spot. She vanished, leaving her daughter behind. Suppressing a sob, Tonks slowly turned away from the spot where her mother had disappeared from and started walking down into the village. This was it now. She was on her own and for her mother's sake she would have to do the best she could just to hold on.


	4. Demons in Ashes

**A/N:** A chapter not for the faint hearted.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Demons in Ashes**

She grabbed a fistful of red hair and yanked Ginny's head up with force. Tears sprung in the young witch's eyes as she forced herself to look up at her tormenter. Hermione's features were dark and her hazel eyes drifted over her victim's face. They had returned to Robur Castle mere minutes ago. Bellatrix and Narcissa had ordered the warriors to take the twins down to the dungeons but Hermione had said sharply that she wanted Ginny to stay with her. She felt Bellatrix's intense eyes burning in her back but resisted looking over her shoulder at the raven haired witch sitting in one of the leather arm chairs, one leg dangling over the arm rest.

"Don't do this," Ginny pleaded as she stared up to the witch who had once been her best friend. "Hermione, please. This isn't you. I know you're in there somewhere."

"Shut it!" Hermione shouted, pulling Ginny's hair. "Who said you could speak?" She let go off her hair and Ginny slumped down to the floor, on her stomach, and shielded her head with her hands. Hermione's foot came up and made contact with her former friend's side. "You disgust me!"

"The feeling is mutual," Ginny heaved as she tried to look up. The pain in her side was throbbing and she felt suddenly sick. "What happened to you?"

"Your scumbag brother happened to me!" Hermione shrieked and her hand slipped into the sheath attached to her hip where she kept her wand. As she drew it and aimed it at Ginny, she felt the warm tingling sensation in her fingers that reminded her that a second wand was in the room. She stretched her neck and her eyes fixed once again on the figure on the ground. Ginny was still wrapped up in the chains Narcissa had conjured up and couldn't move away from her. "What he did to me destroyed me! He woke up another side of me; a side of me I never knew existed. Only for that will I be grateful. What was I thinking, hanging out with filth like you and your family?!"

Ginny was about to protest but Hermione's wand came down in a slashing motion. Blood gushed down from her cheek. Ginny's eyes widened in pain as she fought to free her hands from the chain. The iron scraped her wrists but she managed to free one hand and cupped her bleeding face. Blood seeped through her fingers, down her neck and into her clothes.

Hermione watched in amusement. "Now they match."

"You're a monster," Ginny whispered.

Hermione chuckled softly. "Whatever you say." She took a step towards the red head, who flinched as she came nearer. "Now, there are a few things I am going to ask you." She smiled sweetly but her eyes reflected her anger. "You're going to tell me exactly what it is I want to know and maybe I'll let you live." The tip of her wand slipped under Ginny's chin and she forced her to look up. "Lie to me and you and your stupid brothers die, understood?"

Ginny managed to nod.

"Good girl," Hermione whispered as she patted Ginny on the head like one would do a dog. Her wand slid across Ginny's throat and she could sense the younger witch's breath hitch. Ginny sat on her knees, clutching her bleeding cheek. Tears had welled up in her eyes and fear radiated of her body. She tried to follow Hermione with her gaze but couldn't turn her head far enough now that Hermione stood behind her.

"Let's start this with an easy question," Hermione said as she pressed the tip of her wand pressed into the base of Ginny's neck. The red head's body stiffened. "Where is the rest of your resistance?"

"Hogsmeade," Ginny whispered.

Hermione's eyes darted to Bellatrix, who had sat up in her chair and was watching intensely at the situation unfolding before her eyes. Then she looked back at Ginny, who was slowly breaking down as the realisation that she was about to give every detail about the resistance away again hit her. Twice she had been captured and for a second time he would bring her resistance to the brink of destruction.

"What's the plan?" Hermione said softly.

"Regroup," Ginny answered mutely. She stared down at the floor and watched the pool of blood near her knees grow steadily bigger.

"How many more are there?" Hermione demanded, poking her wand a little harder into Ginny's neck when she sensed her hesitation.

A sudden outcry of pain echoed around the Caste, rising up from the dungeons below. Ginny's head snapped up when she recognised her brother's voice but Hermione responded quickly. Her fingers closed around the back of Ginny's head and she forced it to bend forwards, staring down at the floor. The sheer brutality of her action left behind five perfect finger marks on Ginny's neck and the redhead lost her balance, landing first forward on the blood stained wooden floor. She whimpered softly.

"Shut up!" Hermione commanded. Her wand twitched and the bright red jet hit Ginny in her back. For a second her body froze but then it started convulsing. Hermione watched as Ginny's eyes rolled back into her head and foam began to form around her mouth. A tormented outcry of pain escaped her as the Cruciatus Curse hit her over and over again. The bright red flashes of light reflected in Hermione's eyes as she watched her former friend suffer.

"Enough," Bellatrix said and her hand closed around Hermione's wrist, forcing her to lower her wand. Charcoal eyes connected with hazel brown. "She can't talk if she's dead."

Hermione considered Bellatrix's words for a moment but then nodded. She flicked her wand, forcing Ginny back onto her knees and circled her like a predator did its prey. Ginny's face was covered in blood and dots of foam still clung to the corner of her mouth. Strands of hair had fallen into bloodshot eyes and her face had been drained off its colour. Her hands were shaking and her nails had broken off where her fingers had clawed across the cold, hard marble. She lifted up her head, still trembling.

"I don't know you anymore," she managed to whisper. The words were a struggle. "I don't know who or what you are but..." Her voice trailed off. "You are not Hermione anymore."

"Oh, but I am," Hermione smiled softly. "Just not the one you thought I was."

Ginny's eyes darkened. "I wish Andy had killed you when she got the chance."

"I wish Cissy had killed you," Hermione hissed and Ginny flinched at the pure hatred in her voice. "Instead I have been left to clean up her fucking mess!" She cocked her head. "Besides, we both know that Andy is never ever going to kill me." She chuckled softly. "She loves me too much."

"She will destroy you," Ginny countered. "One day."

"I hope you don't mind that I won't hold my breath," Hermione laughed. She let the tip of her wand graze across Ginny's arms, up to the side of her neck. "Now, tell me, how many of your sad little friends are in Hogsmeade right now?"

She could have lied. She could have told her that there were over a hundred. She could have said there were more than Hermione could ever begin to imagine. But she didn't. The tip of the wand was hot and started blistering her flesh. She thought about her parents, hidden away in the countryside. What good was she to them like this?

"About fifty, give or take a few," she answered and registered the surprise on Hermione's face. "Most of them are former Hogwarts students and people living in Hogsmeade. Rosmerta is in charge."

Hermione looked at Bellatrix. "Round up some of the best warriors. I want that village by night fall tomorrow." She glanced back at Ginny. "And you're staying here, so you can't let anyone know we're coming. If all goes well, we can burn them in their beds!"

Ginny felt the panic spread through her as she imagines her friends caught off guard, without a decent chance to defend themselves against impending evil. Suddenly the strength seeped back into her body and she started fighting against the chains around her. The pain was sharp and for a moment it felt like someone had split open her head with a cleaver. Stars danced before her eyes before she was swallowed up into a pool of darkness.

Hermione stood behind Ginny, wand in hand. Blood clung to the wood where it had made contact with Ginny's skull. She stared down at the bleeding young witch at her feet before stepping over her body and approaching Bellatrix. She was about to kiss her temple when the sound of footsteps made her look up. Narcissa emerged from the dungeons, her hands coated in blood and still clutching her wand. Blue eyes sought and found the other two witches.

"I think we need a shovel."

"You killed them?!" Hermione asked, her voice suddenly high pitched. Her eyes darted back to the unconscious Ginny lying on the floor. "Well, if we get rid of them before she wakes up, she won't know any different." She shrugged. "Get some of the men to do it."

Narcissa nodded and quietly walked out of the drawing room, careful to avoid the pool of blood forming around Ginny. Hermione turned back to Bellatrix, who had fallen into the arm chair again and gazed into the fire. Hermione perched herself on the arm rest and felt the older woman's arm protectively sneak around her waist.

"Gather our best warriors," Hermione said softly. "Send scouts to watch the village throughout the day. No doubt it will be well guarded." Bellatrix's arm tightened around her waist. Hermione looked down at the other woman's hand against her side. The lack of recognition made her wonder if what she had said did not stimulate Bellatrix. "I'll go myself if you prefer."

"No," Bellatrix said suddenly and looked at Hermione. The look in her eyes was distant, almost cold. "I'll gather the men."

"What's going on, Bella?" Hermione asked.

"She still wants you," Bellatrix hissed and fixed her gaze back on the dancing flames in the fireplace. "After everything you have done, after everything that has happened, she still wants you back." She shook her head. "Why?"

"I guess she is a victim of love," Hermione answered and remembered the moment between her and Andromeda on the stairs. Had she known, or even suspected, that it had been the brunette witch, she would have turned around. Had she been so deluded to believe that it could only have been Bellatrix or Narcissa? She swallowed hard. "She is desperate."

Bellatrix set her jaw. "They used Polyjuice Potion but how did they know we were coming tonight?" She chewed her bottom lip in frustration. "They had to have infiltrated our ranks."

Hermione shivered, still feeling Andromeda's hands roaming over her body. "Even if they succeeded, they won't be doing so again," she insisted and Bellatrix turned to look at her. "They are trapped in a village that by tomorrow night will be burnt down to the ground. After tomorrow, there won't be a resistance left." She leant in and her lips brushed against Bellatrix's. "It's been a long night. Maybe we should rest."

A soft groaning sound made her look up and she watched as Ginny struggled to lift her head off her arm. She slipped off the arm rest and crossed the distance between her and the younger witch. When she reached her, Ginny tried to cower away in fear. Terrified brown eyes looked up to Hermione. "You are even worse than she was."

Hermione shrugged. "Try finding someone who cares." She knelt down beside Ginny and her fingers tangled in the fiery red hair as she pulled her towards her. "Where is Andromeda?"

Ginny didn't answer, choosing instead to look away from Hermione and gazing down at the floor. The grip on her hair tightened and the pain was sharp and sickening. She felt her stomach turn as the bile rose up in the back of her throat. Hermione yanked her head a couple more times but she kept her lips together.

"Say it!" Hermione shrieked and Ginny tried to crawl away at the sharpness of her voice but couldn't move. Hermione stood up, still holding Ginny's hair, and began dragging her towards the fireplace. Ginny cried, kicked and screamed and tried to free her hair from Hermione's iron grip, but Hermione didn't let go until she had dropped the red head at Bellatrix's feet. Hermione's hazel eyes met Bellatrix's black orbs and the raven haired woman arched an eyebrow in question.

"I think she needs to learn a lesson," Hermione hissed as she reached for the hot poker that had been lying in the flames. As she pulled it towards her the iron was glowing orange. At the end it was a simple strip, maybe just a couple of inches long. As she yielded the stick, she looked back at Bellatrix. "Hold her down."

Bellatrix dropped to her knees beside Ginny, placing her knee in the small of her back and her hands on her forearms, pinning her down to the ground. Ginny squirmed, screamed and cried as she felt Hermione tear apart her shirt, revealing the bruised but otherwise unscathed flesh of her back. She closed her eyes and waited.

Hermione's features were illuminated by the golden gloom of the fire as she hovered over Ginny's body, slowly bringing the burning hot poker closer to her skin. She could smell the burnt flesh before she could see it and planted the scorching stick firmly against Ginny's shoulder blade. The redhead's body seized up underneath Bellatrix's strong grip and her legs started kicking. Bellatrix moved until she straddled the younger witch, her thighs forcing Ginny to lie still.

Hermione slowly removed the poker from Ginny's skin and the thin, narrow strip at the end had left behind a raised, swollen red burn. The stench of burnt skin prickled her nose as she leant back and placed the poker back in the fire for a moment. She waited until Ginny had stopped trembling before removing the iron stick from the flames again and repeating her previous action by pressing it against Ginny's now red hot flesh.

She screamed in agony as the pain rushed through her. Her hands clenched up into fists and tears seeped down her cheeks, lacing with the blood still oozing from te cut on her cheek. The pain was sickening and she felt her stomach turn but in the position she was held in it was almost impossible to vomit. Bellatrix pressed down on her hard and her fingers left behind large, purple bruises on Ginny's arms.

"This should teach her," Hermione said slowly as she removed the poker from the fire for a third time and inspected its glowing hot edge. With a smile she brought it down against Ginny's skin, chuckling softly at the sound of skin burning and sizzling underneath. A fine plume of smoke billowed up from Ginny's shoulder before Hermione removed the stick and revealed the mark she had left behind. The three marks brought together formed a triangle; the mark of the Three Cores.

She stood up and her hand closed around Bellatrix arm to help her up too. Ginny didn't move. She lay motionless on her stomach, with her arms folded beside her body and with her back exposed. The burn looked angry, red and swollen and it stood out against the bruises across her skin. The only sign that told Hermione that she was still alive was she slow and steady rising and falling of her chest. Ginny's eyes were wide open and she stared at something in the distance, something nobody else could see.

Narcissa walked back in to the room, followed by two lower ranked warriors. The two men curiously looked at the witch lying at Hermione's feet but Narcissa jammed her wand into their arms and forced them to keep walking, towards the dungeons. They disappeared down the staircase at the end of the room, the sound of their boots echoing of the metal.

Narcissa joined Bellatrix and Hermione and her gaze lingered on Ginny. The first thing she spotted was the burn, followed by the deep cut across her face. The corner of her mouth curled up as she inspected what Hermione had done. Sparkling blue eyes looked up to meet hazel. "Very nice. Couldn't have done it better myself."

Bellatrix took her sister's arm. "We need to gather a group of warriors before moving in on Hogsmeade tomorrow." Her eyes briefly darted back to Hermione. "You're with me while she deals with this... _mess."_

Narcissa nodded and followed her sister out of the drawing room. Their footsteps died out in the distance and Hermione kept her eyes trained on the door for a few more seconds before dropping to her knees beside Ginny, taking her by the shoulders and leaning over. Ginny stirred now that she was touched and she looked up at Hermione with a blank gaze.

"Tell me where Andromeda is or I swear to God I will burn you so badly you'd wish you were never born," Hermione hissed and reached behind her to draw the poker out of the flames. Fear filled Ginny's eyes at the sight of it and she nodded slowly.

"She... is... looking..." Her voice broke. The words were painful, it hurt to speak. "For Ollivander."

"The wand maker?" Hermione growled. "I knew we should have killed him. Where is he?!" When Ginny didn't respond quick enough she brought the glowing stick closer to Ginny's face. "Where is he?!"

Ginny blinked and swallowed hard. Tears were burning behind her eyes. "Italy. He's in Venice."

"Andromeda has left the country?" Hermione whispered. "She must have found something worth leaving for if she abandons her daughter in Hogsmeade." She stood back up, tossing the poker back in the fire. She grabbed one of Ginny's arms and began dragging her across the room. She had no resistance left and Ginny just allowed Hermione to do whatever it was she wanted. Her body ached all over and the headache was blinding. They reached the top of the metal staircase leading down into the dungeons and Hermione suddenly snarled.

She let go of Ginny's arm and before her body could slump down to the floor, she kicked her into her lower back. With an outcry of pain Ginny fell over the edge, hitting her head on the next step of the stairs, as her body began rolling down. The pain was sharp but she didn't feel most of it. By the time she reached the bottom, she was unconscious. Blood poured out of her nose and mouth and Hermione reached her after descending down the stairs slowly. Torches illuminated the narrow corridor, with cell doors on either side. One was open and as she walked past she peered inside. The two warriors had almost finished digging.

"You buried them in here?!" Hermione shrieked and the two men looked up, startled. "You idiots! Have you got any idea how bad that's going to stink?! Dig them back up and bury them outside. Dump them in the river if you must."

The two men silently started digging again, soon revealing some bright red hair. Hermione shook her head as she placed the tip of her wand against one of the iron wrought cell doors. It sprung open and she pushed Ginny's unconscious body inside. The walls were bare and only a tiny hole served as a window. A bowl of water stood in the corner, a day or two old. A torn piece of fabric served as a bed. Hermione left Ginny inside and stepped back out of the cell before locking it. The bolt moved with a sharp scraping noise and she sighed in content.

"You," she said and pointed at the warrior who had just dug up Fred Weasley's body. Mud covered the dead young man's face. "When you come back, I want you to keep an eye on her. Give her some bread if she wakes up. If she causes any trouble..." She paused. "Call for Narcissa and she will deal with it as she deems fit. Understood?"

She left the dungeon, crossed the drawing room and went about looking for Bellatrix and Narcissa. She found them in the dining room, leaning against the table. Bellatrix's hand was buried in her sister's blonde hair, her leg wrapped around her waist and Narcissa's hand had hoisted up Bellatrix's skirt and she was now touching her between her thighs. Empty goblets lay scattered around the floor.

Hermione froze in her step, taking in the scene in front of her. Something roared in her chest. Something she couldn't quite explain. She took a breath and walked towards the table. Narcissa looked up, suddenly aware of her arrival, and withdrew her hand from between Bellatrix's legs. The dark haired witch's eyes snapped open in disapproval but then she spotted Hermione and groaned.

"We need to talk," Hermione said sharply, ignoring what she had just seen. "The resistance is looking for the old wand maker."

"Ollivander is about as useful as those two dead Weasley boys," Bellatrix scoffed. "What do they want him for?"

"I don't know but whatever it is must be important because Andromeda has abandoned the resistance and travelled abroad to find him."

"Abroad?" Narcissa asked in surprise.

Hermione nodded. "Italy."

Bellatrix's eyes darkened. "They are after something. She would never choose to leave if whatever it was she is trying to find didn't matter so much." She stepped away from Narcissa, severing the moment they had just shared completely. "When did she leave?"

"No more than a few hours ago," Hermione answered. "She was in London when we raided East. She left with her daughter after you snapped her wand."

"We have to find out whatever it is she's trying to do," Bellatrix said slowly. "If she is looking for the wand maker who created these Cores, she must have found a way to damage them. Or is she is at least hoping that he can think of a way to destroy them." Her eyes darkened and she started pacing the room. "We can't let her find him." She looked at Hermione. "Find her."

"Me?" Hermione questioned in surprise and Narcissa looked like she was about to object too. "Why me? Wouldn't we be better off if we went together? The Keepers can operate without us for a couple of days."

"No," Bellatrix said dismissively. "If she has found a way to destroy us, or is at least looking for one, we shouldn't be together when she does."

"So you're sending me as a sacrifice. If she finds a way, she can test it on me first," Hermione snapped and closed the distance between her and Bellatrix. She could smell the erotic scent of arousal laced with her perfume and leant in. "Why don't you go?"

"Because nobody knows her like you do."

Hermione let her lips dance across Bellatrix's cheek. She could smell Narcissa on her. "You're pushing me away."

"I am trying to keep you close," Bellatrix whispered in return and her hands slid up Hermione's back. "I don't want to lose you."

"We are stronger as one," Narcissa said softly as she placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders. They stood like this, together, for a couple of seconds as the realisation of danger dawned upon them. Narcissa rested her head in the crook of Hermione's neck and inhaled her scent as she kissed her skin. "But if we have to divide to conquer..."

Hermione slowly closed her eyes. "Perhaps."

"Find her," Bellatrix breathed into Hermione's ear. "Find her and bring her back here. If she has found something, she must be stopped."

Hermione felt a shiver creep down her spine but slowly broke free from the protective embrace. "I'll leave tonight." Her words were hollow.

"Stay safe," Bellatrix said softly and her hand searched for Hermione's. "For all of us." She leant in and softly kissed her goodbye. Her words were lost to Narcissa but Hermione heard them. They were meant just for her. "I love you."

She smiled weakly. Never before had she heard Bellatrix whisper those words. She had believed her incapable of loving, of feeling anything beyond hatred, desire and lust. She remembered the night she had told the raven haired woman she loved her. It had not just been a moment of desperation. It had meant _everything_. It still did. "I love you too."

Narcissa kissed her goodbye too, her lips perhaps more insistent than Bellatrix's had been. Soft, slender fingers trailed up Hermione's arm before tangling in her hair as she rested their foreheads together. "Just come back home safe."

Hermione nodded and turned away from the two witches. She walked out of the dining room and climbed the marble staircase to the next floor. She closed her bedroom door behind her and leant against it with her back, torn apart by the emotions that overwhelmed her. Unexpected tears glistened in her eyes and with angry stomps she walked across the length of her bedroom, opened her wardrobe and got changed in a pair of black jeans, a dark long sleeved shirt and flat, knee length boots. She bound her hair back in a ponytail and stared at herself in the mirror for a while.

She packed a few clothes into a simple black rucksack, swung it over her shoulder and let her eyes wander around the room one last time before leaving. Once downstairs she opened the front door. When she looked back she found Bellatrix and Narcissa standing in the doorway of the dining room. They were looking at her and their eyes reflected a sudden hopelessness Hermione ad never seen before. She heaved a sigh and stepped out of the door, into the night. Soon the sun would start its journey up over the horizon. She wanted to be gone by then.

The shadows swallowed her up. She turned on the spot, clutching her wand as tightly as she could and called up the only image of Venice she had ever seen. With a soft 'pop' she vanished into the night, separating the Cores in a way they had never been separated before. All that remained now that she was gone was the fortress on the banks of the river Thames, void of one of its main strengths. In the distance the sun began to paint the skies in a different colour, slowly erasing the darkness. It was the start of another day.

It was the start of something new.


	5. Ties That Sever

**Author's Note:** There is one advantage to being practically crippled with a bad back and that's that I can write. Here is the first part of what happens in Italy. I intend for there to be more because it has opened up a whole different dialogue within the story itself. We get to meet a few new people and I think we will get to see one of them again in future chapters because I grew quite fond of her though I am not sure what to do with her just yet.

Also, for all of you who really loved the Andromeda/Hermione pairing, I have started writing the story that is centred around them and the first chapter of Hourglass is online. Go and have a look and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ties That Sever**

The early morning sunlight reflected off the canals winding their way through Venice, creating golden circles across the water's surface. Located in the marshy Venetian Lagoon stretching along the shorelines of two rivers, the city was built on over a hundred small islands which were all connected by bridges.

Hermione allowed herself a moment to orientate herself. She had only ever seen a picture of Venice in books and had no idea where she was. Renowned for its artwork, the architecture and the general setting, Venice was perhaps one of the most beautiful places on Earth. The old part of the city, the historic part, was what drew in all the visitors, with its canals and the houses and the endless fleet of gondolas.

She looked over her shoulder to guide her orientation. She was standing in the middle of Piazza San Marco, the large and well known public square in Venice. It was almost abandoned at this early hour, with maybe five or six locals making their way across to wherever it was they needed to be. The square was void of tourists, who would soon be flocking this area with their cameras and their excited voices.

"Can I help you, Miss? You seem lost."

She turned around at the sound of the voice. The woman behind her spoke English with a strong Italian accent. She was dressed in a pair of white linen trousers and a black, long sleeved shirt. Black hair had been cropped short in a sharp bob and inquisitive dark brown eyes searched Hermione's face.

"We don't see many tourists this early in the day," the woman said. Hermione guessed she was maybe in her mid to late twenties. "I was just wondering if I could help you."

"Maybe you can," Hermione said, weary of the fact she didn't know if the woman was a witch or a Muggle. She let her hand slide down to the sheath that contained her wand, hidden underneath her shirt. "I am looking for an old friend of mine. He's rather fragile and we've been looking for him for some time in England but we recently learnt he may have come to Venice."

"I'm not sure I know the man you talk off but if there is anyone around here who knows exactly what's happening then Nerina is it," the woman said and she flashed Hermione an unexpected smile, exposing a perfect set of pearl white teeth. "My name is Susana."

"I'm Hermione," Hermione answered, searching Susan's face for a hint of recognition. Though Lord Voldemort had been well known all around Europe, the Cores' reign ended at the borders of the United Kingdom. She knew Bellatrix wanted to move further, conquer more, but Hermione had insisted on making sure Britain was controlled first before moving further afield. Since the resistance had flourished in recent days, she didn't believe spreading across Europe was the right thing to do.

"Come, I'll take you to Nerina," Susana said and reached to take Hermione by her arm. When the brunette hesitated, her lisp curled up into a smile. "Do not fear, Hermione. We are the same."

"You know?" Hermione asked and when Susana rolled back her sleeve to reveal a wand, her heart settled in her chest. "How did you know?"

"Only in early mornings can we move freely around this square without anyone paying attention to us. Shall we say that this square isn't a place where witches and wizards gather openly because of its heritage," Susana said and pointed at the large church. "Religion still likes to hunt witches. They may not say it openly but the stakes still exist."

"Oh," was all Hermione managed to say and she glanced back over her shoulder at St Mark's church. She quickly caught up with Susana and followed the Italian woman across the square and into one of the narrow side streets. She saw several small coffee shops, some with bright coloured wooden tables and chairs outside. Other windows were taken up by small shops selling glass ornaments, all of which were made in Venice itself. She didn't linger to look; worried she would lose Susana in the maze of narrow streets, bridges and alleys. She looked up and saw windows, high up on the houses, some with blinds. Here and there some fresh washing had been hung out to dry in the morning sun. The houses were old and as she looked down she saw that overtime they had been tainted by the water.

Susana stopped outside a simple looking wooden door and knocked once, then again. Hermione moved closer to the other woman, her hand resting on the sheath underneath her clothes and waited. The door opened a little and in the weak light Hermione could make out the face of a woman, wrinkled and with the most intense green eyes Hermione had ever seen.

"_Buongiorno, _Nerina," Susana said. "May I come in?"

The door opened a little wider and revealed a short woman, no taller than five foot one, with grey hair tied back in a bun, wearing a simple black dress. Her green eyes fixed on Hermione and she blocked the door way.

"_Chi è quello_?" she whispered. "Who's that?"

"She needs help," Susana answered, choosing to answer in English instead of Italian. "She's one of us."

Hermione lifted up her shirt just enough to reveal the sheath and a small part of her wand and Nerina nodded slowly. The old woman stepped aside and Susana went ahead into the small house and Hermione followed. The door closed quietly behind them and Hermione found herself standing in a tiny kitchenette with no more than an old plastic sink and a few old fashioned wooden cabinets. A small round table stood in the corner of the room, with four simple chairs. The curtains were drawn closed, banning the sunlight out of the room.

"Nerina, have you heard of anyone arriving in Venezia within the last few days?" Susana asked as she sat down on one of the old chairs by the table. Nerina was scurrying around in the small kitchen, preparing them something that smelt like coffee. "An old man, perhaps? He's from England."

Nerina's head snapped around. "The wand maker?"

"You know him?" Hermione asked and her voice was suddenly hopeful. "Have you seen him? Is he here?"

"He was here about five days ago," Nerina answered and she reached for a mug that had been standing in the sink. She rinsed it off under the tap and poured some of the coffee into it. As she handed it to Hermione, her green eyes narrowed. "A mess he was. Emaciated and tired. I thought he was going to die right here." She pointed at the chair where Susana sat. "He sat right there."

"Where is he now?" Hermione asked.

"Safe," Nerina answered. "He said there was no one out there left to protect him but then suddenly there's the two of you."

"Two?" Susana asked, her eyes suddenly fixing on Hermione. The brunette stood rigid, with her back straight and her fists clenched and stared at Nerina. "Someone else came looking for him?"

"A woman," Nerina said. "She was here only an hour ago."

"Where is she now?" Hermione asked, forcing herself to stay calm. Andromeda had been here. She had stood in this very room, looking for Ollivander. She took a deep breath. "She is a friend of mine. I didn't know she was going to come here as I only just learnt that Ollivander was in Venice myself. Did she find him?"

"She didn't seem as keen to talk about her reasons to be here as you are," Nerina said slowly. "I told her that if she wanted to find the wand maker, she would have to find Lucia and Stefano. They live in this city and they took in the wand maker after he slept here for a couple of nights. My house is simply too small to accommodate an old, fragile man."

"Can you tell me where to find Lucia and Stefano?" Hermione asked, her heart suddenly pounding against her ribcage. Andromeda was a step ahead of her. She was out there somewhere, in these streets, looking for Ollivander and Hermione had to get to him before she did. She felt the palms of her hand go clammy and her breath hitched. "Please, I need to find my friend."

"They live on the opposite side of the Rialto Bridge, across the Grand Canal," Nerina said and pointed to the window. "You can only reach it by foot."

"Thank you," Hermione answered and bowed her head in appreciation. "Please, let me return the favour if ever you need any help."

"I'll take you to the bridge," Susana said and Hermione looked up. Andromeda would have to find the bridge on her own but she had help. She smiled and Susana stood up, kissed Nerina on the cheek in thanks and then held the door open for Hermione to step back outside. As the brunette passed her, their gazes briefly locked and Hermione felt herself smile.

The sun had finished its rise over the horizon and soft, warm rays were falling down upon the city. It was more awake with sounds and voices now, Hermione realised. She heard people speak in quick Italian and she smelt the fresh morning coffee from the small coffee bars and the baked bread from the bakery on the corner.

She realised that Susana had taken her hand as she was leading her through all the narrow side streets and quickened her pace to keep up with her. When they walked down another very narrow street, barely wide enough for them to walk side by side without touching the wall on either end, Susana turned to look at Hermione.

"Is she really your friend?" she asked, stopping in her track unexpectedly. "Or is she trying to get to the old man for a different reason?" Her dark eyes searched Hermione's face. "He is a wand maker therefore he must be valuable. We have our own wand maker here in Venice. His name is Mario. When he heard about the other wand maker he said that the only reason for a wand maker to ever leave his home is war and prosecution, other than that they stay. What's going on?"

"All of the above," Hermione answered. "And the woman you're talking about, she is my friend. Or she was. And she is trying to find him for the same reasons I am. Whoever gets to him stands stronger."

Susana took a step closer to Hermione, forcing her with her back against the wall. "Whose side are you on? The good side or the bad side?"

"That depends," Hermione breathed and her hazel eyes locked with Susana's dark brown. "Depends what side you want to win."

"And you want to win," Susana whispered, bringing her lips close to Hermione's ear. Her breath was warm as it ghosted across the brunette's skin.

"I do," Hermione answered, turning her head so that her lips were close to Susana's. "Do you?"

"That's a question only I know the answer to," Susana said as she pulled away and grabbed Hermione's hand. Her fingers closed around the brunette's wrist as she pulled her along. "Come on, we've got a wand maker to find."

Rialto Bridge was a magnificent pedestrian bridge that dated back to the medieval area. It spanned over the Grand Canal and was the oldest and perhaps most fascinating bridge in the city. Amazing pillars and arches had been crafted out of the most beautiful white marble. It provided stunning views across the canal and was one of the tourist hotspots of Venice.

All of this didn't matter to Hermione as she crossed the bridge. Her heart was pounding in her throat as she rushed to keep up with Susana, her new ally. On the other side they turned right into another side street and Susana let go off Hermione's hand when they reached a simple looking house, with a white painted front door. Flower baskets had been mounted to the wall, their leaves brightly coloured in shades of blue, red and yellow.

"This is it," Susana whispered and stepped away from the door after knocking three times. "Lucia and Stefano are respected figures in our community in Venice. They are teachers and guardians and sometimes they try to reason with the church too. I consider them my friends."

Hermione nodded. "I understand."

The door opened and Hermione couldn't hide her surprise. Stefano was a man no older than her father, with a tanned skin and kind, light brown eyes and across his chin and cheek he sported stubble that was about a day or two old. He was dressed in a pair of designer jeans and a white blouse, with its first two buttons undone. Thick, short curls had been combed back and a golden chain hung around his neck.

"Susana?" he questioned as his gaze fixed on the raven haired young woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Nerina said you took in the old man," Susana said, smiling weakly and pointed at Hermione. "His friend is looking for him."

"We did take him in but I am afraid your friend is too late," Stefano said slowly. "He left early this morning. When we woke up, he was gone and..."

His voice trailed off when another figure appeared at the end of the narrow street, slowly coming closer. Hermione felt her heart rate quicken as she recognised the wild mane of dark brown curls. Andromeda walked with quick steps but halted when she realised she wasn't the first one to reach the house. Her eyes fixed on Hermione and they stared at each other. They faced each other for the first time on grounds new to both of them, in a city where nobody knew who or what they were.

"Your friend?" Susana whispered and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, that would be her," Hermione answered and swallowed. "She doesn't seem too happy to see me."

"What are you doing here?" Andromeda asked and her hand slipped down into the pocket of her robes to draw her wand. "How did you even..." She swallowed. "What did you do to Ginny?!"

Hermione smiled deviously. "We had a little conversation and she told me that you decided to take a holiday."

"Exactly what side are you on?" Susana whispered, staring at Hermione in a mixture of curiosity and shock. "Who's Ginny?"

"Another friend," Hermione answered without blinking. "At least, she was, until she betrayed me."

"Betrayed you?!" Andromeda hissed. "You betrayed us!"

"Susana, get inside!" Stefano ordered and the young dark haired witch looked up. She reluctantly walked towards the door and allowed the tanned wizard to drag her inside. The door closed, leaving Hermione and Andromeda on their own. The witches and wizards chose not to get involved in this. Instead they chose to turn away, to turn a blind eye and pretend it didn't happen.

"He isn't here," Hermione said as she reached for her wand. "You won't find him here."

"I know," Andromeda smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I found him before you did."

Hermione stared at Andromeda in shock. "You found him?!"

"You seem surprised," Andromeda chuckled softly. "It is not the first time you underestimated me, my love. I arrived here last night and found Nerina before sunrise this morning. She told me where to find the old wand maker, as she called him, and I came here, waking Lucia and Stefano. I explained to them why I came here and what I needed Ollivander to come back with me." She smiled. "They believed me."

"But they said he was gone!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course they did," Andromeda smiled. "I told them to be looking out for you. Sooner or later I knew you would find out where I'd gone. I just didn't think it would be this soon." She fingered her wand and her eyes searched for Hermione's. "Where is Ginny?"

"Alive," Hermione answered and she sensed Andromeda's desire to know what had happened to the red haired young witch. "For now." She cocked her head. "Why did she protect you?"

Andromeda aimed her wand a little higher, pointing it at Hermione's heart. "Because she knew what it was I needed to do, why I needed to come here. And she understood that she could not let you know the grave importance of finding Ollivander. Whatever it is you put her through, she still protected what it was we needed to find, what I needed to find."

"So where is he?" Hermione demanded, taking another step towards Andromeda. The tip of her wand started glowing red and sparks blasted into the ground as her anger and magic laced together. Her wand snapped up, aiming at Andromeda's throat and unexpectedly she charged forward, grabbing the older witch by an arm and slamming her against the wall. "Where is he, Andy?!"

"Safe from you," Andromeda whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse as Hermione's fingers closed around her airways. "You will never find him!"

"I will find him," Hermione promised and pressed her lips against Andromeda's. When the brunette didn't respond o her kiss, she forced her lips apart with the tip of her tongue. Andromeda struggled to free herself from Hermione's grip but the younger woman wasn't letting her go. "I think it's my turn now, don't you think?" she whispered when she pulled away briefly and let her hands trail down to Andromeda's waist. "After what you did to me?"

Now that Hermione had moved her hands, Andromeda had more room to move and her knee shot up, making contract with Hermione's stomach. The brunette buckled over, collapsing onto her knees, as Andromeda moved away from her. She turned around to look at Hermione on her hands and knees on the ground and a grimace spread across her face.

"You're not strong enough," she whispered.

"You really believe that?" Hermione hissed as she staggered back to her feet. Her wand flicked and the curse hit Andromeda on her arm. Blood sprayed through the air, splattering the older woma's face, as she desperately tried to cover the deep cut on her arm with her other hand. The pain was excruciating and she took a few steps backwards until reaching the wall. She fught to stay upright but her body slowly slumped down to the ground as more blood began to seep from her arm, forming a pool by her feet.

"I am strong enough," Hermione whispered and dropped down to her knees beside Andromeda's now shaking body. She had gone pale and wide brown eyes stared up at her, suddenly frightened. "Stronger than you will ever know." Hermione placed the tip of her wand on Andromeda's wounded arm and with a soft incantation she healed the cut. An ugly scar remained and she weakly smiled. "Now you will always remember me."

"I would never be able to forget you," Andromeda whispered and she looked at Hermione with tired eyes. "Never."

"I know," Hermione whispered as she pressed her lips against Andromeda's forehead and searched for her hand. "After all, a part of me belongs with you." She let her fingers trail through Andromeda's hair. "But I can never be with you."

"Once in a lifetime there comes a moment when you realise that everything you have done doesn't matter anymore. What matters is the person at your side, who stands beside you throughout all of it. When you see their eyes you know that you are complete," Andromeda said slowly and looked at Hermione. "I see myself when I look into your eyes, both parts of me as one. When I am with you..."

"You see the monster I became," Hermione interjected. Her voice was soft and tender. "How can you still love me?"

"The wand is merely another part of you. A part you choose to listen to. It isn't what you are," Andromeda sighed. "Not all of you can be like that when a part of you belongs with me."

"It's too late now," Hermione said as she pushed herself up. "Too much time has passed. Things have changed. I cannot change them back." She twirled the wand around in her hand and her eyes darkened. "And I don't want to change them. We had our chance and we lost it. Its too late."

"It's never too late," Andromeda whispered and tried to reach for Hermione's hand but the brunette pulled away.

"Yes, it is," she answered and started walking down the narrow street. "It is too late."


	6. Holy

**Author's Note**: I noticed that some of you really liked Susana. I am considering keeping her. In this story we get to see some more of her. Somehow creating her character added an immediate tension to writing Hermione and I enjoyed it. The secrets Andromeda has learnt of Ollivander will come up in future chapters but there is still something she needs to do, something she needs to find. Thanks for reading ya'll. It means a lot to see all those awesome reviews every single time.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Holy**

"You've got nowhere to go."

She turned around when she heard Susana's voice behind her. She stood on the Rialto Bridge, staring down into the water below. Sunlight danced across the surface, golden flecks sparkling, almost blinding her. Her hands rested on the cold marble, sending chilling shivers down her spine. Anger raged through her, overwhelmed her. Her breathing was laboured and she fought the adrenaline, the emotions, in her veins.

"I won't leave until I find the wand maker," Hermione whispered. She glanced over her shoulder. "How did you get out of that house?"

"They are teachers, not prison guards," Susana said slowly and walked towards Hermione, placing her hands next to hers on the railing of the bridge. "They can't force me to stay inside." Dark eyes searched Hermione's face. There was a hint of lust, of badly masked desire, in her voice. "I saw what you did to her."

"It was superficial," Hermione answered softly. "She needed to be taught."

"Taught what?" Susana whispered, moving closer.

"That some things cannot be changed," Hermione said and gave the dark haired woman a sideways glance. "It is over."

Susana cocked her head. "You two have history."

"You have no idea." The corners of Hermione's lips curled up. "Andromeda and I go way back. The history between us..." She paused, glancing back at the water surface with the golden shine. "It cannot be put into words."

"Why the wand maker?" Susana asked. "What has he got to offer?"

"Answers," Hermione replied and pushed herself away from the railing and started walking back in the direction she and Susana had come from first thing that morning. Her brain was working ferociously as she tried to come up with an answer as to where Andromeda could have hidden Ollivander. She wouldn't have had time to leave Venice with him, find somewhere safe in England ad come back. He had to still be here. She chewed her lip. Where would a witch hide someone she didn't want another witch to find?

She turned to look back at Susana, a memory suddenly seeping back into her mind. "That church you were talking about earlier, can we go in?"

Susana blinked. "Why would you want to go in? If they find out what you are they will have you locked up. It's Saturday. By midnight you'd be burning on the stake in the courtyard."

"That's a risk I'll have to take," Hermione answered sharply and she narrowed her eyes. She closed the distance between her and Susana and went to reach for her hand. The young woman let her. Her voice was low and husky. "Are you coming with me?"

"Yes," Susana whispered, pressing her body against Hermione's, letting an arm snake around her back and pulling Hermione towards her. Warm lips caressed the side of the neck, ghosting over the pulsating vein. The heat of her body radiated through her clothes. "I want to know what's going on. I want to know what happened."

"You will," Hermione replied, turning her head slowly so her lips brushed against Susana's. They tasted sweet. "Help me find the wand maker and I'll tell you everything." The tip of her tongue dipped down to follow the slight curve of Susana's lips. "I promise it will be worth your while."

Susana pressed her lips firmly against Hermione's, her hands sliding down to her hips. The kiss was insistent, hungry. Hermione met Susana's tongue with her own, suddenly overwhelmed by the sensation of kissing someone other than the three women who had claimed her heart and soul. Her hands threaded in Susana's hair as she pulled her deeper into the kiss.

When they finally parted they were both panting and their hungry gazes locked. Hermione licked her lips, still tasting Susana on them. "_Everything_," she promised, letting her hand slide down from the other woman's hair down her neck towards her chest. "Unlike anything you have ever heard before."

"Come," Susana whispered and her fingers entwined with Hermione's as she began leading the way. "The church is this way."

Venice was fully awake by now. People were walking about in the narrow streets, going about their usual business. Quickly spoken Italian sounded them and Hermione found the unfamiliar language strangely soothing to her ears. A woman with her arms full of flowers stepped aside as Hermione and Susana ran past her, their hands still linked, and muttered something under her breath. They passed a couple old men sitting outside a coffee bar, playing cards. They didn't even look up.

Mere minutes later they were standing back on the Piazza and Hermione looked at St Mark's Basilica. The Piazza was slowly filling with tourists, most of them arriving by boats. She heard snippets of different languages as she and Susana slowly walked towards the cathedral church. When she reached the main entrance doors she hesitated for a moment or two before opening them. Susana was right behind her and followed her inside. The door closed behind them and they found themselves standing in a beautiful spacious room.

Pillars and marble tiles decorated the different parts of the church's interior. Hermione had never seen anything as artistic and beautiful in her life and her eyes drifted around the space. Her heart pounded slowly in her chest and she glanced at Susana.

"This place is massive. It's going to take us all day to find the old man," she whispered, her hands longingly drifting down to the wand in her sheath.

"No!" Susana whispered, "If anyone sees you with a wand in here, you're dead."

"Unlike you I am not afraid to kill," Hermione whispered and her fingers closed around the solid wood before drawing it out. She looked at the dark haired woman at her side and smiled deviously. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Wait," Susana said. "There is something you need to know." Her dark eyes found Hermione's. "Lucia and Stefano called for help when they saw what you did outside the house." She swallowed hard. "They will come looking for you. Sooner or later they will know that you've come to the church."

"Andromeda will be with them. She will be trying to protect him," Hermione said as her lips formed a thin line. She started walking in a northwards direction, her footsteps echoing off the marble tiles and bouncing off the ceiling. "I'll just have to get to him before she does."

Susana followed her, drawing her own wand from up her sleeve. The church was quiet and void of tourists, at least for now. The art was amazing and their eyes drifted up to the ceiling and surrounding walls every so often, taking in some of the breathtaking scenes. Hermione walked with confidence and determination and straightened her spine the further into the church she went.

When she was about halfway across, she stopped and raised her wand. "Homenum Revelio."

The fine silver light that erupted from the tip of her wand shot across the church, bounced off walls and continued along its path, floating in midair, looking for something to recognise. Hermione increased her pace as she tried to keep up with it and the sound of footsteps behind her told her that Susana was right behind her. The silver ball reached the other end of the church; it bounced off the wall and shot off into an opposite direction, down another path leading towards the west.

"You need to teach me how to do that," Susana whispered as she caught up with Hermione. "I do not know that spell."

"I'll teach you anything you want to know," Hermione answered, turning around slightly. "I can teach you a whole lot you don't know." Her hazel eyes glistened as she said it and smiled. "Anything."

She looked back at the silver ball and followed it. The ball held still outside a simple wooden door, hovering in midair before vanishing. Hermione hesitated before placing the tip of her wand against the old fashioned metal lock, whispered, "Alohomora," and watched how the lock sprung open. A soft shuffling noise could be heard inside and she pushed against the wood. Slowly it gave way but before she could step inside she was knocked off balance by a well-aimed Knocking Back Jinx.

"No!" Andromeda's voice echoed around the church and she ran towards Hermione before placing herself in front of the now open door. She looked strong and vibrant but Hermione, even from the ground, could see the bloodshot eyes. The injury had left its mark. "How did you find him?!"

"A simple thought," Hermione whispered as she staggered back to her feet. She beckoned for Susana to come closer and the raven haired young woman walked towards her before aiming her wand at Andromeda. The sound of rushed footsteps betrayed the arrival of more people and Hermione looked over Andromeda's shoulder. She recognised Lucia and Stefano and they were followed by two more wizards. They all looked angry and joined Andromeda as she protected the door.

"Susana, get away from her," Lucia ordered but Susana briskly shook her head.

"No." Her answer was short and sharp.

"Susana!" Lucia said warningly. "Come here."

"No!" Susana replied again, now flanking Hermione and pressing herself closer against the brunette's body. "I'm staying."

"You don't know what she has done, what she is," Lucia said slowly. She glanced at Andromeda. "She told us everything. She told us about the Cores." She could see the curiosity flicker in Susana's eyes. "Susana, she is a killer. She has murdered every single one of her former friends."

Hermione snorted and couldn't suppress a soft giggle. "Not all of them, Well, almost all of them but that's just a technicality."

Susana looked at her, shocked. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Hermione answered and to her surprise Susana didn't move away. Whatever it was that attracted her, it hadn't been changed by the discovery of what Hermione was. "It's a war, Susana. There is a war going on in England. A war that seems to have started to spread across Europe. After today, Italy will be involved too. Something is going to happen in here today. Something that will change everything."

"Leave her," Stefano said, his eyes fixing on Susana. "You have no business..."

"Shut up!" Susana suddenly cried. "For years I have listened to your pathetic whinging. You have done nothing else but instil fear in me. Fear of setting foot in this church, fear of the stakes. And for what? Because you like your sad little lives to be quiet and without meaning? You've got a wand but you live like any other creature, not even worthy of the magic you produce. I want to do more. Be more!"

Hermione slowly strolled forwards and suddenly her wand shot up. The curse was unexpected. The green jet shot across the short distance between herself and Stefano and it hit him in the chest. His eyes widened for a moment, the green light reflecting in them, and then he fell to the ground. His wand rolled away and he lay motionless at the feet of his wife whose high pitched screams echoed around the church.

"SHUT UP!" Susana suddenly cried. She made a slashing motion with her wand and a bright light blue jet wound itself around Lucia's throat, cutting off her voice and slowly pressing the air out of her. Her eyes widened before rolling back into her head. Lucia clawed at the fiery blue rope that was strangling her and fell to her knees in slow motion.

"Hermione, stop!" Andromeda shouted and her wand shot up but Hermione defended herself quickly with a strong Shield Charm. Andromeda's Knocking Back Jinx bounced off and crashed into the nearest wall, leaving it shaking. A thin cloud of dust filled the air.

The two wizards that had accompanied Lucia and Stefano ran off towards the entrance of the church but Susana caught up with them, flooring them with a single spell. The two men fell face forward and didn't move. They lay motionless on the cold marble; their faces scrounged up into a grey mask, their skin suddenly paper thin and ready to burst. Their eyes shed bloody tears and their tongues had swollen up and turned black as they protruded from their mouths.

Susana spun back around and ran back towards Hermione. Lucia lay on the ground, still and lifeless. Her face had turned a greyish shade of blue and her eyes had lost their shine. A thin trickle of blood stained her face and strands of dark hair had fallen in her eyes. Susana ran past her, not even paying her a second glance, and joined Hermione who was still facing Andromeda. It was now two against one.

"You know you'll never get what I got from him," Andromeda whispered, fixing her eyes on Hermione. She still stood in front of the door. "He told me what I needed to know."

"And now he can tell me," Hermione said slowly and glanced at Susana. "He can tell both of us." She took a step towards Andromeda. The tip of her wand pressed against Andromeda's chest. She could almost feel the older woman's heartbeat. "Step aside." When Andromeda didn't move she squared her jaw. "_Step_ aside."

"I am never going to give up," Andromeda whispered and unexpectedly cupped Hermione's cheek with her hand. Her thumb traced the brunette's lips and she sadly smiled before suddenly stepping backwards into the room behind the door. Hermione, somewhat surprised, followed her in and they found themselves standing in a small room, no bigger than a dungeon cell. A small oval window allowed sunlight to fall into the room.

Ollivander sat in the corner, trembling and shaking. He looked old, haggard and tired and watery eyes looked up to the two witches. Fear reflected in them when he recognised Hermione. "Oh Merlin, not her."

"I had no choice," Hermione replied. "I need to know what you told her."

"No," Ollivander breathed. "Never."

"Tell me, you foolish old man!" Hermione cried and attempted to walk towards him. Andromeda stopped her and her fingers closed around Hermione's wrists. "Let me go!"

"I can't," Andromeda whispered. "I can't let you take him, Hermione." Her hands slipped away from Hermione and she moved towards the old wand maker as if in slow motion and extended her hand. Hermione realised what she was about to do and her wand smacked violently across Andromeda's arm, leaving behind a searing, blistering burn. The older witch howled in pain and staggered across the room, trying to support herself against the wall.

"Susana!" Hermione cried and the raven haired witch ran into the small room. Hermione had grabbed hold of Ollivander's bony arm and her eyes briefly fixed on Andromeda as the brunette tried to crawl towards them. Susana's hand found Hermione's free one. "Get us out of here!"

Susana closed her eyes and Hermione recognised the familiar sound of Apparition near her navel. When she reopened her eyes they were no longer inside the church. They were outside, in the warm morning sunshine. She looked beside her and found Ollivander unconscious at her side. The next thing she noticed was the salted sea air and in the distance she heard a seagull.

"Where are we?" she whispered as she slowly became aware of the sound of waves rolling onto a beach.

"Vieste," Susana answered as she strolled towards Hermione across the beach. "I was born here." Hermione frowned slightly and Susana smiled before pointing at the unconscious wand maker. "My parents owned a beach house not far from here. We can keep him there until we figure out what to do."

Hermione nodded and she flicked her wand to lift Ollivander up slightly into the air so she didn't have to drag is body across the sand. Susana walked along side her, leading the way. For a while neither of them spoke and after maybe ten minutes Hermione spotted a beach house, not far from the shoreline. It was built out of simple wood and painted white and with a large window overlooking the sea, it looked appealing. Susana went ahead up the steps and Hermione followed, guiding Ollivander's body along.

Susana unlocked the beach house with her wand and stepped inside. She closed the door behind Hermione and Ollivander and Hermione left the old man on the sofa. Susana produced some chains that slowly wound itself around his wrists and ankles before shackling them down to the sofa. She summoned a glass of water for him and left it within reach. Then slowly she turned around to look Hermione, a smile playing around her lips.

"Now," she whispered, "let's hear what you have to say."

~()~

Nymphadora Tonks glanced out of the window in the Three Broomsticks. It was early morning and it was surprisingly sunny. She felt uncomfortable. A niggling feeling that something wasn't right. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and smiled weakly when she recognised Rosmerta, the witch who owned the pub. The blonde haired woman was a few years older than Tonks. The young Auror guessed she was perhaps her mother's age, with some fine lines around her eyes. It wasn't the Butterbeer that brought the customers to the pub. It was Rosmerta's habit of wearing low cut tops, revealing a rather impressive cleavage. Together with a beaming smile she was every man's dream.

"Anything?" she asked as she joined Tonks by the window. When the Auror shook her head she patted her on the shoulder. "Not to worry, love. I know your mother. She can take care of herself. Come, let's get you a spot of breakfast. What tickles your fancy?"

"If you insist," Tonks smiled and crossed the room towards the bar. "Full English would be nice."

"Oh, greedy this morning, are we?" Rosmerta said with a twinkle in her eyes. "I'll see to it you get everything you asked for, my lovely."

A sudden bang had both witches look up and Nymphadora reached for her wand. But before she could walk to the door it had swung open and Andromeda walked in. Her hair was messy and she looked tired and Nymphadora rushed towards her, quickly wrapping an arm around her mother's waist. She careful guided her to one of the tables and sat her down in one of the chairs.

"What happened?" she whispered and noticed the large burn across her forearm. The sleeve on her other arm was torn too, revealing a large, angry scar. "You've been fighting?"

"Hermione," Andromeda sighed. "She's upped her game a bit with me, I think."

"Did you find him?" Tonks asked, suddenly aware that her mother was alone. "Ollivander, I mean. Did you find him? Did you speak to him?"

Andromeda nodded weakly. She was tired and her body ached. "I spoke to him," she said softly. "I didn't get much time but I got what I wanted. What we needed. But I lost him." She covered her eyes with her hand and rubbed them. She just wanted to sleep, to get some rest. "Hermione found him too. She figured out where I'd hidden him and she got to him. She... she took him."

"She got him?" Rosmerta whispered and shook her head. "God bless his soul."

"I don't want to think about that just yet," Andromeda muttered. "She's not alone. Hermione. She's got an ally in Italy. A girl named Susana."

"Hermione? An ally?" Tonks sounded surprised. "How did she do that?"

"I think Susana was just looking for something to change her life. She's been trapped in a protective bubble for too long and she saw a way out," Andromeda answered. "In a way it isn't unlike what happened to Hermione." She sighed. "They seemed a little too friendly."

"You think they're lovers?" Tonks asked. "But Hermione and Bellatrix... and you..."

"And Narcissa, yes, I know," Andromeda answered. "But I suppose Hermione doesn't see any of that as a restriction. She and Susana seemed rather close. Susana is as brutal as Hermione is. She killed her former mentor without eve blinking. She chased after two wizards and just killed them. She had no remorse when she returned."

"Some people are just born bad," Rosmerta said. "That Susana sounds like she's pure evil."

Andromeda nodded and looked up. "She is and now she and Hermione are together and they have Ollivander. Though he gave me the information I needed, I still don't have enough to finish it all. What's the news on Gregorovitch?"

"He's in England, apparently," Tonks said. "One of my old Ministry buddies says he came over when Ollivander was kidnapped the first time round. I haven't got a location just yet but we're looking." She swallowed. "We need to think about Ginny, mum. Bellatrix and Narcissa have her and God only knows what they are doing to her right now."

"Gather the others and get them to meet us here in three hours," Andromeda said mutely. "I need to sleep, Nymphadora. I can't keep going like this."

Tonks nodded and helped her mother up. "I'll get you into bed and heal your arm too," she whispered and kissed her mother on her hair. "I love you, mum."

"I love you too, darling," Andromeda whispered as she climbed the stairs to the first floor and her daughter let go off her arm when they reached one of the bedrooms in the inn. Andromeda fell down on the bed, not even bothering to remove her boots or her clothes, and her head rested on the soft pillow.

Tonks slowly peeled back her mother's sleeve and revealed the angry burn. She muttered something to herself about not having a wand and left her mother on the bed as she walked back to the top of the stairs and called down for Rosmerta. "Ros? Could you come up and give me a hand?"

"Sure," the blonde witch answered and she came up. Upon seeing Andromeda's blistered arm she whistled through her teeth. "Oh dear, that doesn't look good. Go and have a look downstairs, under the bar. I keep some ointments in there. Bumps, bruises, the usual stuff. There may be some paste in there for burns."

Tonks went downstairs, rummaged through the cupboards and found the paste Rosmerta had been talking about. She took the lid off the jar and wrinkled her nose as the disgusting smell. She screwed the lid back on and climbed back up the stairs. She gave it to the other woman who was now sitting on the bed next to her mother, brushing a curl out of her eyes. Andromeda looked tired and drained.

"This is going to hurt a little," she whispered as she opened the jar.

"Not to mention stink," Tonks smiled.

"Yeah, that too," Rosmerta answered as she slowly put some of the paste on Andromeda's arm. "But it should heal the burn quite quickly."

Once she was finished she and Tonks slowly backed out of the room. Andromeda had fallen asleep and although the hours of rest were precious, she knew she would need as much of it as she could get. She knew that once she woke she would be right back where they started, in the midst of an ongoing war. She only had these precious few hours to succumb herself to her dreams. Only in dreams these days did people feel safe.

Everyone knew that the world they lived in wasn't.


	7. Infinity

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, folks. I got sucked into a crappy shift rotation at work but I am heading towards my string of days off so hopefully I can update a little more frequently. Anyway, here is a new chapter and finally we get some insight into what Andromeda has been doing and what her plan is. Not everything is revealed, ofcourse, and there are several things I want to explore in future chapters for different characters. Enjoy the read and let me know what you think. Your comments have been amazing so far and I love to hear your thoughts. ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Infinity**

Hermione looked out of the large floor to ceiling windows of the beach house and watched the sun disappear slowly behind the horizon. She could hear the sound of the waves rolling onto the beach and in the distance a seagull cried. She turned slowly when she became aware of the sound of soft footsteps behind her. Susana appeared from one of the two bedrooms, wearing only a white sheet she had taken from the bed. Her dark hair was a sharp contrast against the warm tones of her skin and the pure white of the fabric that clung to her body.

"What are we going to do with him?" Susana asked and pointed at the chained down form of Ollivander. The old man was asleep.

"Either he is going to tell me what he told Andromeda or he dies," Hermione said slowly and let one of her arms slip around Susana's waist, pulling her nearer. A smirk graced her lips as she leant in. Her warm breath ghosted over the Italian witch's skin. "Now that you know everything, will you promise to do everything I ask of you?"

"Anything," Susana whispered, planting her lips softly against Hermione's cheek.

Hermione took a step away from the raven haired woman and squared her jaw. Suddenly her eyes hardened and her voice lost its soft edge. Anger echoed in her voice. "Release him."

Susana summoned her clothes from the bedroom and changed back into the white trousers and black shirt she had worn before and left the white sheet on the floor. She circled around the coffee table and drew the tip of her wand across the shackles that bound Ollivander's ankles and wrists. They opened with a metallic click, rousing the old man from his disturbed sleep. Fear filled his eyes when he saw the dark haired young woman lean over him.

"Get him on his knees," Hermione instructed and watched as Susana obediently did what she asked. She grabbed Ollivander by his shoulders and ignored his whimper of pain as she shoved him off the sofa and forced him down onto his knees. Pleading eyes snapped up to look at Hermione.

"Miss Granger," he stammered. "Please..."

"Shut it, old man," Hermione hissed and drew her wand. The fear in his eyes only intensified when e spotted the piece of wood in her hand. "You know what this is. You know what it is part of and you have seen what it can do. Its twins are not here right now but that doesn't mean that its power is any less strong." She stepped closer to him. "Nor is it any less forgiving."

"Don't," Ollivander whispered. "It isn't worth it, I swear. Please, don't do this."

Hermione chuckled softly and her eyes snapped up to meet Susana's. The tip of her wand was pressed into the back of Ollivander's neck. She looked back at the old man. "I won't have to do anything if you tell me exactly what you told Andromeda." She leant in, bringing her lips close to the wand maker's ear. "Tell me what I need to know and I might just spare you."

Ollivander shook his head. Even in this moment, where he could almost see his own death, he still vowed to keep his word to Andromeda. Tears welled up in his eyes and he bit down on his lip, expecting the violent lashing of magic before it had even struck him. He had been here before, at the hands of the other two Black sisters when they demanded information about the third core. He had survived once. He hoped and prayed he could survive again.

"You idiot!" Hermione suddenly screamed and her wand came down in a slashing motion. Its tip grazed across Ollivander's cheek, drawing blood from underneath his paper thin skin. His defiance angered her. "Don't you know that I am going to _kill _you if you don't tell me what I want to know?!"

"I won't be worth anything to you once I'm dead," Ollivander managed to whisper. Blood began to seep into his mouth.

Hermione lowered her wand under his chin. "You won't be any good to her either," she hissed. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right here, right now?" She pressed her wand even firmer against his neck and felt his warm blood trickle onto the back of her hand. She took a deep breath and then suddenly she lashed out.

"CRUCIO!"

He fell backwards, hitting his head on the table. Blood began to pool onto the floor as Ollivander's body began to convulse. Susana leapt away from him, her bare feet now standing in a growing sea of blood. The old man's eyes rolled back into his head as he fought for every ragged breath. His weakened body didn't fight the curse. Instead the pain spread into every cell of his body and reached his brain, forcing him to relive the horrors from his past. The bone chilling cry of his sister mere seconds before being butchered by a Death Eater echoed in his head.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Hermione demanded as she walked over to Ollivander's still jerking body. She lowered her wand and the convulsing stopped. He inhaled deeply, tasting his own blood on his tongue, and his eyes were wide open and his pupils dilated. Blood stuck to his head, his face and his hands and had started to seep into the floorboards. She ignored the feeling of the blood underneath her feet and between her toes as she hovered over him. "Tell me or die!"

His breaths became more and more ragged and every breath was shallower than the one before. Hermione dropped to her knees beside him, grasping him by his shoulders and pulling him into a half seated position. Her hands were covered in the old man's blood. Her hazel eyes pierced into his. She shook him violently, causing his head to lull sideways. "TELL ME!"

Ollivander's eyes started to go dull, losing the light of life. Hermione's hand shot down to his chest and she could feel his heartbeat fade out under her fingers. She desperately clung on to him in a bid to find out his secret. She leant in. "Tell me and I'll let you live. Give you another chance at life. Tell me what you told Andromeda and I will send you back to England. I'll see to it that Bellatrix and Narcissa will never find you. I'll hide you myself!"

"Fiend... Fiendfyre..." Ollivander's voice was but a whisper and desperate eyes searched Hermione's face. "Fiendfyre."

"Andromeda and Fiendfyre?" Hermione whispered and Ollivander nodded. "She thinks it can destroy the Cores?" The wand maker nodded again and suddenly she let go off him. He lost his balance and fell back onto the bloodied floor. Hermione slowly stood up. Blood had stained her clothes, her hands and her face. Her eyes were hollow and empty and she slowly raised her arm, pointing her wand at Ollivander's chest.

"Avada Kedavra."

The green flash of light briefly lit up the old man's eyes and then it was gone. His eyes were still wide open but void of life. His last ragged breath died on his lips and his body lay limp and destroyed in the pool of blood.

"But you said..." Susana whispered, looking slightly horrified.

"I know what I said. I was never going to save him. I just needed him to believe that I was," Hermione whispered and turned away from Ollivander and the blood. She slowly walked back to the window. The sun had fully set behind the horizon and soon darkness would be here. Andromeda was out there somewhere, believing that Fiendfyre was the way to destroy the Cores. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself as she arranged her thoughts.

"What is Fiendfyre?" Susana asked curiously and walked up to Hermione. "I have never heard of it before."

"It is Dark Magic," Hermione answered. She had heard the term once or twice in her life and had read about it back at Hogwarts. "It is a very powerful fire spell that cannot be simply put out with an Aguamenti Charm or any other form of normal water. The blaze is so strong that it will destroy anything that comes onto its path. It is almost impossible to be stopped."

"She believes it can destroy the Three Cores?" Susana questioned and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. "It doesn't make sense. She would have to burn all three of you to do it. You're not just going to throw your wand into the flames, are you?"

"That's the part that bothers me," Hermione answered. "There has got to be more to it. Knowing how to use Fiendfyre and using it isn't going to be good enough and Andromeda knows this." She chewed her lip and took a deep breath. "She knows something else. Something she didn't tell Ollivander or something he didn't tell us." She glanced back over her shoulder at the dead man in the pool of blood. "He wouldn't have lived long enough to tell me the full truth anyway. He was beyond saving."

"Do you know how to use Fiendfyre?" Susana whispered. She kissed the back of Hermione's neck.

"It is difficult to control. The flames are enormous and take on the shapes of serpents and dragons. They will change constantly," Hermione explained. "I have never dared to use the spell, not even when the Three Cores are united. It requires an immense control. The flames possess the ability to follow an intended victim, as strange as this may sound."

"So what happens now?" Susana asked. "Where will you go?"

"Back to England," Hermione answered. "Andromeda has gone home, carrying with her knowledge that could potentially destroy us. I need to know what it is she found and what she intends to do. Besides, the Cores cannot be separated for long." She remembered leaving Ginny in the care of Bellatrix and Narcissa and smirked. "There are things that need to be taken care of." She turned slowly to look at the Italian woman. "You can come with me if you like."

Susana suddenly smiled. "Sounds to me like you have enough on your hands, my love. Perhaps I ought to stay here. There are people who like what you are doing. I can find them for you."

"Build an army abroad," Hermione answered and leant in. Her lips brushed against Susana's and she pulled her closer. "I like the way you're thinking."

"I don't just like the way you're thinking," Susana said knowingly and brushed a strand of hair out of Hermione's eyes. "Whenever you need help, call for me and I will be there. I will find those willing to support you. Plenty of people here heard about that Dark Lord you mentioned. They liked him so they'll like you."

"Perfect," Hermione breathed against the other woman's cheek, "I do hope you don't mind me not taking him?" She pointed at Ollivander. "I'm sure you can think of a way to dispose of him."

Susana smiled and pointed through the window at the incoming tide. "There is an ocean on my doorstep. He'll never be found."

~()~

"Get up!" Bellatrix growled and her fingers tangled in strands of red hair, yanking Ginny Weasley to her feet. The young witch almost immediately lost her balance, collapsing onto her knees. A soft whimper of pain escaped her but Bellatrix dealt an unforgiving backhand and Ginny's head jolted backwards, revealing the dark purple bruises across her face. Her eyes were both swollen shut, her lip was split and she was missing a front tooth.

"Up, I said!" Bellatrix scoffed and her strong hands grabbed the reluctant young woman by her shoulders and began dragging her out of her cell. The wizard that had been assigned to guard the dungeons looked on without flinching. Ginny's knees scraped across the floor as Bellatrix continued to pull at her arms.

"For fuck sake, I don't plan on dragging you up those bloody stairs," Bellatrix hissed once she had managed to drag Ginny out of her cell. She let go off the girl's arms and she collapsed again. Bellatrix kicked her into her side and Ginny curled up into a ball. "Either you walk or I'll force you up!"

Ginny managed to stagger to her feet, grabbing the stone wall for support. Her head was throbbing and she could barely see where she was going. With every step her body ached and her stomach growled in persistent hunger. All she had been given in her cell was some luke warm water. She managed to reach the stairs and slowly lifted up one leg to start climbing. Bellatrix was standing behind her, impatiently poking her wand into her back.

"Get on with it, you worthless piece of shit!"

It took ten minutes for Ginny to reach the top of the stairs. She tripped over the last step and fell face first onto the cold marble. The horrible feeling of sickness returned and her stomach turned. The vomiting that followed produced only bile and resulted in Bellatrix shrieking in outrage before forcefully using her foot to shove Ginny further into the room.

"Disgusting," she hissed. "You're lucky I haven't killed you right here!"

"Ah, look what we have here," said Narcissa as she rose up from the chair she had been sitting in. She scrutinized Ginny's bruised face from where she was standing. Purple bruised were bleeding into bright red marks and already slightly discolouring yellow and green. "If it isn't the little treacherous rebel."

Ginny lay on her side and felt Bellatrix's rough fingers brush her hair aside. The raven haired woman revealed the burn mark in the back of her neck and she flinched when cold fingers pressed against the swollen skin. Tears sprung into her eyes when Bellatrix pressed a little bit harder and Ginny clenched her jaw, hoping to smother her own outcry of pain.

"It's festering," Bellatrix said and Narcissa moved closer too.

Bellatrix was right. The blisters of the burn had popped and now the skin underneath lay exposed. The first signs of infection had started to show. Yellow scabs had begun to form around the wound and the red inflammation of the skin had spread all the way down to Ginny's back. Soon the wound would be filled with puss and the infection would spread into her blood, slowly poisoning and killing her.

"What are we going to do with her?" Narcissa asked, fixing her blue eyes on her sister.

"I say we ask a few more questions," Bellatrix laughed and drew her wand. She aimed it at Ginny and her charcoal eyes were alive when the curse rolled off her lips. "Crucio!"

~()~

The Three Broomsticks only catered to resistance members these days. There was hardly anybody else left in Hogsmeade and the pub had become the standard place for people to meet. Almost every night people came in looking for the latest news or to make new plans. Rosmerta gladly offered her services and had proven herself to be rather strategic.

Andromeda looked around the group of people that had gathered tonight. Seamus and Dean sat at the bar, each clutching a bottle of Butterbeer. They had not said a word since coming in. The table closest to the bar was occupied by Hannah and Marcus and they had been joined by Katie Bell, an old friend of Harry's who had played Quidditch with him. She had only arrived in Hogsmeade an hour ago after fleeing her parents' house in Leeds. She had heard about the resistance and joined, reminding Dean and Seamus that it was like Dumbledore's Army and they needed to do something.

The atmosphere in the pub was solemn. Everyone knew they had lost at least four of their members tonight. Fred and George were dead. Andromeda didn't even question that fact. Bellatrix and Narcissa had no reason to leave them alive. Rolanda and Poppy were dead too. Dean and Seamus told her that they had tried to go back to find their bodies but all they found were smouldering heaps of ash. Nobody dared to think about what had happened to Ginny.

"What happened to Ollivander?" Tonks asked, rousing her mother from her thoughts. The question had been burning on the tip of everyone's tongue.

Andromeda looked around. Rosmerta was leaning against the bar. "I found him in Italy and he gave me the information I needed. However, Hermione found him too and it came to a clash inside Saint Marc's Basilica. I tried to protect him but Hermione and Susana, the girl that was with her, were too quick. Hermione attacked me. Once in the church and once before that. They grabbed Ollivander and disappeared. Merlin knows where they went."

"Who is this Susana?" Rosmerta asked.

"Lucia told me that she is a bright and clever young woman. She is a little strange apparently. She has a deep fascination for the Dark Arts and never quite overcame the fact that the church burnt both her parents on the stake. Lucia explained to me that Susana was looking for something to give her life meaning again but she was so full of rage and anger that it was very hard to control her," Andromeda said. "The y tried to guide her in the right direction but the darkness inside of her just grew. In the end she would always fall for the Dark side, Lucia said. It was just a matter of time."

"Sounds like somebody else we know," Tonks said dryly and her mother's eyes met hers. "So she is with Hermione now?"

"I have no doubt Hermione will be coming back to England sooner rather than later. She knows I went home and she will want to know what I know," Andromeda said slowly. "She'll be back."

"What are we going to do about Ginny?" Dean asked. "Bellatrix has her. I don't even think I want to know what she's doing to her right now."

"We can't do anything," Andromeda sighed. "Not until we find Gregorovitch and he can help me with the rest of the plan."

"What exactly is your plan?" Rosmerta asked and suddenly all eyes were focused on the dark haired witch. "You found Ollivander and he told you something. What is it he told you?"

"Only he could tell me if what I wanted could really work. He is the man who created the Three Cores. I needed to know if he believed something could be created to break them apart, destroy them," Andromeda answered. "When I met with Ginny in his old wand shop, I spotted something he had been w0rking on. I saw pieces of paper stuck to the wall of his office, detailing the outline of a wand that could hold a whole new kind of Core. However the papers were badly burnt when the Death Eaters torched the shop."

"There are many kinds of wand cores. What makes you think this one was any different?" Tonks asked.

"I merely relied on the belief that if Ollivander knew what he had created, he would have tried to destroy it. He didn't have much time, which is probably why he never got to finish it," Andromeda explained. "I needed to ask him what he had started, what he knew. If there is a way to destroy the Cores then he could very well be the only one who knew how."

"And did he?" Seamus asked.

"Up to a point, yes," Andromeda answered. "How many of you have heard of Fiendfyre?"

"Isn't that the Dark Magic fire that destroys everything it encounters, using just about anything for fuel?" Tonks asked, relying on her Auror training. "It takes on the shapes of serpents and dragons and requires someone really strong to control it. I have seen it used once and the flames hunted down the person the spell was aimed at before turning on the person who cast it. Needless to say neither of them survived. Why would you think of Fiendfyre?"

"Because it was written on one of the notes," Andromeda answered. "I didn't understand it at first because you cannot use fire, or a flame, as a wand core. It would just incinerate the wood. But Ollivander explained something else to me. He said that if Fiendfyre is allowed to burn unchecked for too long it can produce something called an Ashwinder."

Rosmerta frowned. "What the bloody hell is an Ashwinder?"

"A serpent that is created from the remains of any magical fire when left to burn," Andromeda answered and the term serpent immediately made her think of Hermione. "They are pale and thin with red eyes. They'll rise from the embers of a dying fire and slither off to lay their eggs in a dark corner somewhere. They leave an ashy trail behind. Once they have laid their eggs, they die. The eggs will ignite and eventually burn the building down."

"I see. Fiendfyre never really dies down unless the eggs are destroyed," Dean said. "But what has this got to do with Ollivander and his wand?"

"When I asked him if some element of Fiendfyre could be used as a wand core, he confessed he had been experimenting with it but he couldn't figure out how to add the fire to the core. He had been looking for a way to use a destructive fire as a magical wand which meant that any spell it casts would immediately burn whatever object it strikes," Andromeda explained. "Fiendfyre looks like our only chance to destroying the Cores."

"But how do you add it to a wand?" Katie asked. "Ollivander just said that he couldn't do it. All other wand cores are solid. Unicorn hair, dragon heart string, phoenix feather. How could he use something that is liquid?"

"It was something only one man ever managed to do before," Andromeda said. "Gregorovitch once succeeded in using a liquid core made out of frozen dragon blood which was then allowed to melt inside the wood. Now blood has a whole different structure than fire, not to mention it doesn't destroy everything in its wake but Ollivander hoped that Gregorovitch would be able to help." She looked at her daughter. "We know he's in England but we have to find him first."

"What about the Elder wand?" Rosmerta suddenly asked.

"Come again?" Andromeda asked. "I don't think I have ever heard of it."

"Do you know the Tale of the Three Brothers?" Rosmerta asked. "The first one asked for a wand so powerful it could rule all others. The second brother asked for a way to be reunited with his lover who had died and the third one asked for a way to cheat Death?" A few people in the pub nodded. "I once heard a story that said that it wasn't just a fairytale and those three items actually exist. The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak. Together they form the Deathly Hallows. They are said to make one the Master of Death."

"I think I have heard a story about the Death Stick before," Tonks said and glanced at her mother. "And this time I am not referring to Hermione's wand." She sighed. "But everyone always said it was just a fairytale. You know, something a parent made up once to tell their stubborn child before going to bed at night. Nobody knows if the Deathly Hallows actually exist."

"We can't sit around and wait to find out if they exist or not," Andromeda said and rubbed her eyes. It was late and she was tired. The lack of sleep was beginning to catch up. "We need Gregorovitch if we want to find out if he can help us or not."

"The search resumes first thing tomorrow morning," Tonks said and stood up. "We travel in groups. Meet me down here at eight o'clock tomorrow and we'll discuss exactly where we're going with this. Try and get some sleep tonight. I know it's been a hard couple of days and we are all worried about Ginny but our best chance at saving her is by being rested and alert."

A handful of people were staying at the Inn whilst others had found accommodation in the village. Rosmerta saw those who were leaving out and then bolted the front door. When she turned around she found Andromeda climbing the stairs, with Tonks behind her. She followed them up and on the landing they went their separate ways.

"How much chance do you think we've got?" Tonks asked her mother before opening the door to her room.

Andromeda rubbed the arm where Hermione had burnt her. "I don't know," she answered. "I really don't know but we have to try. If we don't, all might as well be lost."


	8. What Never Was

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone is still with this story. This morning a large part of the plot came to me and I have written it out now – including a possible ending even though it is many _many _chapters away. Also, I have decided that this will definitely become a trilogy so after Nemesis there will be a third installment. Now, I hope that this chapter gives an answer to questions some of you have been asking and it also plants the seed to events I have in mind for future chapters.  
I am very much focused on Hermione's fear of everything falling apart and Narcissa's jealousy. All characters will get more time to reflect in future chapters and more information about their backgrounds will also become known. Now, the obsessional love part still forms one of the main plot lines within Nemesis but it is slowly being poisoned by the ideas of fear and jealousy. I want more character development in Nemesis, an insight in some of the psychology why they do the things they do. What changed them, how did they become this way. Some interesting things coming up in the future!

**NOTE OF IMPORTANCE:** I have decided to rename the stories with the main inspiration being given to me by a few loyal Reader. The series will now be known as _The Unholy Trinity _series with Serpent Spell and Nemesis identifying two out of the three books.

~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**What Never Was**

Strings of mist pressed against the castle's windows as she walked up the lane leading from the river bank to the heavy wooden front doors. She didn't know why she didn't Apparate right but there was something strangely calming about walking and feeling the cool evening wind tug at her hair. She had pushed her hands deeply into the pockets of her jeans and the sound of her footsteps echoed through the quiet night.

The front door swung open before she could even tap the magical door handle and Hermione looked up to see Bellatrix standing in the dimly lit hall. Dressed in a velvet black dress and with her coarse culls pulled back in a loose ponytail, the older witch looked strangely calm. Charcoal eyes searched Hermione's face and she stepped aside to allow her to enter.

"Where is Ollivander?" she breathed once the door had closed.

Hermione turned around slowly. "Dead."

Bellatrix's eyes darkened as she studied Hermione's face. Strands of brown hair fell down the sides of her face but she seemed unhurt. She took a step closer to the brunette. "Did you speak to him?"

"Where is Narcissa?" Hermione asked, ignoring Bellatrix's sudden closeness though her heart hammered so loudly against her ribcage she felt it would explode. "You will want to hear this."

"Then don't leave us waiting," Narcissa said calmly. She had made her way down the stairs and now stood a few steps behind her sister. Blue eyes had fixed on Hermione. There was something cold and distant about her. Something Hermione couldn't put her finger on. "What happened?"

"They provided the old man with shelter in Italy," Hermione said as she led Narcissa and Bellatrix into the dining room. She casually flicked her wand and the candles and torches ignited. Their flames cast shadows upon the walls and when Hermione turned around she could see the fire reflect in Bellatrix's eyes. "Andromeda got to him before I did and she hid him in a church."

"Filthy blood-traiting bitch," Narcissa hissed and Hermione ignored the sudden roar of anger in the pit of her stomach.

"What did he tell her?" Bellatrix whispered. There was desperation in her voice.

"Fiendfyre," Hermione answered. "Whatever Andromeda is trying to do, it evolves around Fiendfyre." Her eyes found Bellatrix. "You have cast the spell in the past and you know how dangerous it is. Most skilled witches and wizards struggle to control the flames. If she is going to use the Fiendfyre to destroy us..."

"She will never destroy us!" Bellatrix objected. "Andromeda is a fool."

"Fiendfyre destroys everything in its wake, Bella," Hermione said. There was a hint of fear in her eyes. "Not even we stand a chance against those flames. We couldn't produce a spell strong enough to extinguish it even if we had ten Cores! Andromeda has found the one thing that can break us apart."

"It can also kill her," Narcissa said coolly. The look in her eyes was distant and cold, almost frozen. Her face had changed into an emotionless mask. "Fiendfyre has a tendency to not just incinerate the person the spell was aimed at but also its caster if they do not get away quick enough."

Hermione chewed her lip. "Fiendfyre has another quality. Something I've been thinking about on my way back. When left uncontrolled it produces Ashwinders. Snake like creatures that slither off into a corner and lay eggs. If the eggs are not frozen in time, they will catch fire and incinerate a dwelling in mere minutes. Fiendfyre is a fire within a fire. Andromeda knows something about its qualities we do not."

"Why would she need a wand maker to tell her about Fiendfyre?" Narcissa questioned. "Any wand can produce the spell, assuming it is done correctly. Ollivander made wands. He was not the type of wizard to invent spells or know much about them. Why would she need him?"

"Get me the Weasley girl," Hermione suddenly said and Bellatrix's eyes snapped to Narcissa. "She'll tell us." When neither witch moved Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Do I need to go down to the dungeons myself and talk to her?"

"That may not be such a bad idea," Bellatrix answered and a smirk spread across her face. Slowly she moved closer to Hermione. Her breath was hot against her ear and Hermione shivered at the sensation. "The little bitch had some issues behaving herself in your absence. Narcissa and I set her straight but I'm afraid she won't be able to walk for some time."

"Take me to her," Hermione whispered and turned her head so that her lips almost touched Bellatrix's. "She holds the answer."

Narcissa unexpectedly stepped forward and took Hermione's hand. The brunette's eyes met her ice cold blue and the blonde witch's fingers trailed up Hermione's arm, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. Her other hand slipped around her waist, coming to a rest on the small of her back, before pulling her nearer. Warm lips kissed the side of her mouth and the tip of her tongue followed the slight curve of Hermione's lower lip.

"Come," she whispered and began leading Hermione towards the dungeons. Bellatrix followed a few steps behind them.

They descended down the steps into the dungeon. It was dark and cold and Hermione flicked her wand. A lone candle standing on a small wooden table lit up and the tiny flame illuminated the pitch black corridor. The wizard that had been left guarding the cell door looked up and when he saw Hermione his eyes widened.

"You can go," she said sharply and he nodded obediently before disappearing in the darkness behind them.

Hermione tapped the bolt that kept Ginny's cell door locked and it opened with a metal screeching noise. The cell door opened and she stepped inside. The red head lay on her side in the corner furthest away from her, her face obscured by damp strands of hair. Her hands had been tied behind her back. The water bowl was empty, lay upside down and the sheet that served as a makeshift bed was wet. In the quietness of the cell Hermione could hear Ginny's ragged breathing. Every time her lungs expanded a small whimper of pain followed.

"Sit up," Hermione commanded.

The figure that was Ginny stirred weakly and lifted up her head enough for Hermione to make out the contorted features of her face. The bruising had spread, covering almost all of her pale skin. The cut across her cheek had begun to fester and she could smell the onset of infection. Bloodshot eyes pierced into Hermione's and she recognised the fire and determination. Although beaten and broken, Ginny's willpower still remained.

Hermione took a step forward and then knelt down. "Now you listen to me," she whispered sweetly and let the tip of her wand slide under Ginny's face. "Your brothers are dead. Most of your friends are dead too. If you just tell me what it is Andromeda wants with the Fiendfyre..." She could see Ginny's eyes widen and chuckled so softly. "So easy. So she _does_ know about the Fiendfyre. Tell me what she wants with it."

"I'd rather die," Ginny managed to whisper. Her defiance hadn't subsided.

Hermione cocked her head and brushed a strand of wet hair out of Ginny's eyes. "Really?" she asked softly. Suddenly she grasped the red hair firmly and yanked Ginny's head back. Her former friend howled in pain. "You really want to die? Because believe me, I have no problem with that but I am going to let _them_ do it!" She pointed at Bellatrix and Narcissa. "And I will tell them to take their time and I will enjoy every horrified scream coming from this fucking dungeon!"

"You're scared!" Ginny hissed. "You're scared she has finally found a way to stop you!"

"She will never stop me!" Hermione snarled and pressed her wand a little firmer against Ginny's throat. "She'll never stop us!"

"You lost, Hermione," Ginny groaned when Hermione unexpectedly let go off her hair, clutching a shank of red hair. Tears had sprung in Ginny's bloodied eyes. The pain was excruciating yet she didn't want to give up. "Once she has found what she's looking for, there will be no stopping her."

"Tell me!" Hermione screeched and jammed her wand so roughly into Ginny's neck that the skin pierced and she drew blood. The warm, sticky liquid began to pour over her hands. "Tell me or I swear to God I will leave you here bleeding to death." She pushed Ginny backwards. The young redhead rolled onto her stomach in an attempt to protect herself but Hermione threw herself on top of her. Strong legs pinned her old friend to the floor and her hands pinned Ginny's already bruised and battered arms above her head. The position was painful and with her hands tied together she couldn't fight back. Blazing eyes looked down at the prey below her.

"Bella," she growled and the raven haired witch moved closer. "Your whip."

Bellatrix laughed deviously as she flicked her wand and silently summoned her whip. Seconds later it landed in the palm of her open hand and she gave it to Hermione. The young brunette slowly stood back up and stared down at Ginny in contempt and disgust. The sight of the whip brought fear into Ginny's eyes and tears began to seep down her cheeks, clearing the dirt left behind by the dried blood.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what it is Andromeda is looking for?" Hermione asked softly. She smacked the whip off the ground right next to Ginny's head. The sound was bone chilling and Ginny whimpered in fear. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to find Bellatrix and Narcissa leaning against the door, Narcissa's arms wrapped around her sister's waist, head resting on her shoulder. Both had smiles on their faces.

"TELL ME WHAT SHE WANTS!" Hermione screamed and lifted her arm up again. This time the whip wasn't going to hit the floor. "TELL ME!"

The only answer she got was a soft whimpered cry and the whip lashed unforgiving across Ginny's back. The thin fabric of her shirt ripped upon impact, revealing purple bruised skin with red scratches. The burn on her shoulder had grown infected and yellow puss surrounded the blisters. The skin now bled where the whip had made contact. Ginny's back arched upon impact, exposing all the bones pressing against her paper thin skin, but now she relaxed again.

The whip went up and came down again and again. When Hermione's arm shot up again anger blurred her vision. She didn't think. She didn't see. All she felt was the all consuming fear about losing everything.

"Stop!" Ginny whimpered unexpectedly. Her voice had broken and the final bit of willpower that she had left had finally crumbled. "Please... just... no more. Hermione... please."

She lowered her whip, startled by Ginny's ability to speak. "Shame, I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Ginny was shaking so violently that she struggled to speak. "She...is...looking for the...wand."

"The wand?" Hermione asked and fear settled in her chest. "What wand?"

"The wand she found in Ollivander's wand shop. It was broken. He had tried to create it but failed," Ginny whispered. Her muscles relaxed now that she realised Hermione wasn't going to lash her again. She turned her head enough to look at the brunette she had once considered one of her best friends. She was a stranger now. A monster she didn't recognise. "She believes it can help her."

"No wand is more powerful than us," Hermione hissed. "Andromeda is a fool if she believes she can combine Fiendfyre and a wand. The flames will destroy the damn thing as well as her before she can even try."

"She needs Gregorovitch to help her," Ginny continued. As she spoke blood began to seep from her mouth. She could taste it in the back of her throat. Her organs were protesting against the severe beatings she had suffered and the cold and damp environment she was kept in. Her kidneys were damaged and started to fail. "Please, Hermione, just help me. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"You lied to me before, you deceitful little whore!" Hermione cried. "Why should I believe you now?"

A hint of hope sprang in Ginny's eyes. "I don't want to die."

Hermione cocked her head. "This is war, Ginny. People die in a war." She pushed the redhead over with the tip of her boot and inspected the damage across the front of her body. What was left of Ginny's clothes was covered in blood. She was covered in bruises and where her clothes were ripped Hermione could see her ribs protruding. She turned away and looked at Narcissa.

"Get her cleaned up."

"What?!" The blonde witch looked bewildered.

"I said, get her cleaned up!" Hermione sneered. "I didn't say you have to run her a fucking bath, Cissy. You've got a wand. Use it!"

Narcissa's ice blue eyes darkened as she let her arms fall away from Bellatrix and stepped further into the cold cell. She glanced down at the shivering creature at her feet and huffed in disgust. Hermione walked past Narcissa to the door but took the blonde's arm before leaving. Their gazes locked. "Do whatever you think you need to do but I want her to live at least through the night."

She left the cell and walked through the dark corridor back to the stairs. The sound of Bellatrix's footsteps echoed behind her and when Hermione reached the top of the stairs she turned to find the raven haired woman appearing from the darkness below. She reached out a hand for Bellatrix to take and Bellatrix's fingers closed around her wrist unexpectedly, pulling her towards her.

"Who did you call a lying deceitful whore?" she hissed as her free hand yanked up Hermione's shirt and revealed the pale flesh of her back. Bright red scratches sat across her skin where Susana's nails had drawn blood. Bellatrix's eyes darkened and her hand smacked across Hermione's face, causing it to snap sideways. "You betrayed me!"

Her iron grip only tightened as she dragged Hermione across the room, out of the door and up the stairs. Hermione fought to free herself from the older woman's grip but Bellatrix was stronger. When she fought too much Bellatrix's other hand grabbed a fistful of brown hair and yanked her head backwards. Hermione felt a sense of fear overwhelm her when she realised that this anger was unlike any other kind she had ever seen in Bellatrix. She was raging and the pure hatred flickered in her eyes.

Bellatrix kicked open one of the doors along the landing and threw Hermione onto the hardwood floor. The brunette landed on her stomach but pushed herself up on her arms immediately. Her head snapped around and she stared defiantly at Bellatrix. The raven haired woman was positively livid and dark eyes fixed on Hermione.

"Your jealousy surprises me, Bella," Hermione chuckled. "You can bear your own sisters touching me but the thought of another's hands on me drives you insane." She slowly stood up and moved closer to Bellatrix. Her cheek still stung where Bellatrix had hit her but the pain only increased her desire. She licked her lips. "You don't mind Narcissa or Andromeda claiming what belongs to you..."

Bellatrix's hand made contact with Hermione's cheek again and the slap was so powerful that Hermione staggered backwards, losing her orientation for just a moment. It was all Bellatrix needed. With another firm smack she forced the brunette onto the old fashioned four poster bed in the corner of the room. Hermione's knees buckled when she made contact with the wood and she landed on her back. Before she could blink Bellatrix had thrown herself on top of her, one hand closing around her throat.

"Nobody owns you but me," Bellatrix hissed as she began to unbutton Hermione's trousers and revealed the black laced underwear she wore underneath. Her fingers squeezed tighter around the young woman's throat, enhancing the sensation of lust, control, power and fear. She pulled Hermione's jeans down her hips and further down her legs, grazing her fingers along the inside of her thighs.

Hermione stared up at Bellatrix in surprise. The older woman was so much stronger than she had given her credit for and when she felt Bellatrix's hand slide up under her shirt before encountering the swell of her breasts, a soft moan fell from her lips. Almost instantly Bellatrix squeezed her throat again, silencing her. She muttered something so quietly Hermione could barely hear it and the remainder of their clothes vanished. Bellatrix was naked too and the sensation of her burning hot flesh against her own almost pushed Hermione over the edge.

She cried in pain when Bellatrix's teeth sank into the side of her neck, drawing blood from underneath her skin. Bellatrix could feel the pulsating vein underneath her lips and smiled. "That heart beats only for me," she whispered. "It is a part of me. It belongs to me."

"I belong to you," Hermione whispered and arched her back when she felt Bellatrix's hand slide between her legs. The raven haired woman lay on top of her and Hermione's legs wrapped around Bellatrix's back when she felt the slender digits enter her. Her nails dug deeply into her lover's flesh and Bellatrix smothered her outcry of desire with a searing kiss.

"They can never love you like I love you," Bellatrix breathed into Hermione's ear as she flicked her thumb over the bundle of nerves. "Hearts and souls are nothing compared to how I feel for you. Not even death itself can undo what we are." Burning lips trailed down the side of Hermione's neck towards her collarbone. Their bodies glistened with a fine layer of sweat and Hermione clung on to Bellatrix's body as if it was her only lifeline.

Hermione's body lifted off the mattress when she hit her climax and she flung her arms around Bellatrix's neck, holding on until the blistering heat between her legs started to wear off and she was once again able to think. She collapsed against the pillows off the bed and trough half open eyes she watched the raven haired woman lay herself down beside her. Bellatrix's arm protectively wrapped itself around Hermione's waist and she kissed her shoulder blade, right where one of the scratches left behind by Susana sat on her skin.

"Nobody desires you the way I do," she whispered. There was a danger to her voice. "Not even my sisters." Sharp nails clawed across Hermione's bare stomach. "Neither of them."

~()~

Dawn brought rain to London. Thick drops slid down the glass of the bedroom window when Hermione woke. She became aware of the warm body lying beside her and rolled over to find Bellatrix still sleeping. The curtains were wide open and weak morning light fell into the room. The skies were packed with grey clouds and she could hear the storm winds howl around the castle. The weather had changed significantly over night as if to signal the start of something new, something dark.

Hermione carefully slipped out of bed and picked up her wand from the floor. She summoned her clothes and transfigured them into an elegant black dress with long sleeves that reached down to her ankles and clung to her frame. She used a simple spell on her hair and it bound itself in a ponytail. She left Bellatrix asleep in the bed and crossed the room to the door. Carefully she stepped out onto the landing and listened. All she could hear was the sound of rain hammering down on the glass dome.

She made her way down the stairs and into the large, high ceilinged living room. To her surprise she found she wasn't alone. Narcissa sat by the fire place, her legs curled up underneath her, reading a book. The blonde witch looked up when she heard Hermione enter and almost immediately her blue eyes darkened. She put down the book and squared her jaw.

"She lived," she said coolly. "The Weasley brat survived the night."

"Good," Hermione said. She became aware of the tension building in the room. "She will be of use to us in the future. Sooner or later the resistance will want her back. They'll come looking for her."

"She was right, you know," Narcissa said as she slowly stood up. "When she said you were scared." She fixed Hermione with her piercing stare. "You _are _afraid. What I am trying to understand is what it is you are afraid off. Losing us? Losing yourself?"

"I don't want to lose what we fought so hard for," Hermione said and the pride laced her words. She gestured around the room. "The ultimate power lies within us, Cissy. It is a part of us, a part of our whole existence. It feeds us. It brings us back together whenever we are forced apart. It's what made us survive; what helped us create everything we became."

"Then what is it that frightens you so much?" Narcissa whispered when she reached Hermione. Softly her hand cupped the brunette's cheek. The skin was red raw where Bellatrix had hit her the previous night. Narcissa's gaze lingered on the slowly developing bruise, registering what it was and how it had come to be there. Her pupils dilated. "You are afraid of finding out that you cannot hold onto what you created? That my sister will come and take away everything you are?"

"Andromeda is all but dead to me!" Hermione hissed. "She claims she loves me but she will never be able to forgive for what I have done. One day she will have to realise that."

"But you love her," Narcissa breathed. "Your eyes light up with love when your lips speak of hate." Her finger dipped down to Hermione's chin and lifted it up, forcing her to look at her. "You claim to love my sisters." She moved closer, her lips a mere inch from Hermione's. Suddenly her hand dropped from under her chin to wrist and grabbed it. "You claim you love them yet you never speak of love to me."

"I love you," Hermione sighed. The words lingered between them.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "Such lies." She withdrew her hand from Hermione's wrist. "Have you forgotten that first time I came to you, at Hogwarts? You spoke of betraying my sister. You said she would never know. Yet here we are; the three of us together and you favour Bellatrix more than me. You even favour my blood traiting sister more than me!"

"Cissy..." Hermione began but then she noticed the blonde had drawn her wand. She took her own and stepped away from the other witch. "You know you cannot kill me. The Core will recognise its twin and you cannot take my life."

"I can at least try!" Narcissa hissed. "IMPEDIMENTA!"

"PROTEGO!" Hermione's Shield Charm caused Narcissa's jinx to shoot across the room and crash into the wall. One of the windows shattered and the rain came pouring inside, drenching them both.

Upstairs a door opened and thundering footsteps made their way down the stairs. Bellatrix ran into the living room and found her sister and her lover facing each other. Both were panting as adrenaline pumped through their veins. Neither looked away from the other witch but when Bellatrix's arm slipped around Hermione's waist in an attempt to force her to lower her wand, Narcissa leapt forward.

"Gather yourself, Narcissa!" Bellatrix shrieked and placed herself in front of Hermione. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"The deceitful little whore!" Narcissa sneered. "Lying in your face about how she does not love our sister but her eyes tell the truth her words try to hide!"

"Is this what became of Lucius?!" Bellatrix questioned. "That night he came to see you, asking for your forgiveness and for a rekindling of your marriage? Is that why I found you washing the blood of the floor? Did you kill him because your heart has attached itself to another?!" Bellatrix's charcoal eyes held her sister's frozen blue. "Our hearts are not ours to give away, Cissy. They belong to us equally yet we cannot control what lives inside them."

"You will allow her to love that bitch?!" Narcissa hissed. "I see the way you look at her, Bella. It is the way I always hoped you would look at me. It is the way you _used_ to look at her!"

"Silence!" Bellatrix barked and the anger dripped from her words. "Hold your tongue or I swear to God I will cut it out and do it for you." She turned around and looked at Hermione. "Did you start this?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" Hermione answered. "Don't look at me as if I'm insane. She's the crazy one!"

Bellatrix looked back at Narcissa. Many would never have believed the aristocratic Narcissa Malfoy to be the most unhinged of all. The soft, beautiful features masked true evil. She matched if not outdid her sister in her torture techniques and those who had once referred to Narcissa as the Ice Queen in the Daily Prophet many moons ago had no idea how right they were. Narcissa's soul was void of compassion. Her thoughts were darker than the blackest night. Even as a child she would surprise those who first saw her. Beyond those blue eyes lived a demon worse than hell itself.

"Love is wasted on you, Narcissa," Hermione spat as she stepped past Bellatrix. The older witch tried to take her wand from her but Hermione pulled her arm away but did not aim the weapon at Narcissa. "You need at least a fragment of a heart." She cocked her head. "Jealousy doesn't become you. It makes you spiteful and selfish."

"And dangerous," Bellatrix added.

"I love you, Cissy," Hermione said slowly. "What we share runs well beyond the comprehension of many souls outside these walls. I desire you as much as I desire your sister. Desire cannot be measured nor can it be understood. What drives me into your arms one moment and into the arms of another the next?" She rolled her wand through her fingers. "This ties me to you in a way nobody will ever know. I am _always _a part of you."

Narcissa stared at Hermione. "I have seen you, Hermione. You are dead inside. You feel nothing. You love nothing."

Hermione's eyes pierced into Narcissa's. "Then neither do you."


	9. Believe

**Author's Note:** Took me a little while to get an update going but here it is. Someone commented in a review how they like that the angle switches between Hermione's side of the story and Andromeda's side of the story. To me, both sides are of equal importance and events taking place on both sides come back to form a complete story. It is very important to me to show both sides. Enjoy this chapter. It is written from the resistance's point of view. ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Believe**

There was a sense of anticipation hanging in the room. People didn't speak as they clutched their warm mugs of tea and coffee. The sun had barely climbed up from behind the horizon and thin strings of mist pressed against the windows of the pub. It looked dark and dreary outside, as if something loomed over them that they couldn't see.

Andromeda put down her now empty mug and pushed herself off the barstool she had been sitting on. She felt various sets of eyes snap in her direction when she stood up and slowly raised her eyes to meet their expecting gazes.

"We have to find Gregorovitch, the old wand maker," she explained and people nodded. "Tonks has narrowed it down to three locations, all of which are places that he used to go. I haven't got a clue if he would go back to any of them and all those places now fall into Core territory. It isn't going to be easy getting in and I fully expect to have to fight."

"We're as ready now as we're ever going to be," Dean said and people around him nodded.

Andromeda weakly smiled. "Good man, Dean. I know I am asking a lot of you. I am asking you to go out there and find a man who may or may not be able to help us. I am holding on to the firm belief that he can at least tell us what to do next, even if he cannot produce a wand of some sort. We need to believe that we can succeed because if we don't, there is no point walking out of this door."

"Gregorovitch is our only hope to find some way of dealing with the Cores. We can fight the Keepers and the Scouts. Most of them are dumber than your average troll and they haven't got a clue what to do with their wands. I admit, some of them are cleverer – fools like Yaxley belong to that group-, but it isn't about the Keepers and the Scouts. In the end we can overpower them but the Cores will just send a replacement," Tonks said.

"What about Ginny?" Seamus asked. "Are we going to rescue her?"

Andromeda glanced at her daughter. After everyone had retired to bed the previous night, Tonks had knocked on her mother's bedroom door with the same question. "We need to find a way to defeat the Cores if we want any chance of saving Ginny. Sending any of us into that castle right now would just be a suicide mission. We wouldn't make it past the door."

"We would try using Polyjuice Potion again," Seamus countered. "It worked before. It could work again."

Andromeda was painfully reminded of what had happened, what she had done, the last time she used Polyjuice Potion within the walls of Robur Castle. "It worked when we wanted information, Seamus. I don't know if it will work for all of us to make our way inside. We haven't got much potion left and we are currently in no position to brew more or get some from anywhere else."

"Where will we be going to look for Gregorovitch?" Katie's voice was soft and when Andromeda looked at the girl she saw the dark rings around her eyes. The lack of sleep was getting to them all.

"The first one is a small village just outside of Glasgow, Scotland," Tonks said and she flicked her wand. A map Britain appeared and landed neatly on the table. She pointed her wand at a tiny dot and a small flag appeared, moving at will as she let her wand trail across the map. "It's called Saint Helen. Gregorovitch lived there for a little while when he was younger. Nobody really knows this but apparently its common knowledge within the Ministry. He was only here for a few years." Her wand shifted further south. "The second place we will be looking at today is Manchester. I've been told it's a hotspot for foreign witches and wizards since the rise of the Core. Many are trapped in our country. Some are too afraid to leave, worried that if they do it will be a sign of treason and they will be killed."

"And the last one is here," Andromeda said and pointed her wand to Wales. "Snowdonia. It is a National Park in Wales but apparently there is a small Wizarding village, hidden from the Muggle world. It was one of the last places to be taken by the Cores but I've been told that they fought like warriors and were all brandishing wands uncommon in England which leads me to believe that Gregorovitch stopped there for at least a little while and created some new wands."

"Rosmerta will be taking Dean and Susan to Saint Helen. Seamus and Marcus will come with me to Manchester," Tonks said and looked around the group. Everyone's gaze was fixed on the map. She could see the determination as well as the fear behind their eyes. "Katie, you will go with my mother to Saint Helen." Her eyes drifted around. There were a few people here she didn't really know. "Anyone else is free to volunteer but we really need people to stay in Hogsmeade. With Rosmerta gone for several hours, we need someone to guard the pub."

"I'll stay," said an unexpected voice behind them and Rosmerta looked up in surprise.

"Aberforth," she smiled. "Didn't think I'd ever see you leave that grotty old pub of yours."

"I hear all the excitement's here these days," Aberforth answered and crossed the room towards the table. "Can't sell a bloody pint of Firewhisky in the Hog's Head these days."

Andromeda eyed the man up. The resemblance to his brother was striking and even if she hadn't known she could have guessed. Aberforth had the same blue eyes as his brother and the long, silver coloured beard wasn't far off the impressive length Albus' had been. She straightened her spine and extended her hand. "Good to see you, Aberforth."

"I hear most of this is your doing," Aberforth said as he shook Andromeda's hand. "Always knew there were at least some decent Black's left. Bless Sirius soul. He was a good man."

"He was indeed," Andromeda smiled at the memory of her cousin. "He died protecting the world from evil. If only he had known then what we know now, the world would have been a different place."

"I hear you're looking for Gregorovitch," Aberforth said. "What's the old rascal been up to?"

"He may be able to help us," Andromeda answered. "He was there when the dragon whose heartstrings were used for the wands was killed. Ollivander had come up with a possible idea to destroy the Cores by creating another wand powerful enough to do some serious damage but all his attempts failed. He suggested we find Gregorovitch."

"What happened to the old wand maker?" Aberforth asked. "I quite liked him. He came round every so often, usually when the kids were on their trips to Hogsmeade. He enjoyed seeing what they had learnt."

"I'm afraid he's dead," Andromeda answered and the lump in her throat didn't shift, no matter how hard she swallowed. "I tracked him down in Italy but Hermione found me and she got to him before I could bring him to safety. I do not dare to allow myself to think about what she will have done to him to get the information he gave me. We can only assume he told her what she wanted to know so we can't waste any more time."

"We'd better get going," Tonks interrupted her mother and put a hand on her arm. "We meet back here tonight. Anyone who hasn't returned by eight pm will be considered lost. Whatever happens, don't give up and keep on fighting. If you're not home by eight..." She paused. "..Or if we are not home by eight, we will come looking for you. Whoever finds Gregorovitch, _if _we find him, bring him back with you, even if he protests. His help is not optional. He has no choice."

"Stay safe," Andromeda added to her daughter's words and watched as people formed the groups like they had discussed them earlier. Katie walked over to her. She had bound her dark hair back in a ponytail and was wearing black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and a scarf. She had drawn her wand and when her gaze met Andromeda's she could tell the younger witch was ready for whatever came their way.

"We'll see you all back here tonight," Tonks said as she extended her hands for Seamus and Marcus to take. "Whatever happens, don't give up."

She turned on the spot and she and the two lads disappeared. The faint popping sound died down quickly and Andromeda's eyes darted to Rosmerta. Her heart felt heavy. The curly haired blonde witch took Dean and Susan's hand and looked up to meet Andromeda's gaze. Silently they said their goodbyes and as she turned on the spot she hoped, prayed, she would see them all again that night.

"Well, that just leaves us," Andromeda said and felt Katie take her arm. She looked back at Aberforth. He was standing behind the bar, his blue eyes fixed on her. "See you in a few hours, old friend."

"I can only hope I will," he answered as Andromeda and Katie vanished. "I can only hope I will."

~()~

Saint Helen was a sleepy little old village about twenty miles west of Glasgow. Small cottages lined narrow streets and a war memorial surrounded with red poppies rose up proudly from the village square. Even though it was early morning, the skies were still grey and the streets were abandoned. Somewhere in the distance a lonely bird sang a sad morning song.

Andromeda and Katie had Apparated into a narrow alley between two rows of cottages. The older witch released her breath when she realised nobody had heard them arrive. She turned to look at Katie. "I've been told there are about six Scouts patrolling this village. It is too small for a Keeper. I think they must have put an extra one in Glasgow. The house Gregorovitch lived in is on the other side of the village but Tonks told me that the Scouts have set up camp on that side. We're going to have to walk our way across and hope for the best."

"Just six of them?" Katie asked and twirled her wand through her fingers. "Shouldn't be a problem."

Andromeda smirked. "Minerva would be proud of you, Katie. That's the true Gryffindor spirit."

"Hard to believe you were ever sorted into Slytherin."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Andromeda grinned. "Including the Sorting Hat, although he'll never admit it." She peered along the wall and checked the streets. "Come on."

They stepped out of the alleyway and ran across the street, past the war memorial, and reached another similar looking street. As they walked along the pavement, Andromeda could see the people behind the widows. They were getting up; having breakfast, maybe even read the paper. Saint Helen's was a mixed community of magic and Muggles, though the latter group had largely moved away. A lot of the cottages appeared to be empty.

"It feels so peaceful compared to London," Katie whispered. "The houses haven't been destroyed, there aren't fires burning everywhere, no glass on the streets. It's like time stood still here."

Andromeda swallowed. "Appearances can be deceiving."

She had barely said those words or she froze in her tracks. She grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her into a narrow gulley between two rows of houses. She pressed herself against the wall and the younger witch did the same. Two dark clad figures came around the corner at the end of the street. They had their wands drawn and their faces were emotionless, like stone cold masks.

"Take them out once they've passed us," Andromeda hissed and Katie nodded.

She followed the two Scouts with her eyes as they walked past the gulley without seeing them. She aimed her wand and noticed Andromeda doing the same. She turned her head and their eyes met. "You take the one on the right; I'll take the one on the left."

Andromeda nodded and took aim. Katie leant past her and did the same.

"Petrificus Totalis!"

The two spells hit the Scouts in their backs and they collapsed face forward onto the street. Andromeda could have sworn she heard a nose break as it made contact with the tarmac. She flicked her wand and one of the Scouts floated up into the air. Katie mirrored her actions and the two unconscious wizards drifted into the gulley where they had been hiding. Their bodies slumped down against the wall and Andromeda produced a metal chain and watched as it wrapped itself around the Scouts.

"Maybe it's best we keep them quiet too," Katie whispered and aimed her wand at the two Scouts, "Langlock." It was followed by a soft slurping sound.

Andromeda frowned. "I don't think I have ever heard that spell before."

"Harry told us about it last year. He had found it in his Potions book and he used it on Filch a couple of times," Katie answered. "It became quite popular after that. It ties a person's tongue to the roof of their mouth so they can't speak." She grinned. "It has proven useful in the past."

"I'm sure it did," Andromeda said. "And it isn't even half as cruel as what they would do to us." She kneeled down and rolled back the sleeve of one of the Scouts, revealing the scarred Core mark on their wrists. "They burn them even all the way down to the lowest rankings." She shook her head. "Most of the time I just can't understand how she became this way."

"She never used to be like this," Katie said and Andromeda looked up at her. "Hermione, I mean. The girl you describe, the girl everyone has seen over the past few months, is not the same girl I went to school with."

Andromeda remembered something Ollivander had said the night they brought him back to the Burrow. The wand would have recognised darkness inside of her, no matter how deeply hidden it was. She swallowed. "I didn't know Hermione very well before all of this. We met only a couple of weeks before all of this started. I heard the others talk about how she had changed, even before she betrayed us. That night Bellatrix found her in Diagon Alley wasn't the beginning. Something must have changed before that." Katie looked up in surprise. "What happened, Katie? You knew her. She was your friend."

"Hermione liked to study. She was always reading something," Katie said. "If you were looking for her, you'd start in the library. Table furthest away from the door, by the window. She could be there for hours. Harry and Ron sometimes teased her about it. I don't think she liked it in the beginning but she got used to it in the end and a lot of her reading actually helped them, I think."

Andromeda leant back against the wall. She was hearing about a side of Hermione she had never got to see. A side she wished she had known before all of this happened. Maybe then she could have saved her. "What changed?"

"She became more withdrawn in her sixth year. A lot of people thought it was because of Ron and Lavender. They were dating and stuff and people thought Hermione was jealous." Katie took a deep breath. "I don't think she was jealous. I think she was trying to find herself. Dean was dating Ginny and Harry was in love with Ginny. People around us were just all drawn to each other. Maybe it was because we knew the war would start sooner or later. Hermione seemed to just distance herself from it and she actually enjoyed winding Ron up when she took another boy to Slughorn's Christmas party."

"So that's when it started," Andromeda whispered. "Would you say Hermione started to change that year?"

Katie nodded. "She wasn't the same happy girl she'd been before. I thought it was because of Harry and Ron and You-Know-Who and stuff."

"She started to experience feelings of anger and frustration and opened up that pit of darkness inside herself. The wand core recognised it and used it," Andromeda sighed.

Katie chewed her lip. "When I heard what Ron had done to her..."

"It call came crashing down from there onwards," Andromeda finished and closed her eyes to let what Katie had said about Hermione sink in. She struggled to envision a younger Hermione, smiling and laughing with her friends. She couldn't imagine how she had been happy once, before this darkness invaded and destroyed her. Her eyes snapped back open and she glanced at the Scouts. "We had better get moving. Two down, four to go."

"Do you think Gregorovitch will be here?" Katie asked as they stepped out of the gulley.

"Personally I think they'll find him in Wales," Andromeda answered. "He has no reason to be here."

"Which makes it the perfect hiding place."

Andromeda looked at Katie in surprise. "Maybe you're right."

They walked their way up along the street from where they'd just seen the Scouts appear. It turned to the left with a bend and Andromeda peered around the corner before signalling Katie that it was safe to go. The next street was lined with the same style cottages but Andromeda noticed they looked different. They showed signs of battle, with bricks missing and stone that looked like someone had tried to burn it. One or two windows had been boarded up.

"Scout camp?" Katie asked and Andromeda nodded. "Looks like whoever it is isn't very welcome here."

"Neither are you," spoke a voice suddenly behind them and Andromeda spun around. Two dark clad figures, their robes identical to the two men they had just tied up in the gulley, stood behind them. The one on the right had an unsightly scar from his left temple down to the right corner of his mouth. It looked like someone had cut his face in half with a meat cleaver.

"Stupefy!" cried Katie but her spell was easily deflected by the Scout on the left.

"Resistance, eh?" the older of the two Scouts said. He took a step towards Andromeda, whose wand shot up in defence. "We have a very special treatment for people like you."

"Probably not as special as the treatment we have for you," Andromeda sneered. "Impedimenta!"

"Protego!"

The Scout blocked her spell with a strong Shield Charm and took another step towards her. Andromeda glanced at Katie. She recognised the determination in the younger witch's eyes and felt a sense of pride over the fact she didn't seem scared. She looked back at the Scout and set her jaw. "Looks like I am going to have to do better."

"A lot better," her opponent challenged her.

Andromeda smirked. "Don't challenge me."

"Why not?" the Scout dared her. "Think you can beat me?"

"Actually, I think I can," Andromeda said sharply and her wand slashed through the air so quickly that the Scout had no time to react. He blinked and his hand shot up to his throat. Blood poured through his fingers and his eyes widened in fear. He took a step towards Andromeda, followed by a tentative second. He staggered for a few more steps before dropping to his knees. He was so close to her know that some of the blood sprayed onto her clothes. A horrific gurgling noise rose up from his throat and the blood began to form a pool next to his body.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted the other Scout and his wand aimed at Katie.

The young witch spun around on the tip of her toes and jumped out of the way, throwing her body to the ground as she did so. She rolled over a couple of times before jumping back up, leapt onto her right foot and aimed her wand. She reminded Andromeda of warrior ballerina and with a strong, clear voice Katie cried, "Avada Kedavra!"

The green jet crashed into the Scout's chest and he dropped down where he stood, landing on his back. His eyes glazed over immediately and his wand rolled from his fingers. Andromeda took it as well as the wand from the Scout whose throat she had slit before looking around for Katie. The dark haired young woman walked towards her and looked at the victim of her magic.

"I remember somebody once saying that the time for being nice is well behind us," she said coolly. "If I had let him live he would have killed us." She glanced at the bleeding man at Andromeda's feet. He was staring up at them with pleading eyes. "Don't you think we should ease his suffering? It's going to take a few more minutes for him to bleed to death."

"No," Andromeda answered emotionlessly. "Leave him. It will send a message."

Katie turned away from the two Scouts and looked at Andromeda. "Where do we go now?"

"The house Gregorovitch lived in should be at the end of this street," Andromeda said and took Katie's arm. "Come, if we hurry we may get away with not having to kill any more of them."

They ran across the street without paying attention to their surroundings. They didn't care who would see them. They were almost there and when Andromeda spotted the small cottage standing alone from the others, she increased her pace. She heard Katie not far behind her and glanced over her shoulder for just a second. Then she looked back towards the cottage and realised something was wrong. Something glistened behind one of the windows. Something that shouldn't be there. It wasn't until the glass shattered and the plume of black smoke began to circle up into the sky that she realised what it was.

"Fire!" she screamed. She had reached the simple white fence that surrounded the cottage and jumped over it. She could smell the smoke and see the flames behind the windows. "The cottage is on fire!"

"Is he here?" Katie asked. She too had jumped over the fence and now reached Andromeda. "Is he inside?!"

Andromeda carefully approached one of the windows and felt the heat radiate from inside the house. She came as close as she dared and tried peering through the glass. The kitchen and living room were full of smoke and she could barely see. She was about to give up when something moved. She pressed her face against the glass and felt it blister her skin but ignored the pain. She could see a leg and as she focused she could just about make out the shape of a body.

"He's here!" She turned around to Katie. "Gregorovitch is here!"

"I'm going in," Katie said and ran to the door. She reached for the doorknob but pulled away when it burnt the palm of her hand.

"Careful! Opening the door is going to feed oxygen to the flames which means they'll soar," Andromeda said and used her wand. "We won't have much time and the smoke is really thick. We can try and separate the flames by magic but I don't know what they've used in there."

Andromeda tapped the doorknob and the door swung open. Immediately they were suffocated by the intense black smoke and Andromeda covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve. She turned to see Katie wrap her scarf around her face and the dark haired girl disappeared in the smoke. Andromeda took one last deep breath, already feeling the hot smoke scorch her lungs, and followed Katie into the cottage.

She used her wand to navigate herself through the smoke. The poisonous heat invaded her airways and travelled into her lungs, forcing whatever little bit of oxygen she had left out. She coughed and felt sweat trickle down her skin. It was extremely hot inside and she could see the flames eat away at the furniture and the walls.

In the weak light of her wand she found her way into what had once been the kitchen. The cupboards were on fire and the table and chairs had collapsed under the heat. She found Katie sitting on her knees beside an elderly looking man. His face was blackened but he looked like Gregorovitch. Andromeda bent down to grab the man's arm and swung it around her shoulders. Katie, a little unsteady on her feet, did the same and together they dragged him out of the kitchen, back through the hall and into the fresh air outside.

Andromeda collapsed the second they passed the threshold and reached the front garden. Her airways had narrowed and she struggled to breath. Katie fell down on her stomach beside her, coughing and with tears streaming down her face. Some of her dark hair had been scorched off and the scent of burnt flesh penetrated Andromeda's nose. It made her sick.

"Petrificus Totalis!"

She rolled away from the spell as it hit the ground where she had just been laying and looked up long enough to recognise the last two Scouts running towards the fence. Andromeda crawled back towards Katie and Gregorovitch and grabbed either of them by an arm. With the little bit of strength she had left she closed her eyes and called up the image of the Three Broomsticks in her mind.

When she reopened her eyes she recognised the pub's wooden floor and managed to smile to herself. But then the pain came and as she attempted to sit up the world began to spin before fading into black.


	10. Illumination

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I am so sorry for the delay in updates. My life has become so increasingly hectic and my shifts at work all lined up in just the wrong order which left me with like zero time to write. I've been working out a lot too and have been redecorating my house in between as well, so I kinda lost track of my laptop and my writing. I'm still a little stuck for time and I am going away for a few days next week but I am doing the best I can.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a lot in here you will obviously recognise and I am building up to another confrontation (that much I can give away).  
The first part of this story "Serpent Spell" has been nominated in the Couture Awards in the Best Cross-Gen genre so why don't you head on over to Couture Girl's profile to vote. The poll is up and it would be really nice if you'd vote for Serpent Spell!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Illumination  
**

The door was blown off its hinges as she stormed into the dining room. Splinters of wood rained down upon the marble floor and the sheer force of her magic shattered one of the large windows across the room. Hazel eyes were blazing and she clutched her wand in her hand. Her gaze locked on the two individuals now standing beside the table. A crystal goblet with red wine had fallen over, shards still falling to the ground as the alcoholic liquid spilt across the table.

"They found Gregorovitch!" Hermione barked and aimed her wand at an ornate picture on the wall. A bright flash shot from the tip of her wand and the frame erupted into the flames. She spun around on her toes and set fire to another picture on the other side of the room. When she went to turn again, strong arms closed around her waist and pulled her down to the floor. The weight of the body on top of her knocked the air out of her lungs and her wand slipped from her fingers.

"Have you gone mad?!" Bellatrix hissed as she reached past Hermione to retrieve the fallen wand.

Behind her Narcissa had put out the flames and she now stared at Bellatrix and Hermione, aghast.

"They found him," Hermione groaned as she pushed Bellatrix off her. The anger that pulsated in her veins was all consuming. It blinded her eyes, it stilled her heart. All she could think, all she could feel, evolved around the fear and the anger that spread throughout her body. She had never been this scared in all her life. She couldn't remember ever being this angry. Hatred was an intoxicating feeling.

The older woman rolled away from her and Hermione staggered to her feet. She contemplated extending her hand to help Hermione up but the brunette didn't even look at her. Bellatrix turned away.

"She fucking well found him!" Hermione whispered. "Merlin only knows how she did it but she did."

"How do you know?" Narcissa asked, staring at Hermione as if she was some kind of monster she had never seen before. "Nobody even knew where he was."

"A Scout returned from Saint Helen." Hermione coughed as she fought to regain her breath. She felt sore and bruised and her back was protesting against standing up. "He told a story of two witches attacking their post in the village. Not long before their arrival a wizard arrived, matching Gregorovitch description. They trapped him in his house and went out to send word to us but it never arrived."

"Andromeda," Bellatrix whispered. "I didn't think she had it in her."

"Never underestimate your worst enemy," Hermione retorted sharply. "Andromeda will go to the end of the world if it means she can find a way to stop us." She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "The Scout said they set fire to Gregorovitch cottage, trapping him inside." When she met Bellatrix's eyes she grinned. "You did say that the resistance shouldn't find him, under any circumstance."

"Is he alive?" Narcissa demanded and crossed the room towards Hermione. Fear was evident in her eyes. "Did he survive?"

"We can only assume he did," Hermione answered. "To think differently would be foolish. The Scout said Andromeda was accompanied by a younger woman. Sounds like a girl I went to Hogwarts with. Her name is Katie Bell. Figures she would join the resistance. She used to be friends with Potter and the Weasley kid." Her eyes narrowed. "Speaking of that piece of shit, where's his sister?"

"Where we left her," Bellatrix replied. "Why?"

The corners of Hermione's mouth curled up into a demonic smile. "I think it's time to dangle out some bait."

"You're thinking about letting her go?" Bellatrix sounded unconvinced. "What good could that possibly do? Holding on to her means we have power over the resistance. They will want her back."

"As far as they know, she's dead. They don't know she's alive," Hermione countered. "They need something else to believe in. Something they believe will weaken us even more than finding Gregorovitch did. Freeing Ginny will only add to their euphoria. It is a human instinct to try and save those who are weak and helpless, those who are part of a larger group. Animals leave the wounded behind because they slow them down. Humans experience guilt. They_ have_ to come back."

"What do you suggest we do?" Narcissa carefully came closer, still unsure about Hermione's rage. A cool wind blew into the dining room, tickling the back of her neck. It was an unsettling feeling and her head snapped around, her gaze fixing on the broken window for just a moment, before looking back at the young brunette.

"She said the resistance is hiding out in Hogsmeade," Hermione said slowly. "It is the only place we have failed to conquer." She paused for a moment and her eyes searched for and found Bellatrix's dark orbs. "Summon Severus. I think it's time we rely on one of Hogwarts' old passages to pay a quiet visit to the Three Broomsticks."

Narcissa furrowed her brow. "Surely by now the resistance would have closed those passages?"

"Were you almost such a pessimist?" Hermione snarled and rolled her eyes. Anger flashed across Narcissa's aristocratic features but the mask of the Ice Queen was soon put back in place. "Get Severus. Tell him we want access to the village by nightfall. No one speaks a word of this. No one, understood?"

Bellatrix nodded. "What about the warriors though?"

"They will be told when the time is right," Hermione said with a husky, deep voice. "I think it is time we wipe out the resistance once and for all and Ginny Weasley is going to help us kill all her stupid little friends."

"Including the wand maker?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Most of all the wand maker," Hermione chuckled. "With him gone, no one will ever be able to tell Andromeda the secret of destroying the Cores." Sheer hatred flickered deep beyond her eyes and she slowly walked towards the two sisters. Bellatrix's arm was first to protectively snake around her waist but Narcissa tentatively moved closer when she observed her sisters touch. "Remind the warriors that she belongs to me. If she dies, I want it to be at _my_ hands. Nobody gets to kill her but me!"

~()~

"Is he going to be allright?" Andromeda anxiously asked when she saw Aberforth come down the stairs.

She and Katie had arrived back at the Three Broomsticks an hour ago and found Aberforth waiting for them. The old wizard had rushed to their side and helped them carry an unconscious Gregorovitch up the stairs. They had put him into bed and Aberforth demanded Andromeda and Katie went back downstairs to regain their breath and look after the blisters they had sustained in the fire. He would look after the old man, he promised. Andromeda and Katie had not seen him since.

Katie's hands were wrapped in bandages and reeked of the same paste Tonks and Rosmerta had applied to Andromeda's arm days earlier. The skin across the right side of her face was a fiery shade of red but hadn't quite blistered. She clumsily fumbled with her wand, having already dropped it several times. Her clothes were scorched in places and some of her hair had been burnt down to just above her ear.

Andromeda's forearms were covered in blisters but she had refused to wrap bandages around them. Instead her skin was caked in the paste once again, making her look like a snake about to shed its skin. She had gotten used to the stench and admittedly the paste did numb the pain. It took the burn out of her wounds and helped take away some of the redness. She could still smell the stench of burnt flesh and scorched hair and her airways hurt from inhaling the thick, black smoke. Every so often she coughed.

"He'll live," Aberforth answered solemnly. "He's not hurt too badly, thanks to you two. Put some of that stuff on his arms. Didn't seem to keen."

"I wonder why," Katie groaned, wrinkling her nose as she caught another waft of the smell.

"Is he awake?" Andromeda had slipped off her chair. "Can we talk to him?"

Aberforth shrugged. "Not sure how much you're going to get out of him, Andromeda. He seems pretty shaken up if you ask me."

"You'd be too if someone had tried to burn you alive," Andromeda answered. Her eyes darted back to the door. She had lost count of the amount of times she had done it. Fifty, maybe a hundred? She had hoped the others would have been back by now. Even though there were still hours left till the agreed final hour of eight o'clock, by now the others must have realised Gregorovitch wouldn't be found. She could only hope they hadn't encountered any trouble. Or worse.

She was about to ask Aberforth another question when a commotion outside made her look back over her shoulder. The next second the door to the pub opened and Tonks, Seamus and Dean staggered into the pub. The three of them looked like they had been through a storm. Tonks' hair was messed up and her clothes torn. Dean sported a broken nose and blood trickled from his lip. Seamus's face was swollen on one side.

"My God," Andromeda whispered as she rushed to her daughter's side. "What the hell happened?"

"Ran into a couple of Scouts," Tonks groaned. "Suffice it to say that they don't shy away from using their fists."

Andromeda lifted up her daughter's chin to inspect her face. A large bruise had begun to form across her cheek and when Andromeda reached to touch it, Tonks moved away, her face a mask of pain. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and retrieved the wand she had been using after her own had been destroyed. "Not a bad little thing but it's still struggling with its new owner."

"Maybe Gregorovitch can make you a new one," Katie suggested and Tonks eyes widened.

"You found him?!"

Andromeda nodded. "He was almost burnt to a crisp but we've got him. Scouts set fire to the cottage he had been hiding at. Managed to drag him out but we're not sure what state he's in." Her eyes found Aberforth. Once again she was painfully struck by the resemblance he bore to his brother. "How is he, Abe?"

"He's awake," the older wizard answered. "But he's in a lot of pain. I think it would be best to wait till morning, see how he pulls through the night. Give him a chance to get his act back together."

"We can't wait," Andromeda insisted and started crossing the pub towards the stairs. Tonks followed her mother. "I have to speak to him now. We may not live to see another day."

Aberforth didn't argue and stepped aside to let Andromeda pass. He watched the dark haired witch climb the stairs to the first floor and at the top she turned around. "I don't know how much you're going to get out of him, Andy. He's old and frail. The last few weeks haven't been kind to him." He heaved a sigh. "Second door on your right."

"What lies ahead of him is going to be even less kind," Andromeda answered sharply and turned around the corner on the landing. She reached the door Aberforth had mentioned and softly pushed the handle down. It opened with a weak creaking noise. The room was shrouded in darkness. The curtains had been drawn and as she stepped inside Andromeda could make out the shapes of furniture. She waited for Tonks to step into the room too and her daughter closed the door. She then flicked her wand and the oil lamp on the bedside table and a couple of candles on the dresser in the corner lit up.

Gregorovitch lay in bed, propped up against several pillows. In the dim light of the room the old wand maker looked almost see-through and very frail. Thin strands of silvery grey hung in front of his bony, thin face. Several large blisters covered his hands and his face. Andromeda could smell the rotten stench of the paste that was supposed to treat them but by now she had gotten so used to it that it didn't turn her stomach any longer. Tired grey eyes fluttered open when Gregorovitch became aware of the other people in the room. For a second he seemed frightened but he relaxed when he recognised the witch who had saved him.

"How are you feeling?" Andromeda asked softly and perched on the side of the bed. Tonks remained standing, her hands pushed casually into the pockets of her jeans.

"I'll live," Gregorovitch croaked. He spoke with a strong East European accent. "Thank you for saving me. I do not dare think about what would have become of me if you hadn't found me."

Andromeda didn't allow that thought to dwell on her mind. She folded her hands in her lap and tried to choose her words carefully. "Mr Gregorovitch, are you aware of what has been happening around us in the last few months? Who or what is responsible for this destruction?"

"Garrick told me about it," Gregorovitch answered and the echo of fear and sadness laced his words. "He told me it happened because of the wands he created decades ago. They finally found each other."

Andromeda nodded slowly. "The wands belong to Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and Hermione Granger." She saw the reflection of a memory in Gregorovitch's eyes. "Bellatrix and Narcissa are my sisters, sir. Together with Hermione they unleashed evil into this world in a way we have never seen it before. All of this happened because of them, because of the Cores that reside within those wands." She swallowed. "Ollivander told us about the dragon."

"It was a monstrous creature," Gregorovitch sighed. "I have seen many dragons in my lifetime, my dear child. I have seen plenty of mysterious creatures but until this day I have not encountered anything as fierce, as angry and as dangerous as that Hungarian Horntail. Its heart was the size of three human heads and it only stopped beating after it was cut from its chest."

"What made you decide to use the heart strings?" Tonks curiously asked.

"Dragon heart strings have always been considered to be extremely powerful. The more aggressive the dragon, the stronger the heart and the better it will be to use for a wand," Gregorovitch explained. "When I saw that heart, I knew it was powerful. But I feared it as well. I feared its strength more than I admired it. I considered making the wands but I couldn't. Garrick offered to make them instead. In his opinion the heart was a shame to be wasted. So he collected the three strongest heart strings and placed them inside three separate wands. Soon he learnt that they could not be kept near each other in the shop. It was like they didn't want to be separated."

Andromeda frowned. "What do you mean when you say that the wands could not be kept near each other?"

"Strange things happened. Boxes of wands would be blown off shelves. Stuff that would normally only happen if a witch or a wizard didn't use a wand that was suitable for them," the old wand maker explained. "Garrick kept the three wands in different parts of his shop. Then one day, someone came and the only box to fall from the shelf…"

"Was the wand that chose my sister," Andromeda finished the old man's sentence. "The same thing happened when Narcissa and Hermione came to buy their wands. What made the wand choose them? Ollivander said that it recognised something inside of them. Something dark."

Gregorovitch shifted uncomfortably in the bed. It pained him to speak of the wands, of what he and Ollivander had created. In a way they had unleashed hell and damnation upon this world. "Every wand recognised qualities within the witch or wizard it chooses. Their personalities, their soul and their heart match somehow. The wand chooses its owner, not the other way around. Magic is a curious thing. But dragon heart string wands lean more towards darker magic. Not all, of course, but many do. They can easily be turned. Those three wands saw something in their owners no other witch or wizard could see."

"Ollivander made it sound like the wand can think or feel for itself," Andromeda said slowly. "Is that what you're saying too?"

"The wand becomes part of the witch or wizard, my child," Gregorovitch said. "And these three wands are no different. They were made in a moment of anger, taken away from a single heart and separated into three. They weren't created to be evil but they had little other choice than to feed on the darkness, the anger and the hatred that still lived within them when they were made. As time goes on, they feed of their owners feelings but instil more darkness inside of them as well."

Andromeda's eyes widened. "You're saying that the wands are controlling them? Not the other way around?"

"The perfect partnership between witch and wand," Gregorovitch said softly. "The wand lore about the wand choosing its owner runs far deeper than we ever knew or understood. In this case the core inside the wand recognised its owner's anger, the darkness within their hearts, and it formed itself after it. Those heart strings inside the wand still feel and reflect the fire and the strength of the dragon they were taken from."

"The core has _memories_?" Tonks shook her head in disbelief. "Do you mean to say that they actually remember being part of each other, of living inside that dragon?"

"Not like that exactly," Gregorovitch breathed. He seemed tired and the longer he talked, the paler he became. "But in a way, yes. It is a feeling more than a memory. We should have known those heart strings were no good. Garrick even said it himself. He wished he would never have to sell the wand to anyone. He did not dare think what would become of them if the power of the core would find and recognise the darkness and power inside a witch or wizard."

"The core's own dark origin is part of what it makes its owner do," Andromeda concluded and Gregorovitch nodded. "If what you're saying is true than the wand is responsible as well as the person who uses it. Does the wand feed of their anger, of their hatred? Does it use it to make itself stronger?" When Gregorovitch weakly nodded, she frowned. "So Hermione has darkness inside of her, the wand recognised it when she first entered Ollivander's shop, and attached itself to her, waiting for it to come out. Like a predator waiting for its prey. It's scary to think a wand can sense so much about a person."

"Not all wands, Andromeda," Gregorovitch interjected and she looked up, surprised. "Only those who were created from darkness or from light possess this strength. The wands created only for evil have been known to possess the same qualities too. "Has anyone ever told you the tale of the Deathly Hallows?"

"Rosmerta mentioned something the other day," Andromeda replied. "I don't think I have ever heard of them before."

"Are you familiar with the Tale of the Three Brothers?" Gregorovitch asked and he glanced at Tonks. The bright haired Auror nodded and looked back at her mother. Andromeda nodded.

"I used to read it to Nymphadora when she was little."

"Do you remember the story?"

"Three brothers were on their way and came upon a river. Trained in magic, they built a bridge. They were confronted by Death, who would normally claim those who tried to pass the river and drown. To congratulate the brothers on deceiving him, he offered them each a wish. The first brother asked for a wand more powerful than any other and Death created one from a nearby Elder tree," Tonks said softly. As she was talking, she remembered her mother sitting on her bed, reading the story by candle light. "The first brother used the wand in a duel in the nearby village but was promptly killed in his sleep that night by a thief who took the wand. So Death claimed the first brother."

"The second brother asked for a way to bring loved ones back from the dead. So Death took a stone from the river and told the second brother to turn it thrice in hand. The second brother went on his way and once home turned the stone in his hand and his dead lover appeared. But those who died do not belong in the mortal world and soon his lover became sad and cold and the second brother took his own life to be with her and Death claimed the second brother," Andromeda said and her gaze met her daughter's. She saw the hint of a smile on her lips, just like she used to do when she was little.

"The third brother asked for a way to move along without Death being able to claim him so Death created an Invisibility cloak. No matter how long he looked, he could not find the third brother to claim him. Many years later, the third brother removed his cloak and gave it to his son before greeting Death. They left this world as equals," Tonks finished the story.

Gregorovitch nodded. "There is your answer."

Andromeda swallowed. "Am I missing something here?"

"The Deathly Hallows," Gregorovitch whispered. "The Elder wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility. Together they form what is known as the Deathly Hallows. Some would say it could make one the Master of Death."

"People actually believe something like that exists?" Andromeda tried to hide her scepticism. "These days one would argue that the only powerful wands in this world are the Cores."

"I have held one of the Hallows in my very hands," Gregorovitch said. His voice was stronger than before and Andromeda saw something ignite in his eyes. Something that wasn't just a memory. It was, perhaps, best described as longing. "They exist, my child. I have held, and lost, the wand the story speaks off. There is no wand more powerful than the Elder Wand."

"If the wand is real, then why hasn't anyone used it against the Cores yet?" Andromeda wondered. "You would have thought they'd come forward."

"I lost track of the wand a long time ago," Gregorovitch sighed. "I don't know who stole it or where it went. Somewhere along the lines of history, it vanished. I don't think anyone has seen it for years. But your question is correct; the wand would be able to fight against and most likely defeat the Cores."

"What would happen if just one wand is destroyed?" Andromeda asked and Tonks gave her mother a warning glare. "Is the ties between wand and owner are severed beyond repair?"

"The owner will suffer a great loss but the circle of darkness and hatred will be broken. The wand can no longer feed off the witch it belongs to and it also can no longer send the darkness and hatred back inside of her. Her heart would break and she would be in a great deal of pain. The darkness would remain inside of her but it can be dealt with, even fought against, without the wand," Gregorovitch said slowly. "But those Cores are not going to let you just destroy them."

"I know," Andromeda answered. "Ollivander was working on a wand based on Fiendfyre or Ashwinder eggs." She saw Gregorovitch grimace. "He failed to produce one and I am afraid he will not be producing anything else either."

"Garrick always was an overachiever," the old wand maker groaned. "First the Cores, then Fiendfyre. You'd think that after making the wands for You-Know-Who and Potter, he wouldn't need anything else to prove himself. Wands based on Fiendfyre or Ashwinder eggs are impossible to create." He gave Andromeda a dark look. "No discussion. It can't be done."

"Very well," Andromeda sighed and slipped off the bed. "We'll let you rest now, sir. Thank you for talking to us." She walked across the room but turned around before opening the door. "You really believe the Elder Wand can destroy the Cores?"

Gregorovitch looked at her. "I have held that wand in my hand, Andromeda. I know what it can do."

She set her jaw. "I guess there is only one thing left for me to do." She looked at her daughter. "I'll have to find the bloody thing and put an end to all of this, once and for all."


	11. Memory Lies

**Author's Note:** I managed to write an update for this story today. I have been on holiday for a few days, celebrating my wedding anniversary, and didn't take my laptop with me. Thank goodness my muse decided not to shut down.  
Within this chapter several things happen that highlight things that will reappear in upcoming chapters. The interaction between Bellatrix and Narcissa as well as between Narcissa and Hermione is of great importance and within those moments something else lies hidden. The end of the chapter is a build-up to another battle and several revelations that will have a great impact.  
Now I would like to take a moment to thank all of you who voted for Serpent Spell in the _Couture Awards_. I am proud to announce that Serpent Spell won the _Award_ for Best Cross-Gen story. I am honoured and happy and grateful that you guys took the time to vote. My readers seriously are the best so thank you all so much. ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Memory Lies  
**

She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage as the adrenaline pulsated through her veins. The castle was alive with excitement. The sound of footsteps echoed off the walls and whispering voices spoke about what lay ahead of them. The warriors did not know why they were summoned but as their numbers grew, they began to understand something was about to happen. They soon recognised that amongst them were those with the fiercest and most feared reputation. Keepers had been withdrawn from certain Quarters to join the warriors. Their numbers grew with every passing hour as more dark cloaked figures arrived at the castle.

Bellatrix stared out of one of the large windows that overlooked the banks of the river Thames but turned around when she heard the door open. Narcissa walked in, dressed in one of her favourite dresses. The black material clung to her slender frame and the leather cape around her neck billowed behind her as she crossed the length of the room and reached her sister. Bellatrix needed only a second to notice her sister's dark lips. Narcissa wore the black lipstick Bellatrix herself had started to use before a battle.

"Can we talk?" she asked and her blue eyes pierced into Bellatrix's black orbs.

Bellatrix leant against the window frame and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She arched a finely shaped eyebrow as she studied her sister's face. She could see the hint of disapproval in her eyes. "Very well."

"I am beginning to fear she is losing her mind," Narcissa said. Her voice was sharp and emotionless. "Bella, you have to think about this. What makes you so sure that tonight is going to be successful? She is becoming more and more erratic!"

"Hogsmeade is the last stronghold within the resistance," Bellatrix countered. "It needs to be destroyed."

"She is scared, Bella. She is scared about what they can do to us! She is letting that fear control her and she will bring us to certain death!"

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "You doubt her?"

"I doubt her state of mind." Narcissa straightened her spine. There was not a trace of fear in her voice. "She isn't thinking rationally."

"One would argue that you aren't' either," Bellatrix interjected and took a step closer to her sister. Suddenly she was so close to her that Narcissa could feel Bellatrix's hot breath against her cheek. "I haven't forgotten how you fought her, Cissy. You believe she doesn't value you the way she values me or our deranged sister. Your own obsessions cloud your judgment."

"I am not the one fucking her at every opportunity that arises!" Narcissa sneered and she felt the anger boil in the pit of her stomach when she watched the smirk spread across her sister's spine. "Your lust has become your guide, Bellatrix. Perhaps it is not she who has lost her marbles. Perhaps the one who is truly insane is you!"

Narcissa's hand shot down to her pocket and she withdrew her wand before her sister could blink. She jammed its tip into Bellatrix's neck and forced her to her knees. She towered over her older sibling and ice cold blue eyes stared down at the raven haired woman at her feet. A fine river of blood began seeping from the small cut that had appeared on Bellatrix's neck. Its burgundy colour was a sharp contrast against Bellatrix's porcelain white skin tone.

"You have no idea how insane I am," Narcissa whispered and the truth in her words hit her sister like a slap in her face. "The world doesn't know what lies within me and neither do you." She pressed her wand firmer against her sister's neck and Bellatrix's eyes widened when the pain registered. Narcissa moved even closer and pressed her foot against Bellatrix's neck, forcing her backwards until she lost her balance and fell, sprawling across the floor. Thick black curls fell into Bellatrix's eyes.

She needed only a second to respond and she rolled over onto her stomach, drawing her wand from her sleeve and grasping it like a knife. Before Narcissa could plant her boot in her sister's back, Bellatrix had sat up and slashed her wand across her Narcissa's leg. Blood began to seep down Narcissa's boot and spread across the marble floor. Narcissa cried out in pain and jumped backwards, away from Bellatrix, and pulled up her dress to reveal the deep gash across her shin. Blood continued to pour.

"Who's insane now?" Bellatrix hissed as she leapt back to her feet and brandished her wand. She flicked it and the hex shot across the room towards her sister but Narcissa was fast and erected a strong Shield Charm between them. The spell bounced away and crashed into the wall. The room trembled and a cloud of dust filled the air between them. She countered Bellatrix's spell with a jinx of her own but her sister's talent matched her own. Bellatrix easily dodged the spell, cast a Shield Charm and jumped onto her other foot, spun around and cast three spells in rapid succession.

The last one hit Narcissa on her shoulder and she could feel the blisters begin to form. The pain was intense and tears sprung into her eyes as she ripped the sleeve off her dress and revealed her arm. The skin was red raw and bloody blisters spread across her flesh. Angry blue eyes snapped up and fixed on Bellatrix laughing. Narcissa's wand made a circular motion and the fiery jet shot across the room. It hit Bellatrix's chest and the flames erupted upon impact, immediately latching themselves onto her dress.

A horrified scream rose up from Bellatrix's throat and she managed to aim her wand and put out the flames with a steady flow of water. She staggered towards her sister and her wand kept on slashing through the air, firing spell after spell. Narcissa, although weakened and in agony, managed to fight her sister off until she was trapped between the wall behind her and Bellatrix in front of her. Panic filled her eyes when Bellatrix's hand closed around her wrist and pinned her against the stone wall.

"Have you forgotten your place?" she hissed as she brought her lips close to her sister's ear. She could feel the heat radiate of Narcissa's skin. She could smell her sudden fear.

"My place is beside you," Narcissa answered and strained herself. "Not beneath you."

Bellatrix cocked her head as her free hand caressed the swell of Narcissa's breasts underneath her dress. "Are you sure about that?"

"Bella, don't-," Narcissa began but her sentence was cut short when her sister's bruising lips captured her own and her tongue forced its way in. Bellatrix's lips tasted of blood and poison but Narcissa lost herself in the sensation regardless of its dangers. Willing hands threaded black curls as she pulled her sister deeper into the searing kiss and she groaned softly when she felt Bellatrix hoist up her dress, revealing her bare thighs.

"Remember what we used to be?" Bellatrix whispered as her fingers ghosted across the inside of her sister's thighs. The skin beneath her fingertips was hot and soft. "The first time I touched you?" Her lips caressed Narcissa's neck and the tip of her tongue circled around the pulsating vein. "You begged me to do it. You wanted to be mine so badly." Her fingers inched closer to Narcissa's core and the blonde witch involuntarily arched her back into the touch. Bellatrix chuckled softly. "You wanted for me to love you so much that you would have done anything."

"I have always loved you," Narcissa whispered and through heavy lidded eyes she looked at Bellatrix. "I hated you for it but I could never do anything else but love you." In the dim moonlight falling into the room Bellatrix looked hauntingly beautiful. The flames had destroyed her dress and her chest was almost fully exposed, her skin red raw but not blistered. If she felt pain, she did not show it. "All I wanted was for you to love me too."

Bellatrix's fingers hooked behind Narcissa's laced underwear and slipped down towards the damp core that awaited her touch. She gasped softly when she slid through the slick wetness and pressed her lips against Narcissa's when two slender digits found their way inside of her. Narcissa's right arm snaked around Bellatrix's back, her left one grasped a firm hold of her lover's waist. Bellatrix's left hand caressed the side of her sister's face almost lovingly as she kissed her, brushing aside her blonde hair whilst the tip of her tongue followed the shape of Narcissa's lips.

"Tell me you love me." Narcissa's eyes were wide open, seeking her sister's black orbs desperately. The words rolled off her tongue in longing. She felt the climax build up deep inside of her. Bellatrix's thumb rubbed over the bundle of nerves between her legs and a fine layer of sweat covered her glowing skin. "Bella, tell me you love me._ Tell me_."

"I will always love you," Bellatrix whispered softly into Narcissa's ear and increased the rhythm with which she was thrusting into her. Narcissa's leg wrapped around her waist and Bellatrix could feel her sister's knees begin to buckle. She grabbed a firmer hold of her, pressing her harder into the wall, and kissed her sister deeply when she felt her tighten around her fingers. Narcissa cried out into their kiss when she reached her orgasm and collapsed against Bellatrix's shoulder.

They remained like this as the minutes began to pass, neither of them moving. Their bodies, for a moment in time, felt like they were merged into one.

The sound of footsteps behind them made Bellatrix look up and slowly she turned away from her sister. Hermione had appeared in the door way, dressed in leather trousers, her favourite corset and a full length leather coat. Her thick brown curls had been bound back in a ponytail. Her trousers were tucked into her knee length, high heeled leather boots and her hazel eyes fixed on the two sisters. Her face was dark, covered with shadows. "It is time."

"Where is the Weasley girl?" Bellatrix asked as she stepped away from Narcissa.

"You can go and get her," Hermione answered coolly as she looked past Bellatrix at Narcissa. The devastation in the room was impossible to overlook. "What the hell happened here?"

"A minor disagreement," Narcissa replied and moved away from the wall. She glanced at Bellatrix, who transfigured her dress so that it covered her body once again. "It has been resolved."

Hermione set her jaw and looked from Bellatrix to Narcissa and back. "Bella, get the Weasley girl. I want to talk to Narcissa." Her hazel eyes hardened as Bellatrix came closer and walked past her. Hermione didn't once blink as the raven haired woman left the room. The door closed behind her and Hermione looked back at Narcissa.

"How much did you see?" Narcissa inquired but Hermione didn't flinch. She readjusted her dress and covered the wound on her leg. It had stopped bleeding. "I take it that's what you want to talk to me about."

"I don't care if she touches you," Hermione said softly. "Your jealousy doesn't affect me, Cissy."

"Doesn't it?" Narcissa whispered as she slowly strode across the room, a smirk lingering on her lips. "Doesn't it infuriate you when you see her hands on me?" She stopped in front of Hermione. "You know she has loved me for so much longer than she has loved you."

"Perhaps," Hermione said sweetly and her hazel eyes twinkled when she saw the darkness reappear in Narcissa's ocean blue eyes. "But I also know that she when she declared her love for you, she _lied_."

"How dare you…," Narcissa hissed and closed the distance between them. She dealt an unforgiving blow to Hermione's cheek and watched how the brunette's head jolted backwards upon impact. Blood seeped from Hermione's nose when she looked back up but her eyes remained empty. "You deceitful little whore! She told me about what you did in Italy. How you let another woman touch you!"

"Bellatrix shared with me how that made her feel," Hermione answered calmly. "It angered her but it _hurt_ you, didn't it?"

"Why are you doing this?" Narcissa whispered. "You are dividing us when we should remain together. You know what lies out there tonight, what awaits us. You know what Andromeda had discovered. She has Gregorovitch." The mention of Andromeda changed the hollow look in Hermione's eyes and Narcissa's rage unleashed itself. "Whenever someone speaks her name, your heart loses itself."

"I have no heart to lose."

"She spoke the truth that day, how a part of you will always belong to her." Narcissa looked at Hermione from head to toe. "Soul mates, she called you. The mention of her name creates great turmoil inside of you. Your loyalties are tested." Slowly she came closer until her lips almost brushed against Hermione's. "She wasn't always yours."

"But she is now." Hermione's eyes found Narcissa's. "That is all that matters."

"She can take everything away from you. From us. Our destruction lies within her hands!" Narcissa reminded Hermione and soft fingers trailed across the brunette's cheek. "She will stop at nothing to destroy you. She'll take away the only thing you have ever known." Narcissa's hand dropped down to Hermione's chest and covered her heart. She felt it's steady beat under her fingers. "She'll take you away. Destroy you. Everything you are, everything you've become. She'll take it all." She paused. "Including us. She'll take me, she'll take Bellatrix. She'll ruin you."

Hermione swallowed hard and brought her lips closer to Narcissa's. "She already has."

"Don't let her," Narcissa answered softly and gently kissed the corner of Hermione's mouth. She shivered when Hermione took the hand she had placed against her chest and began to guide it across her stomach, stopping just above the waist band of her trousers. Hungry hazel eyes found passionate blue and Narcissa softly pressed Hermione against the window behind her. The cold glass surprised them both. "Andromeda always destroyed what was most dear to us. Ever since I was a child she took everything that mattered most to me."

Narcissa's knee pressed between Hermione's thighs and the brunette moaned softly when it found the right spot between her legs. Narcissa's hands rested on her waist as she slowly began to grind herself against the blonde witch's leg. Narcissa's soft lips danced across the exposed skin of her neck and Hermione rested her head against Narcissa's shoulder, her arms closing firmly around her back as her body continued to move.

"She took everything from me as a child and I will not allow her to take it away from me again," Narcissa whispered as she felt Hermione's breathing becoming laboured. "She will destroy you." Blue eyes glazed over as the child memories flooded back into her mind. Andromeda's childlike laughter echoed around in her mind, haunting her to this day. It stirred the loathing and the hatred inside of her and her grip on Hermione's hips tightened when the brunette's move become more urgent. "She will destroy you. Destroy us." The words accented Hermione's desperate groans.

Suddenly Hermione's nails dug deeply into Narcissa's back and the grinding motion momentarily stopped. They stood like this, clinging on to each other, in a rare moment of peace before Hermione's arms fell away from Narcissa's body, severing the contact between them, and she pushed the blonde away from her. She blushed with what looked like embarrassment as she looked up to meet Narcissa's gaze. The hardened brunette appeared almost childlike.

"This didn't happen."

She turned on her heel and ran out of the room, leaving the door wide open in her wake. Narcissa watched her disappear, fully aware of what had just happened, and forced herself to remain calm as the images from her childhood continued to play before her eyes. Andromeda had always been her antagonist, ever since they were children. She had something Narcissa had so desperately wanted for herself. She was never, ever, going to allow her sister to take something else from her again. She would kill her if she had to.

~()~

Hermione found Bellatrix in the dungeons. The door to Ginny's cell was open and Bellatrix had removed the chains from the witch's ankles and wrists. She turned around when she heard Hermione approach and watched how the brunette emerged from the shadows before stepping into the cell. Hermione's gaze fell on Ginny, who still lay curled up into a ball, her face bruised and swollen and her wounds infected. She was weak and tired and had barely eaten in the last day or two. The water bowl next to her head had been kicked over. The stones around it were dry.

"Why are we even taking her with us?" Bellatrix asked as she flicked her wand. A barely conscious Ginny rose up into the air, turning around until she faced Bellatrix and Hermione. It was almost impossible to see whether her eyes were open or closed. "She is only going to be a burden."

"She is going to be what brings the resistance out of hiding," Hermione answered as she studied Ginny's bruised and beaten face. "Once they know she is with us, they will come for her." The corners of her mouth curled up. "We can propose a swap. The girl for the wand maker. Agree to our terms and no one gets hurt." She let her wand trail down Ginny's arm. There was no response. "Refuse and everyone dies."

Bellatrix chuckled softly. "They will have no choice."

"If they exchange, the warriors can have the village once we have left," Hermione whispered softly. "It has been too long since they enjoyed the feeling of conquering."

Bellatrix cast Hermione a sideways glance, arching an eyebrow in amusement. "Obviously you will not include that part in the message you convey to the resistance."

"Hogsmeade will fall tonight." Hermione smiled and anger flickered in her eyes. "Have you informed the Keepers at Hogwarts?" Bellatrix nodded. "Very well." Her eyes fixed on Ginny and a twisted grin spread across her lips. "Let's not keep our dear friends waiting."

She and Bellatrix climbed out of the dungeon and Ginny's unconscious body followed them as they made their way to the entrance hall of the castle. Narcissa was waiting for them by the door and Hermione briefly held her gaze before looking away. The double doors swung open and revealed the group of warriors and Keepers that had gathered outside. All were dressed in black and all looked up at the three witches in expectation.

"We call upon your loyalty once again tonight," Hermione said with a loud and clear voice. "For far too long now, the village of Hogsmeade has defied us. It had become a stronghold for the resistance but their time of fighting our reign has come to an end. Tonight we will descend upon the village and you will burn it to the ground!" A loud roar rose up from the fighters and some raised their wands up into the air, causing an array of wild sparks to fly.

"We have an offer for the villagers. They will hand over Gregorovitch, the old wand maker, to get back one of their own!" Bellatrix said and pointed at Ginny's lifeless body. "As such we must offer them an opportunity to accept our request. When we arrive in Hogsmeade we will grant them two hours to make their decision. If they decide not to exchange, you will torch the village and leave no man or woman alive." The roar grew louder. "If they accept our offer, you will wait for the exchange to be completed and for us to depart." She glanced at Hermione. "After that, the village and everyone in it is yours."

"Meet us outside the village," Hermione said and raised her wand up into the air. Bellatrix and Narcissa followed and three bright red flashes shot up into the sky before joining together and forming the Cores sign against the midnight backdrop. It hovered over their heads as left, right and centre people began to Apparate.

They reappeared in the forest surrounding Hogsmeade village. Through the vastness of the trees Hermione could make out the village in the valley below. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Hogwarts on top of the cliff, overlooking the Lake. A smile graced her lips as she remembered the last time she had set foot inside the castle. It was the night everything had changed. She turned back to focus on the village in the valley and looked around. Groups of warriors and Keepers had gathered around them and were impatiently waiting to move in. Bellatrix and Narcissa appeared at her side, Bellatrix still guiding Ginny's body.

"How do we proceed?" Narcissa inquired and Hermione broke free from the group and started walking deeper into the forest, towards Hogsmeade.

"The only way I know they'll listen to me."

The walk through the forest was quiet. In the distance she heard an owl. The leaves shuffled a few metres to her right but she couldn't make out what type of animal it was. This wasn't the Forbidden Forest. There were no centaurs here. A branch snapped underneath her boots as she continued across the forest, past pine trees and around trees that had shot up so high into the sky she couldn't even see them anymore. Ahead of her the village grew larger and she could see the lights burning behind some of the windows. She singled out the Three Broomsticks almost immediately. Shadows moved behind the glass.

When she finally reached the edge of the forest she sensed the magical wards that prevented her from crossing into the village. She raised her wand and tapped the air in front of her. She could feel the warm tingling sensation of magic in her fingertips and lowered her wand. It was too powerful for her to break on her own but it wouldn't stand a chance against the army waiting in the forest. Hermione stored her wand in her sleeve and took a deep breath.

"Andromeda!"

Her voice carried on through the night and the shadows behind the glass stopped moving. Across the village the windows suddenly went dark. Hermione felt her heart pound slowly in her chest.

"Andromeda, I know you can hear me! I want to talk!" Hermione shouted. The silence was followed was almost deafening. There wasn't even the sound of the wind rustling the leaves. "You knew this night would come, sooner or later. We know you have Gregorovitch and we're prepared to make an exchange. Give us the wand maker and you get Ginny!"

A light went back on behind one of the windows in the Three Broomsticks and a lone, dark figure appeared behind the glass. She recognised its shape even without seeing its face and watched how Andromeda moved away from the window. Towards her right a door opened and the sound of footsteps echoed off the cobbled path. A few seconds later Andromeda emerged and walked into Hermione's line of sight with her wand drawn.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Andromeda asked.

"Give us Gregorovitch and nobody will get hurt. We'll give you Ginny and we'll leave," Hermione answered. "She's here with us and I can bring her to you if you give us the wand maker." She took a deep breath as Andromeda walked closer to her. The moonlight fell across her face and her beauty struck Hermione. "You have two hours to consider our request but if you decide to ignore us we will send our warriors to destroy the village and no man or woman will be spared. The choice is yours."

"You expect me to believe that you will just let us be if we give you Gregorovitch?" Andromeda now stood maybe three feet away from Hermione, the only thing serrating them the magical wards that stopped either of them from using magic against the other. "I can't trust you, Hermione. I have heard too many of your lies to believe a single word you speak to be the truth."

"You know some of them to still be true," Hermione answered and her eyes found Andromeda's. "You know I do still love you."

"As I love you," Andromeda replied softly. "But we are forever destined to live on either side of this fence, my love."

Hermione swallowed. "Destiny is a strange and curious thing."

"We need time to think about what you have offered," Andromeda said and stepped away from the magical wall that separated them. "I will give you my answer in two hours."

Hermione watched in silence as Andromeda disappeared back inside the Three Broomsticks. The sound of the door closing after her echoed on for some time and when she finally turned around to make her way back into the forest, Hermione did not see the shadow behind the window of the pub, watching her as she disappeared into the night.


	12. Lovers In A World Unseen

**Author's Note:** A lot of you have said that you no longer like the character that Hermione has become. I think it is important to remember what Gregorovitch told Andromeda a few chapters back, where he mentions how the wand influences Hermione's personality. At this point in the story we have come to realise that there is a chance that not all of what Hermione does is her own personality and I will be building on that possible concept in future chapters. Like Serpent Spell, Nemesis is also a story that is bound together by tiny snippets before the picture becomes clearer towards the end.  
As you may have noticed, there is some influence of the Deathly Hallows in this story. I enjoy bringing back fragments of the original series to remind us what this story really is – even though it has started to live a life of its own.  
Also in this chapter, some of the characters reflect on previous events from the first instalment of the story. It is important to remember what brought them here, what they became and what they can become in the future. Andromeda's despair over getting Hermione back is one of the reasons I decided to write this second part.  
Someone asked why Hermione didn't want Narcissa mentioning what had happened between them in the previous chapter. My thought behind this was that it happened when she felt weak, perhaps even sad, over Andromeda and Narcissa fed those feelings whilst they become closer. It was a small insight in Hermione's complicated sides.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Lovers In A World Unseen  
**

"Do you believe her?"

Tonks looked at her mother. Andromeda stood by the window, looking out into the night. Everyone inside the Three Broomsticks had heard Hermione call for her and when Andromeda came back inside she had told them what she had said. The whispers had been continuous ever since but Andromeda had not spoken a word.

"Mum, do you think she will give us Ginny back?" Tonks pressed on and Andromeda slowly turned away from the window to look at her daughter.

"I think she will, but I am not sure if that's all she's going to do."

"Did you see anyone else out there?" Seamus asked and Andromeda heaved a sigh.

"No, but Hermione is smart enough not to come out here on her own. I have no doubt that the others are there with her, hiding in the forest." Andromeda chewed her lip. "I want Ginny back as much as you do, guys, but I think that we're doomed regardless of what we decide."

"Not accepting her offer means Ginny's dead," Rosmerta deadpanned and everyone looked up. The blonde witch stood behind the bar and had just emptied her glass of Firewhisky. "They are dangling her in front of us like a piece of meat and we're expected to fall for it." Her eyes sought out Andromeda. "We have to take the chance that they'll come for us either way."

"What about the Hallows?" Katie suddenly interrupted.

"What do you mean, what about the Hallows?" Tonks asked. "We can't go looking for them whilst the Cores are waiting on our doorstep. We have two hours before they come and torch the place. Nobody knows where the bloody hell that damned wand is anyway!"

Katie had to admit that Tonks was right but her eyes held fire. "We mustn't give up on them though. If Andromeda can find the Elder Wand, we'll be a lot closer to destroying them. Or at least one of them."

"I am not going to find that wand in the next two hours, Katie. I don't even know where to start," Andromeda sighed and glanced at Gregorovitch. He had insisted he get out of bed and now sat on a wooden chair, his legs resting on a footstool, with a blanket draped around his knees. He looked tired and fragile and Andromeda knew he wouldn't stand a chance once the Cores decided to attack. She looked around the rest of the people gathered here tonight. There wasn't much left of their original resistance and the idea of getting Ginny back had sparked hope in all of them.

"I have an idea," Andromeda said unexpectedly and a silence fell. Every set of eyes fixed on her and she pushed herself away from the window sill she had been leaning against and stepped further into the room. Something about her demeanour had changed; something that now radiated confidence and defiance. "I've been thinking about this for a while but maybe tonight is the night we put it to the test."

"What do you want us to do?" Tonks asked as she moved closer to her mother.

"I need you to be ready," Andromeda said slowly and her voice was deep and husky. A glint of anger flickered in her eyes. "I need you to listen and I need you to do exactly as I say."

~()~

Bellatrix impatiently paced between the rows of trees, her hands clencing and relaxing. She twirled her wand through her fingers and every so often she would stop, fixing her gaze longingly on the village in the valley below them. Whenever she did, she would aim her wand and Hermione would rush to her aside, her fingers closing around the raven haired woman's wrist as she forced her to lower her wand. Bellatrix's eyes were dark and filled with hatred.

"We promised them two hours," Hermione reminded her and their gazes locked. She held her anger back but Bellatrix could hear the echo of hate and desire in her voice. Hermione felt the same steady heartbeat in her chest, the anticipation of an imminent battle. The brunette brushed a strand of hair out of Bellatrix's face and smiled wickedly. "Once the deadline passes, they are all yours."

Bellatrix groaned in dissatisfaction and turned away from the village below her. "Why aren't they answering us?"

"They will," Hermione reassured her. "They can't avoid us forever."

Narcissa, who had been leaning against a tree, suddenly moved forwards and pointed at Hogsmeade. "Someone's coming."

Hermione's head snapped back around and she saw a lone figure appearing from the Three Broomsticks. They walked across the cobbled street towards the magical ward that separated the village from the forest and stopped there. Hermione didn't need for them to lower their hood. She had recognised Andromeda almost immediately and now rushed through the trees to reach her. Her lungs expanded with fresh air as she ran, disregarding how twigs from bramble bushes got tangled in her cloak. Her heart pounded in her chest by the time she reached Andromeda.

"I have considered your offer," Andromeda said slowly and her brown eyes searched to meet Hermione's. When their gazes locked it was as if the world stopped. For a moment in time it was just them, separated by an invisible wall, on opposite sides. A reminder of where they were, how they had ended up this way. "But before I give you my answer, I need you to listen to me."

Hermione cocked her head and seized up the older woman. "I'm listening."

"You know we have Gregorovitch," Andromeda began and Hermione's eyes darkened. "He's told me about the wands, Hermione. About what they are and what they can do to a person." There was a hint of despair in her voice and she wished she could break the barrier between them, just to touch Hermione's hand as she explained what had happened, what was still happening. "The wand feeds of your anger, Hermione, but it sends pure hatred right back inside of you. It's like a vicious circle, an act that repairs itself, and the longer you have the wand, the longer it gets to feed its hatred back inside of you." Her voice became softer and kinder. "You can still change this."

Hermione snorted. "You really think any of this is still worth saving?"

"I believe you are still worth saving."

"Do they think the same way or do they just want to see me dead?" Hermione asked as she pointed at the Three Broomsticks. "No one in there believes you anymore, Andy. They aren't fighting because they want to save me. They are fighting because they want to see me destroyed, bring the world back to how it was. They have changed their allegiance. They don't do this for you anymore."

"I never thought that they did but as long as they are still willing to fight, whatever motives they may hold, I will go on too," Andromeda answered softly. "How do you expect me to let you go when I know there is a way to stop this? To turn this around? I know it would be a long and painful road but there is a chance, Hermione." She stepped so close to the barrier that she could feel the invisible magic on her skin. "Do you remember what it was like, before all of this?"

"They have forgotten who I was before all of this. They just hate me now." Hermione's words were hollow and her lost even the smallest echo of the girl she had once been.

In the distance the thunder rolled across the darkened skies and an unexpected flash of lightning lit up their faces. Andromeda saw the dark rings around Hermione's eyes, the shadows that had started to overwhelm her. She knew that her friends inside the pub didn't do any of this to save Hermione. Their visions had changed a long time ago. They fought for survival; they wanted to avenge their family and friends. Whether they believed they could truly change the world, she didn't know, but she had to believe she could make a change somewhere. Her eyes dropped to the pocket of her Hermione's trousers and saw the wand that had started all of this. She would give anything to see it destroyed.

"Do you remember that night when you were at my cottage with Molly and Ginny?" Andromeda asked softly. She knew it was the night Hermione's life had changed but she wanted her to remember something else about it too. "You sat in my kitchen and I remember the way you looked at me. You were so confused, you didn't know whether to hate or like me because I looked so much like my sister but our hands touched…"

Hermione shook her head, forcing the images of that night back into the dark depths of her mind. She had not thought about that night for weeks. Whenever the memory of Andromeda found her, the haunting face of Ron would destroy it. It was as if she couldn't think of the one thing that had given her the smallest shred of happiness. "That night is gone."

"It doesn't have to be," Andromeda tried. "It doesn't have to be gone, Hermione."

"Like it is ever going to be any different than what it is now!" Hermione suddenly shouted and her voice was twisted with anger. "Everyone is dead, Andromeda. Harry and Ron and Fred and George!" Her eyes suddenly ignited with a hatred Andromeda had never seen before. "All the others are dead too. Have you forgotten who killed all of them? Have you forgotten who let Bellatrix into the Burrow the night she killed Lupin and Kingsley? Have you forgotten the night at Hogwarts that I hexed your daughter so that she lied to you for days? Don't you remember how _I_ killed Ron? Harry?"

"Look at you!" Andromeda pleaded. "What have you become?!"

Hermione stepped closer to the invisible barrier separating them and extended a hand as if to touch Andromeda but held still in mid-air. "I found what lived inside of me all along. I merely listened to a calling I didn't know existed until that night. When Ron raped me, he tore open something that could never be closed." She reached for her wand and held it in her open hand. "How can I deny this part of me?"

Andromeda's eyes pierced into Hermione's. "How can you deny me when you know there is another side of you? How can you deny what we are, what we were?" Her words faded into the night and she watched how Hermione pulled back her hand as if burnt by fire. "What we should be?"

Hermione turned away from Andromeda. "How can I be your soul mate when my soul is dead?"

"The night Harry died, do you remember what happened?" Andromeda said softly and Hermione turned around. She remembered the events of that night very vividly. "You believed all the Horcruxes to be destroyed and tried to kill Voldemort but he lived. What did you feel when you realised he was still immortal? Were you afraid to die?" Hermione's eyes found Andromeda's again and the tension between them mounted to an indescribable high. "Who was it that told you Harry was the final Horcrux?"

"You."

"I knew I signed Harry's death sentence when I told you." Andromeda answered firmly. "I knew what I was doing. My answer to you killed Harry. You may have cast the spell but in the end I was the one responsible for his death."

Hermione curiously studied the other woman's face. Andromeda's perspective on what had happened that night differed from her own. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You betrayed him?"

Andromeda shook her head. "Harry knew that he had no choice. He couldn't tell anyone because he knew that they wouldn't be able to make the sacrifice. Only I knew the truth and that night everything came together. Harry died because he believed you were less of a danger than Voldemort would have been." She swallowed. "He wasn't wrong."

"Voldemort was nothing compares to me, compared to us!" Hermione mocked. "Harry Potter was a fool."

"He wasn't," Andromeda countered and Hermione's face darkened. "Even then he understood that one day you would grow stronger than we could have ever imagined possible but he believed you could be defeated. Without him, Voldemort would have reigned forever but he knew the world didn't need him to defeat you." She straightened her back and placed her hands on her hips. "Harry believed, even back then, that there would be a moment you could be overpowered. That moment is approaching and I refuse to let it pass."

Hermione chuckled softly. "You know, Bellatrix wanted for you to fall in love with me. It was all supposed to be just a game. you and me." She peered up at the darker haired woman through her eyelashes. "I guess I didn't read the rules before I started but it is still a game now, Andromeda. Two players on opposite sides of the board, trying to break each other into pieces." She paused. "You can still move over, forget the battle."

"Bellatrix would never accept me at your side," Andromeda replied and her eyes darted up to the forest behind Hermione. "Don't think I don't know that she's out there, waiting for the hours to fade. There is something Bellatrix wants almost as much as you want it, Hermione. Her motives are different but the desire and the need still exist." She smiled weakly. "Besides, we both know that I could never dwell in the darkness when there is still something good left to fight for."

"Have it your way," Hermione stated and shrugged. Above their heads the full moon appeared from behind a thick black cloud. The silver light fell across their faces and for the first time in weeks they truly saw each other. Hermione's eyes found Andromeda's and her face was emotionless. "Your time is up."

"I know."

"Ginny for the old wand maker." Hermione lifted her chin up in the same haughty manner Narcissa did. Andromeda recognised the mannerism immediately. "Or be prepared to die."

"If you want the wand maker, you will have to come and get him," Andromeda replied firmly. "Bring Ginny to the pub and we will make the exchange." Her eyes darted back to the forest. She knew they were out there, hiding in the shadows, withdrawn from her sight. She knew their numbers would be too great for them to defeat. "You come alone or the deal is off."

Hermione considered Andromeda's request for a moment. "Very well."

She turned around and began walking back towards the forest. She was about half way up between the trees when she heard Andromeda's voice calling her back. She looked over her shoulder and found the older woman still standing by the barrier, her soft features caressed by the silver moonlight. "I will always love you."

Hermione let the words sink in. Somewhere deep down inside of her a feeling stirred but it was fought back down into its place by the darkness that she harboured in her heart. Unexpectedly soft hazel eyes found Andromeda's across the distance that separated them and her voice was almost kind. "You know I can never love you back."

"You already do," Andromeda smiled sadly and turned her back on Hermione before walking back towards the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione stood between the trees for a moment longer, forlorn, before continuing to walk back to Bellatrix and Narcissa. The two witches were impatiently waiting for her return and Bellatrix's eyes were eagerly searching Hermione's face, seeking the approval to attack the village. Hermione met her eyes and shook her head.

"I go alone."

Bellatrix wanted to object but Narcissa put a warning hand on her sister's arm and the raven haired woman remained silent.

Hermione's eyes fixed on the two warriors that held Ginny, their strong hands clutching the metal chains that were tied around her wrists. Her head had fallen forwards, her chin resting on her chest. Hermione couldn't see her former friend's face but knew it to be swollen and bruised. Ginny's clothes were torn and every part over her body was covered in bruises. She was an unsightly picture of shades of purple, blue and red blended together.

"I will take her," Hermione said and snapped her fingers at the two warriors and they handed her the chains. The metal felt cold inside her hand and she closed her eyes for a brief moment as the feeling registered. They snapped back open and she glanced at Bellatrix, who looked impatient and agitated. "Once I have exchanged her for the wand maker, the village is yours to take."

She dragged Ginny along behind her, disregarding how the girls' knees buckled and she couldn't support her own weight. Ginny's legs dragged across the mud and rotting leaves. She groaned in pain when her knees hit against a large boulder. The sound of the chains rattling echoed through the quiet night and Hermione saw Andromeda reappear from inside the Three Broomsticks. She was surprised to see the older woman kept her word and walked up to the barrier alone. From where she stood she could see Hermione and Ginny come closer. She never once flinched when she saw how Hermione was dragging Ginny behind her.

"Where is the wand maker?" Hermione snapped when she reached Andromeda. She let go off Ginny's chains and the young redhead collapsed in the soil beside her. "You're not getting her until I see him."

"Nymphadora?" Andromeda called softly and her daughter appeared from inside the pub. She wasn't alone. The old man's arm was draped around her shoulders and Tonks held him up around his waist. Every single step looked like it was about to be his last. His face was gaunt and still covered in blisters. Tired eyes looked up and discovered Hermione on the other side of the barrier.

"Finite Incantatem," Andromeda whispered and with a soft whispering sound the barrier that separated her from Hermione vanished. They stared at each other as the realisation of their closeness sank in and Hermione slowly stepped towards Andromeda, pulling Ginny along. Without speaking a word she left the redhead at Andromeda's feet and stepped back again. Tonks, who had now let go of Gregorovitch, rushed to Ginny's side and caressed the side of her swollen face. She muttered a spell and the chains vanished.

"Please, don't do this," Gregorovitch groaned when Andromeda reached for his arm to guide him towards Hermione. "She'll kill me. She'll kill me!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered and averted her eyes so he could not see her tears. "I have no choice."

"You kept your word." Hermione couldn't hide her admiration and her fingers closed around Gregorovitch's wrist. The old man shuddered under her touch and she pulled him towards her. She looked back at Andromeda, whose eyes had filled with tears. "I didn't think you'd keep your promise."

"I always keep my promises, Hermione," Andromeda whispered. "And I never give up on what I know is still worth fighting for." Her brown eyes widened and suddenly the world around them started shaking. "NOW!"

The array of spells descended upon Hermione out of nowhere and she only had a split second to draw her wand and defend herself. She cast a Shield Charm that surrounded her and the vast majority of the spells shot off in different directions, forcing their way into the ground. Large cracks appeared at the earth split open. A few feet behind her a blue jet hit a tree and it started to fall as if in slow motion. The air was full of smoke and the sound of distant voices.

Her wand spun around in her hand and when she turned to look she found Bellatrix and Narcissa running through the forest, their wands drawn and their faces twisted into a mask of hatred. It was Bellatrix who cried out the spell but the green jets erupted from their separate wands in unison and found each other in mid-air. For a few precious moments the world bathed in a green light and everyone stopped moving, fixing their gazes on the danger above their heads. Then the ball erupted, shooting green flashes in every direction. People fell and when the light dissolved a sudden deafening silence remained.

Hermione jumped to her right when she saw a figure running towards them, neglecting to use their wands. They attempted to grab hold of her and when she turned to look she recognised Seamus Finnegan, one of her old classmates. The young Irish man had spun back around, searching for his target, but before he could take another run at her, Hermione had shot the Killing Curse his way and he fell, like the leaf from a tree, and lay sprawled out on his back, his eyes still wide open.

"Hermione!"

It was Narcissa who called for her and she looked around for the blonde haired witch. She was engaged in a furious battle with Rosmerta. The blonde barmaid was holding her own and Hermione observed how she countered all of Narcissa's hexes with her own. Her eyes snapped around to find Bellatrix and found her facing her sister. Blood trickled from Bellatrix's nose and a manic chuckle left her throat when Andromeda only just dodged one of her curses.

"Where's the wand maker?!" Hermione cried out and Narcissa took her eyes off Rosmerta for a moment. She desperately looked around for Gregorovitch but did not see him in the battling crowd. "He was right here! WHERE IS HE?"

"They took him!" Narcissa shouted back and aimed another spell at Rosmerta. The curly haired witch answered with a sharp retaliation of her own and Narcissa was forced to take two steps backwards. Hermione sprinted towards her, slashed her wand through the air and blood started to gush from a deep cut across Rosmerta's forearm. The witch shrieked in pain and staggered backwards, desperately attempting to stop the bleeding. Narcissa turned away from her and looked at Hermione.

"It's a trap! They've set us up!"

"She doesn't have a way of destroying us so there has to be something else she wants!" Hermione breathed. Her heart hammered against her chest and the adrenaline pumped through her veins. Fear began to creep into her chest, invaded her thoughts, and she looked around. Warriors and Keepers were fighting the Resistance and people were screaming and shouting things she couldn't quite hear. "We need to find Gregorovitch!"

Hermione ran towards Bellatrix and Andromeda and without warning she pushed the raven haired woman aside and faced Andromeda herself. Bellatrix seemed stunned for a moment but when she saw the anger flickering in Hermione's eyes she took off into the crowd of battling witches and wizards. Hermione stared at Andromeda, her cheeks flushed with excitement and adrenaline. Her wand was aimed at Andromeda's chest.

"What are you playing at?"

Andromeda never took her eyes off Hermione's wand. She doubted whether the girl was capable of killing her but she knew Hermione was definitely capable of wounding her. The scar on her arm was a permanent reminder of her rage. "You wanted a battle so now you've got one!"

"You know this is pointless. You can never defeat us!"

"I can weaken you," Andromeda countered and smirked. Hermione stared at her in surprise whilst around them more magic erupted. "Did you really think that we'd not given this any thought at all, Hermione? Would I really send my friends into a battle that I know we cannot win?"

"What is it you want?"

"I've already got it," Andromeda smirked and her wand shot up into the air. From its tip a tight rope sprung and it wound its way around the duelling figures, snaking across the ground like a serpent hunting for its prey. It coiled around Rosmerta, who had just managed to stop the bleeding from her own and who sat on her knees, but when she saw the rope she leapt back to her feet and copied Andromeda's spell. A second rope appeared, joining the first. From across the grounds a third one appeared and Tonks' rope met her mother's and Rosmerta's. They joined up when they reached the lone figure of Narcissa, momentarily unaware.

"NO!" Hermione's horrified cry caused the entire battlefield to look at her.

The ropes wound their way around Narcissa's legs, her waist and her left arm, pinning it behind back. Narcissa frantically slashed her wand at the ropes that bound her but they did not sever. Panic filled her blue eyes and she looked up to find Hermione running towards her, arms outstretched. Towards her right, Bellatrix also ran towards her but it wasn't going to be good enough. The ropes tightened and brought Narcissa to her knees. She fell in slow motion and realised that her wand was slowly slipping from her fingers.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione's spell was simple but effective. Narcissa's wand changed direction and instead of falling in the dirt it whizzed across the air and landed in her outstretched palm. Realising that she wasn't going to reach the blonde witch in time, Hermione altered her course and met up with Bellatrix, flinging her arms around her waist and pulling her away from her sister. Bellatrix screamed in anger and attempted to fight Hermione off but the brunette was stronger and used all her physical strength to keep them separated.

"DO IT!" Andromeda shouted and she, Tonks and Rosmerta simultaneously ran forwards and reached Narcissa at exactly the same moment. It happened so quickly that no one around the blonde haired witch even had time to react, though Hermione tried to am her wand at Tonks and fired a Killing Curse but it missed. When she blinked, the group of witches had started to spin and another second later they were gone. All that remained was thin air and Bellatrix's horrified screaming.

"Find the wand maker!" Hermione barked when two Warriors came running towards them. She struggled to control Bellatrix, who was frantic, and let go off the dark haired witch. "Find Gregorovitch and then burn this place to the ground. Leave no one alive!"

Bellatrix pushed past Hermione and charged towards three figures disappearing towards the trees. One was a Keeper and the other two were Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley. Dean had lifted Ginny p over his shoulder and was running to get away from his attacker. Bellatrix overtook the Warrior with ease and ran towards Dean and Ginny. A well-aimed spell brought the young man to his knees and he fell face forward in the mud. Ginny's body slumped down across his back, pinning him to the ground.

Bellatrix yanked Ginny away from Dean and threw her aside. Dean rolled over and fear reflected in his eyes when he stared up at the unhinged Bellatrix Lestrange. Charcoal eyes searched his face. "Where did they take her?!" She fell down on her knees beside him and jammed her wand into his neck. "Where is Narcissa?!"

"I will never tell you where she is," Dean sneered. "You'll have to kill me."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix shrieked and the green flash briefly lit up Dean's face before killing him. She then turned to Ginny and aimed her wand. She heard Hermione approach behind her but didn't wait for the brunette to reach her. The spell fell off her lips with ease and hit Ginny in her back. The redhead lay motionless in the dirt, her eyes reduced to fine slits. By the time Hermione reached Bellatrix and managed to pull her back to her feet, Ginny's last breath had evaporated in the midnight air and Hogsmeade was burning around them.

"She's gone," Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms protectively around Bellatrix. Flames ate their way through the roof of the Three Broomsticks and the orange gloom spread across the darkened skies. ""Whatever they want, they have Narcissa." She absentmindedly kissed Bellatrix on her hair. The older woman was shaking. "We'll get her back, my love. I promise you we'll get her back."


	13. The Cold Eyes Of Fate

**Author's Note:** In the previous chapter I was hinting at something that materialises within this chapter. It is something that brings together some of the elements we have seen in both stories and provides some answers about the relationships between people. Also, this revelation is going to have some great impact in future chapters so there is plenty still to come.  
Nemesis crossed the beautiful triple digits and I thank all of you for your kind and wonderful reviews. Whenever I open my inbox and see one, I smile. ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Cold Eyes Of Fate**

They reappeared outside the small cottage and the strong wind whipped around their faces as they attempted to drag their prisoner across the path to the front door. Rosmerta held Narcissa's left arm whilst Tonks pinned her right arm behind her back, forcing her to walk. Andromeda walked behind them, wand drawn. It wasn't quite poking in her sister's back but she could do it in the blink of an eye if she had to.

"Are you sure this is the best place?" Tonks questioned once again and looked at her mother.

Andromeda nodded. Her face was dark and twisted, like the presence of Narcissa brought out a whole new side of her. "This was the only place I could think of neither of them has ever been to before." She glanced at Rosmerta. The blonde witch's face was bloodied and covered in mud but Andromeda recognised the determination in her eyes. "We'll go back to the village by dawn and see what is salvageable but we'll have to sit the night out here."

Tonks pushed against the cottage door and stepped inside. It was dark and with a simple flick of her wand several candles in the small living room lit up. The cottage looked like it had been abandoned in a rush, with an old edition of the Daily Prophet lying on the living room table and a forgotten tea cup discarded on the floor.

"Do you think Molly and Arthur will ever come back here?" she asked her mother but Andromeda shook her head.

"After what happened tonight I doubt they'll ever go back to anywhere they knew." She swallowed. "They have lost almost all of their children in this war, Nymphadora. I can't imagine the pain and the grief they must be going through. I don't know if I could come back to a place where I lived with them, hearing the echo of their voices in every room."

"What are we going to do with her?" Rosmerta asked and pointed at Narcissa.

She was conscious and relatively unhurt. A single bloody smudge covered her face and thin strands of blonde hair had fallen into her eyes. She sat on her knees in the middle of the living room floor, staring up at her older sister defiantly but unable to make a move. Three wands were pointing at her and she knew that without her own she would be helpless. Hatred flickered in her blue eyes as her gaze locked with Andromeda and the corners of her mouth curled up into a demonic grin.

Andromeda thought about Rosmerta's question for a few moments. Yellow candle light illuminated the contorted features of her face. "Get me a chair from the kitchen."

Rosmerta disappeared into the kitchen to fetch a chair and reappeared only a minute later, balancing the chair in mid-air. It landed not far from where Narcissa was kneeling and Andromeda broke away from the two other witches and slowly walked over to her sister. Narcissa didn't move and merely stared up at Andromeda, disobedience written across her face. When Andromeda reached her she grabbed Narcissa's arm without warning and pulled her to her feet.

"Sit," she hissed as she threw her on the chair.

"All you had to do was ask," Narcissa replied disdainfully and readjusted herself.

It happened so quickly that Andromeda barely had time to register it herself. Her hand made contact with Narcissa's cheek and she watched in a mixture of horror and amusement how her sister's head jolted backwards under the impact. For a few seconds Narcissa's eyes were obscured by her blonde hair but then she brushed the golden locks out of her face and slowly lifted up her head to look at Andromeda.

"You disgust me," she hissed and fire burnt behind her eyes.

"The feeling's mutual," Andromeda said calmly and rolled her wand through her fingers. She then slowly turned to her daughter. "Nymphadora, go and set up the wards around the cottage. I know Hermione and Bellatrix have never been here before but I'd rather not take any chances. No one goes in or out unless we know about it. Once you've done that, you can go and get some sleep."

Tonks stared at Narcissa. "But…"

"I need to do this alone, Nymphadora," Andromeda said sternly and the cold tone of her mother's voice brought a shiver down Tonks' spine. "Get some sleep. Merlin only knows when the next opportunity for it will be."

"Come," Tonks said softly to Rosmerta and took the other witch by her arm. "We've done all that we can do here." They started leaving the living room but before closing the door behind her Tonks turned around one last time. She saw her mother staring at her sister. The look in her eyes was unlike anything she had ever seen before and it frightened her but she knew she could not let the fear control her. There was no place for fear in a time of war. "Goodnight, mum."

Andromeda didn't answer and never took her eyes off Narcissa. Once the living room door had closed, she summoned the candles that had stood spread around the room and organised them in a circle around Narcissa's chair. Now the rest of the room was so dark that the shadows could easily swallow her up. The flickering candle light didn't allow Narcissa to see beyond her small circle and Andromeda almost immediately recognised the change in her eyes when she withdrew from the blonde's sight.

"I could just kill you, you know," she whispered and Narcissa's eyes darted around, fixing on a spot not too far from where Andromeda was standing. "I could kill you and then Hermione and Bellatrix would be lost."

"You're not going to kill me," Narcissa smiled. "You can't kill your own blood, Andromeda. You have had plenty of chances and yet every time you choose to walk away." Blue eyes glistened mysteriously. "Does the thought of killing repulse you, sister dear? Does it make you hate yourself that you can even think those thoughts?"

Andromeda moved quickly and surrounded the candles with skill before jamming the tip of her wand in Narcissa's neck. Narcissa's head snapped up as the wand slipped under her chin and her blue orbs found Andromeda's dark. What she saw in them surprised her. "You could do it," she whispered, unable to hide her admiration. "You could do it and yet you don't."

"Who says I am not going to kill you once you tell me what I need to know?" Andromeda brought her lips close to Narcissa's ear. "They'll never find you, Cissy. They don't know where you are and they can't come for you. The Cores will be lost without you. How does it feel to know that your one weakness brought them down, destroyed everything you hold most dear?"

"How _does_ it feel, Andy?" Narcissa didn't even flinch. "How does it feel to lose it all?"

"Where are Bellatrix and Hermione?" Andromeda demanded and pressed her wand a little harder against her sister's windpipe. She could see Narcissa's discomfort and the blonde's attempts not to let it show but the oxygen was only scarcely finding its way into her lungs. "Where are they and what are they going to do next? Did they find Gregorovitch in the village?"

"I don't know but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Narcissa spat. "I'd rather die."

"Don't tempt me." Andromeda stepped away from her sister and withdrew her wand before flicking it. Ropes began to wrap themselves around Narcissa's body, starting at her ankles and winding their way up around her waist and eventually her arms. She didn't move or flinch when the knots tied themselves and she merely looked at Andromeda, a bored look in her eyes.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow," Andromeda said softly and began making her way to the living room door. Before she could leave however Narcissa called her back.

"You do know that she has never given up on you, don't you?"

Andromeda slowly turned around and her eyes narrowed. In her heart a voice whispered a story, a memory from a long time ago that she kept hidden away from the eyes of the world. It was a story of desperation and of loss. "We both know that it is a lie."

"Is it?" Narcissa asked sweetly. "Do you really think all of this is just about the Cores, Andromeda?" She scoffed. "Come on, even you are cleverer than that. Of course it is not just about the magic she possesses. It is about something she used to possess. Something she wants back."

"You lie," Andromeda hissed and felt the anger stir inside of her once again. Its sheer power was overwhelming. "You know nothing!"

"I know everything," Narcissa giggled and turned her head so she could look at Andromeda. She was leaning against the doorframe, clinging on for support as the memories flooded back into her mind. The pain and horror in her eyes brought a wider smile to Narcissa's face. "Just like you knew about Bella and me, I knew about Bella and you."

"You couldn't have known," Andromeda gasped and covered her heart with her hand. It was pounding rapidly in her chest, so wildly that she believed it would burst out and explode. She had hidden these memories so deep that most days she believed they didn't exist and in a way they didn't. Not anymore. But they were real, it had happened and it was part of her tainted past. The back of her throat became dry as she fought the images in her head. Slowly she crossed the room until she reached Narcissa. The flames flickered in her wake. "You could not have known."

Narcissa's eyes hardened. "I knew because I wanted what you had. I wanted her to love me like she loved you." There was spite and resentment in her voice. "When she came to me I believed that my prayers had been answered only to find out that she had only come because you had pushed her away."

Andromeda's eyes briefly closed as she remembered. It felt like another lifetime, the memories of another person, but they were very much real. "I couldn't love her. Not like that." Her eyes snapped open and they suddenly swam with tears as the hidden feelings finally reached the surface. The tears were of anger, not of love. "She was my sister!"

"You broke her heart," Narcissa said venomously. "It is why she hates you so much, Andromeda. Because she always loved you more than she could ever love me."

"It should never have happened," Andromeda said softly and averted her eyes. "You know it too, Narcissa. You know that what happened between you and Bellatrix is wrong." She swallowed. "No matter how much I loved her, I couldn't love her like that anymore. I changed and she did too." The tip of her wand ghosted across Narcissa's hand. "So is this why she is so possessive of Hermione? Why she wants to keep her at all cost? Not because Hermione's soul belongs to another but that her soul belongs to me?"

Narcissa shook her head. "She loves her."

"The same way she loves you? Or the same way she still loves me?"

"What do you think?"

"You are still her second choice, aren't you?" Andromeda suddenly grinned and Narcissa's eyes were blazing. "You were her second choice all those years ago and now you're her second choice again. How does it feel, Cissy, to know you are never truly wanted, truly loved? Not even Hermione wants you. She chooses Bellatrix and me over you. How does it feel to always be second best? To see what you desire most but not being able to touch it, grasp it, and hold it?"

Narcissa suddenly spat in Andromeda's face and smirked. "At least I still have something left."

Andromeda took a deep breath and her arm shot up so fast that Narcissa didn't have time to blink. The wand landed harshly against the side of her head, making contact with her temple, and Narcissa's head jolted backwards then sideways. Her eyes closed almost immediately and a fine trickle of blood began to seep from a cut just above her eye.

Andromeda staggered backwards, staring in horror at her wand, and then hurried across the room to the door. When she closed it behind her and looked up she found Tonks standing in the dark corridor. Her daughter's eyes found hers and Andromeda realised that Tonks had heard everything. The pain and hurt in her eyes brought tears to her own and she felt her heart shatter in her chest.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What she said about you and Bellatrix." Tonks studied her mother's face. "Is it true?"

Andromeda heaved a sigh. "It was a very long time ago, Nymphadora."

"_Is it true?!"_ The anger in Tonks' voice was chilling.

"Yes," Andromeda admitted and averted her eyes. She stared into the dark shadows that surrounded them, wishing they would swallow her up. She couldn't look her daughter in the eye. She couldn't face the hurt and the pain and she didn't want to see the judgment. She was ashamed enough as it was without Tonks looking at her. "Yes, it's true."

"So all of this happened because you didn't want to sleep with her anymore?!" Tonks snapped and the sharpness of her voice made her mother look back up. "Bellatrix went on a fucking killing rampage because you decided you didn't want to climb into her bed anymore when you were teenagers?" She shook her head. "I thought Narcissa was sick, mum, but it seems you have managed to make me believe that you are too!"

"No!" Andromeda countered and tears laced her voice. "You do not get to judge me like that without knowing the truth about what happened." She took a step towards Tonks but stopped when her daughter moved away from her. "You don't know what happened and unless you do, you don't get to stand there and tell me what I did was wrong. I _know_ it was wrong. I know that what happened between me and Bellatrix should never have happened but it did and I can't change that." She paused and her voice became softer. "Just like you can't change who you fall in love with."

Tonks snorted. "No one falls in love with their own sister, mum."

"Don't they?" Andromeda asked and her eyes pierced into her daughter's. "Then explain to me why in my family it happened twice?"

Tonks crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Ok. I'm listening."

"I was sixteen, Bellatrix was eighteen. I had come home for the Christmas holidays. Bellatrix had finished Hogwarts the year before and Mother and Father had set up her engagement to Rodolphus. Bellatrix was less than thrilled and she spent most of that holiday fighting with Father," Andromeda said softly and sank down on the bottom step of the stairs. "It was Christmas morning when she came into my room. She was furious. Father had given her an ultimatum. Either she married Rodolphus or he would disown her. She had no choice. We talked for a while."

"Spare me the details of what happened," Tonks said, looking warily at her mother. "I think I can fill in the blanks for myself."

Andromeda looked up. She was hurt by her daughter's rough dismissal. "It wasn't meant to happen, Nymphadora. Bellatrix claimed that she could never love Rodolphus because she had already lost her heart to someone else. By the time I understood what she meant it was already too late."

"What about Narcissa?" Tonks asked.

"I didn't realise Cissy was jealous at first. Not until we got back to Hogwarts and Bellatrix started writing me, telling me how much she missed me. Cissy must have intercepted one of the letters because one night she was waiting for me in the dormitory and she attacked me, screaming that I didn't deserve Bellatrix because I associated with Muggleborns. Bellatrix would despise me if she knew about my friends. I don't think Narcissa ever told her because Bellatrix was allowed to visit me at Hogwarts a few times." Andromeda took a deep breath. "When I went home for Easter, Bellatrix was desperate to see me. A wedding date had been set for her Rodolphus but she promised she would never leave me. I told her I couldn't do this anymore. We couldn't do what we did. She was my sister and I loved her…"

"Were you in love with her?" Tonks wanted to know. "Did you fall in love with your own sister?"

"I don't know," Andromeda admitted. "I don't know what I felt, Nymphadora, but I knew that it shouldn't be happening. Regardless of how I felt, it wasn't right. Bellatrix was furious and stormed out of my room. The next morning I walked in on her and Narcissa."

"She replaced you with her other sister?" Tonks could barely hide her disgust. "Out of all the women in the world she had to pick the two that were related to her?"

"I don't think it was about the women, Nymphadora. Bellatrix was desperate for someone to love her. I was there but when I walked away, she went to the next person who did. Narcissa has always loved her, in a way I cannot even begin to comprehend. Narcissa has always been more loyal to Bellatrix than she has ever been to Lucius or even Father but I think she may have been right." Andromeda looked down at her hands and remembered how they had once held Bellatrix's. "Bellatrix lost her heart to me when she eighteen, she fell in love. Narcissa was right when she said that Bella could never love her the way she loved me."

"You think she still does?" Tonks whispered. "You think that some of this is still about how she felt when she was eighteen?"

"She didn't set out that way. She didn't know that Hermione would be the one destined to be with both her and me but once she knew she realised that this was what she needed. She finally found a way to hurt me like I hurt her. The Cores gave her Hermione but fate gave her a way to get back at me. It is why she asked Hermione to be with me, why she set out to hurt me from the beginning. She wanted to destroy me the way I destroyed her."

"So this sin't just about the wands anymore?" Tonks asked and studied her mother's face. She could see the memories hurt her. "This isn't just about domination?"

"It started off that way, until Bellatrix realised what Hermione means to me," Andromeda whispered and covered her face in her hands. "Whatever comes next, she will use that against me."

"What are we going to do with Narcissa?"

"Leave her where she is for now. Tomorrow morning we'll go back to Hogsmeade and see what is left," Andromeda answered. "I don't know where else to go."

"What are we going to do with her?" Tonks asked carefully and took a tentative step in her mother's direction. "If we kill her we break the wands for good."

"And Bellatrix will hunt us down to every corner of this world until she has all our blood on her hands," Andromeda answered. "We need to destroy the Wands. Tomorrow morning we start the search for the Elder Wand. I don't know where to start but anywhere is better than here."

"Okay," Tonks said softly. "I think I'll go to bed now."

She filed past her mother who was still sitting on the bottom step and made her way up to the first floor. Andromeda looked over her shoulder to find her daughter looking at her from the landing. Hope flickered in her eyes.

"Nymphadora, do you hate me?" she whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Now that you know the truth, do you hate me?"

"No," Tonks said softly. "No, I don't hate you, mum. I am just not sure if I still know you." She swallowed. "Good night."

"Goodnight, my child," Andromeda sighed. "And if it's any comfort to you, I am trying to work it out too." When Tonks frowned she bit her lip." I don't think I ever I knew myself at all."


	14. Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! It took me a few days to get an update ready for this but you'll be glad to know that I finally managed to get rid of my virus so I feel far more human than I've done for the past three weeks or so. Anyway, I have done nothing else but write today in an attempt to update all my stories. It's drained me but I managed it. Enjoy this chapter! ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Pandora's Box  
**

The skies were dark and thick, black clouds had packed together, obscuring the silver glow from the moon and swallowing up the stars. Across the river the yellow light from the streetlamps reflected off the water's surface, casting mysterious ripples in the midst of darkness. The streets were quiet and abandoned. Hardly anyone dared to venture outside during the hours of the night. It was only during the hours of darkness that the Quarters were quiet.

Hermione stood by one of the windows in her bedroom overlooking the river. Dried blood covered her lip and the mud still clung to her hair. She held Narcissa's wand in her hand, her fingers gently following the shape of the wood. She had been unable to let go if it ever since returning to the castle. The last thing she remembered seeing before forcing Bellatrix to Apparate alongside her was the flames erupting from the village.

"I wondered where you'd gone," spoke a voice behind her and Hermione turned around slowly to find Bellatrix leaning against the doorframe. The raven haired woman had cleaned herself up and her thick curls were still damp. Slowly she strode across the room until she reached Hermione and her arms slipped around her waist.

"You haven't been able to let that go since we got back."

"I can't," Hermione breathed. "She trusted me to keep it safe and I will." She swallowed. "Any word?"

"Still nothing. Some of the warriors took a few villagers. They're speaking to them now," Bellatrix said and the meaning of the word 'speaking' was left entirely open. "Someone must know where the old fool went. He was injured. He can't have gone far."

"I can't believe I didn't see it," Hermione hissed. "She set this up. She intended to take Narcissa. The only thing Andromeda didn't think about was Narcissa giving her wand to someone else." She broke free from Bellatrix's touch and started pacing the room. "Where did they take her?"

""We'll find her," Bellatrix tried to reassure her. "Narcissa's smart. She won't give Andromeda whatever it is she's after."

Hermione turned around and hazel eyes found charcoal black. "And what if Andromeda isn't after something but _someone _instead?"

Bellatrix didn't blink. "You think this is about you?"

"When it comes to Andromeda it has always been about me."

Bellatrix let those words sink in for a few moments before speaking again. A dark, mysterious look had filled her eyes and she turned away from Hermione to stare out of the window. "Do you remember what she said that night she came to Black Manor to persuade you to leave with her?"

"She said she had protected you and Narcissa when you were younger. She knew what had happened between you but she lied to keep you safe," Hermione said slowly and carefully walked towards Bellatrix. The other woman didn't turn to acknowledge her. "She claimed that it was the reason you hate her so much. Because she didn't love you like Narcissa loved you. Because she wasn't part of you."

"There is something about Andromeda you don't know," Bellatrix said. Her voice was deep and low, as if the mere words brought back a memory she had been trying to hide for too long. A sudden lightning flash illuminated the room and in the window Hermione saw her lover's reflection, suddenly pale and broken. "There is another story no one told you."

"What story?" Hermione asked. "What is it, Bella?"

"She was the first," Bellatrix answered softly and Hermione stared at her in shock.

"You and Andromeda?"

"She told me we couldn't be together, that she didn't love me the way I loved her, the way she knew Narcissa loved me," Bellatrix said. In her voice the pain suddenly seemed raw. "She walked out on me and left me. It was that night that she found me with Narcissa. From then on she lied to Mother about us whenever she asked questions. Perhaps it was her guilt but she never could find it inside herself to betray me."

"So you betrayed her instead."

Bellatrix turned around and her black eyes found Hermione's. "I had no choice."

"No choice? For fuck sake, Bella! You set this up, didn't you? You asked me to sleep with Andromeda knowing that she would most likely fall in love with me!" Hermione screamed and the anger flickered in her eyes. She took a step towards Bellatrix and her hand made contact with the older woman's cheek before Bellatrix could stop her. "Did you know? Did you know before all of this that she would become a part of me?"

"No!" Bellatrix screeched. "I didn't know fate was going to take this twisted turn. I didn't know there was an element of truth to the story I told her all those years ago about people being split into two, left to wander this Earth looking for their soul mate! I believed it to be a fairy tale!"

"You used me to get back at her, knowing that if she fell in love with me and I walked away I would break her the way she broke you," Hermione hissed through clenched teeth. She jerked her arm away when Bellatrix reached for her hand. "You lied to me! You lied when you said this was all about the Cores and weakening the Order. This was all about you! You saw your chance and you took it!"

"All about me? How did is this all about me when it all happened because of you? Because of what happened to you, because of what you allowed yourself to feel afterwards. You opened the darkest pit of hell inside _yourself_. That had nothing to do with me!" Bellatrix countered. "You started this, Hermione. All of this came together because of you."

"Narcissa's always been second best, hasn't she?" Hermione spat. "Never quite good enough for you because she wasn't Andromeda. Never quite good enough to anyone because she was never what they wanted her to be." She cocked her head. "Well, guess what, she is good enough for me and I damn well want her back!"

The sound of heavy boots made them both look up and a dark clad warrior had appeared in the door way. He was tall and broad shouldered with short cropped brown hair and had an ugly scar across his face. He raised his hand to flash the mark on his wrist. It was a routine a lot of the warriors had gotten into over the recent weeks and it symbolised a greeting.

"What's the news?" Hermione asked coolly as she walked away from Bellatrix and towards the warrior who would have been chosen to be the messenger.

"We have located the wand maker in a small village in the Highlands," he said. "Clearly he didn't go far."

"Take me to him," Hermione said as she summoned her cloak and wrapped it around herself. Bellatrix had reached her and grabbed her hand. She wasn't going to let Hermione go on her own. She glanced at the older woman and for a split second she saw the tormented look in her eyes she had seen the night Bellatrix had gotten drunk. She wondered if the demons Narcissa had mentioned were in fact not demons at all but memories of Andromeda and the everlasting pain of a broken heart. She straightened her spine and looked back at the warrior. "Take us to him."

~()~

Glenrose was a small and ancient village hidden deep in the Scottish Highlands. The families living in the village went back generations and outsiders were uncommon. It consisted of several small cottages, a market square with an old pub named The Horse Shoe, a tiny post office and a simple little supermarket that sold only the essential day to day things. But there was one thing about Glenrose that made it different from most of the other small villages scattered around the area. The village appeared to be occupied by Muggles, and to anyone driving through it appeared completely normal but in fact every family living within its boundaries descended from wizards. Since the rise of the Cores most of the families had fled the violence that had descended upon the village and only a handful remained, trapped within the wards set up by the Keepers.

Bellatrix and Hermione reappeared in the middle of the village square and followed the warrior down a narrow street. All the houses were dark and Hermione glanced at Bellatrix as they walked. The older woman's eyes were dark and her face emotionless. Whatever hint of pain she had seen earlier was long gone.

"Where is he?" Bellatrix barked when the warrior reached the small pub. Its windows had been boarded up and the wooden sign with a hand painted picture of a horse shoe had fallen from its place above the door. The place looked abandoned. "Where is he?!"

"Inside," the warrior spoke. "Two men are guarding him."

"Stay here," Bellatrix said as she started for the door and the warrior remained behind.

Hermione followed Bellatrix inside the dark pub. Only a single candle illuminated the room and her eyes needed a few moments to adapt to their dark surroundings. Instinctively she reached for her wand and whispered, "Lumos." The tip of Bellatrix's wand started glowing at the same time and cast a silver gloom across their faces. Hermione raised her wand to eye level and looked around. She discovered the two men standing on the opposite side of the room. Their wands were drawn and they appeared to be staring at something that lay at their feet.

"Step aside," she ordered as she walked towards them and the two warriors quietly stepped aside.

The light of her wand fell across Gregorovitch's bloodied face. The old man looked frail and his eyes were only half open. He lay slumped down against the wall, his legs stretched out and one hand across his stomach. His bushy beard was covered in blood and the blisters still covered his hands and arms. He groaned now that he saw Bellatrix and Hermione.

"Leave us," Bellatrix said. When the warriors didn't move quick enough she spun around on the tip of her toes and pressed her wand into the nearest guy's chest. "I said, LEAVE!"

Hermione fell to her knees as the wounded wand maker's side and he managed to turn his head to look at her. Before he could speak however Bellatrix had grabbed his shoulder and yanked him up. He wailed in pain and Hermione's eyes snapped up. Bellatrix's face had contorted into a mask of hatred as she slammed the old man back against the wall.

"No!" Hermione objected and her fingers closed around Bellatrix's wrist, preventing her from attacking the old man a second time. "Don't!"

Bellatrix's dark eyes fixed on Hermione. "What?!"

"He's close to death as it is, Bella. Attacking him isn't going to get him to tell us where Andromeda is or what she's looking for," Hermione said and looked back at Gregorovitch. He reminded her off Ollivander and how fragile and scared he had been when she had found him in Venice. The memory of Susana brought a shudder to her spine and she let her hands travel across the old man's chest, checking for injuries. She muttered the healing spell under her breath and the deep cut across his sternum healed underneath her fingertips.

"Don't kill me," he uttered when she sat back up. Bony, blistered fingers grabbed her hand. "Don't….kill…me."

"Tell me what I want to know and I promise I won't let her anywhere near you," Hermione said softly and glanced up at Bellatrix. The older woman had placed her hands on her hips and stared down at Gregorovitch in contempt. Anger burnt in her eyes and she huffed when she heard Hermione whisper her promise. "Tell me where Andromeda is and what she's looking."

"She wants the wand," Gregorovitch gurgled. He coughed and blood spurted from his mouth across Hermione's hands. It felt warm on her skin and she felt herself tense up. She realised that he had to be bleeding internally. There was nothing she could do for him. She wasn't a Healer.

"What wand?" Hermione whispered. "The one that is made out of the Ashwinder eggs? Such a wand has never been created. It is believed to be impossible."

"It is," Gregorovitch stammered. His breathing became shallower as the seconds began to pass and Hermione nervously glanced up at Bellatrix. "She is looking for the Wand of Destiny."

Hermione frowned. "The Wand of Destiny?"

"The Deathly Hallows," Gregorovitch breathed. More blood seeped from his mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head. Hermione's grip on his chest tightened as she willed the old man to speak again. Gregorovitch's eyes were now almost closed but she could still feel his chest rise and fall underneath her hands. His heartbeat was faint and she shook him gently in an attempt to bring him back. Tired bloodshot eyes opened again.

"What are the Deathly Hallows?" Hermione whispered. "What is the Wand of Destiny?"

"The Elder Wand." He spoke so quietly that she could barely hear him. "The most powerful wand ever made. It can do magic that was believed to be impossible like the mending of a broken wand."

"Or the destruction of one."

Bellatrix's words were cold and Hermione's eyes snapped up. "The Elder Wand can destroy us?"

Gregorovitch nodded weakly. "Its core is made out of the hair of a Thestral, making that it can only be handled by those who accept death."

"Andromeda is looking for the Elder Wand," Hermione said and slowly she stood up. Gregorovitch's hand slipped from her arm and fell beside his body. She rose to her full figure and her eyes found Bellatrix. "Once she finds it there is no way to stop her. She will have found the one way to destroy us."

"She has Narcissa. Who is to say that she hasn't destroyed us already?"

Hermione reached into her robe. "Because Narcissa's wand lies with me. She didn't destroy it. Taking the one who controls the wand is not enough. She once said that to kill something, you have to kill all of it." She slipped Narcissa's wand back in her robe and glanced at Bellatrix. "He gave us what we needed. You can leave him to die or finish him off. The choice is yours."

When she reached the other side of the room a brief flash of green light illuminated the pub and Hermione heard a soft moan followed by Bellatrix's footsteps walking towards her. Together they left the building and Bellatrix turned to one of the warriors waiting outside.

"Torch it."

Hermione waited for Bellatrix to catch up with her and glanced up to the dark midnight sky. "We have to wind the Elder Wand. Our Cores are strong but if the wand falls into Andromeda's hands, everything we are becomes meaningless."

"Are you familiar with the legend of the Deathly Hallows?" Bellatrix asked and Hermione nodded.

"I read about it once." She reached for Bellatrix's arm. "I'll tell you when we get home. Come, we don't have that much time left."

~()~

"I once heard a story about a wand more powerful than any other ever created. It is said Death itself took it from an elder tree and added the Thestral hair for its core. I passed along a line of violence and the wand's history is smeared with blood," Hermione said as she walked into the large library inside the castle. Once she reached the middle of the room she flicked her wand and muttered the name of a book under her breath. A book flew off a shelf behind her and floated through the air towards her, landing in her lap. Bellatrix curiously watched.

"The Tale of the Three Brothers is a children's story," Hermione said. "Basically three brothers cheated death by using magic and he offered to reward them. One asked for a wand more powerful than any other. The second asked for a way to bring back loved ones from the dead and the third asked for a way to move on without Death being able to catch him."

Bellatrix frowned, not understanding what it was Hermione was trying to tell her. "And the meaning of this?"

"It is supposed to teach children about values and warn them about greed," Hermione said and started flicking through the book. "However, some believe that it is not just a story and that the three brothers were in fact real." She put down the book on the table and pointed at a picture. "They believed the Peverell brothers are the ones mentioned in the story. Antioch, Ignotus and Cadmus Peverell are widely rumoured to have been the first owners of the Deathly Hallows."

"So the Elder Wand is part of the Hallows?" Bellatrix asked as she studied the page in the book Hermione had pointed out. A strange looking mark sat at the top of the page and Bellatrix placed her finger on it. "What's this?"

Hermione turned the page and found the description. "That is the sign of the Deathly Hallows." She turned away from the table and began pacing around the room. "I have seen it before." Bellatrix turned around too and fixed her eyes on the young brunette. "I have seen that sign before somewhere."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione's eyes widened as the memory suddenly flooded back into her mind. "I only saw it briefly, maybe for like a second." She walked back to the table and stared at the sign printed on the page. "It was at the wedding, right before you came to take me away." A smile spread across her face. "Xenophillius Lovegood was wearing it around his neck!"

"Lovegood is dead," Bellatrix said dismissively. "Killed himself after you killed his daughter."

"I know," Hermione said and looked up from the book. "But what happened to his house?"

"His house? Why the bloody devil would you be asking about his house?" Bellatrix asked.

"Xenophillius Lovegood published the Quibbler. The whole thing was a load of shit but stories like this were the kind of thing that idiot lived for. He was wearing this sign around his neck when I saw him at the wedding so he must have known something about it," Hermione explained and Bellatrix just looked at her, bewildered. "Have you got a better idea about where to start looking for this Elder Wand considering our best lead just died?"

"I guess not."

"We'll leave at dawn," Hermione said and grabbed the book off the table. She clutched it with one hand whilst using the other to take Bellatrix's hand. The older woman let her guide her across the room, towards the door. "Let's try and get some sleep."

* * *

**Title explanation:  
**_In classical Greek mythology, Pandora was the first woman on Earth. Zeus ordered Hephaestus, the god of craftsmanship, to create her, so he did—using water and gods endowed her with many gifts: Athena clothed her, Aphrodite gave her beauty, and Hermes gave her speech. __Pandora was given a beautiful container which she was not to open under any circumstance. Impelled by her curiosity given to her by the gods, Pandora opened it, and all evil contained therein escaped and spread over the earth. She hastened to close the container, but the whole contents had escaped, except for one thing that lay at the bottom, which was the Spirit of Hope.  
_


	15. The Beast Within

**Author's note:** So I started writing this chapter immediately after yesterday's update and it took me all day to get it the way I wanted it to be. There were some things that played on my mind throughout the previous chapter as well as Nemesis as a whole and although we didn't see Andromeda during the last chapter, it was her I was thinking off. I wanted to show something that finally displayed the torment she has endured and throughout the conversation in the first part of the chapter I hope to bring across exactly how much she has changed. It is like a reflection on some of the events in Serpent Spell and the way Andromeda perceives some of the choices she had made and the reasons she made them. Consider it another way in which I am answering some questions. Now as for the second part of this chapter….. Hold off your questions for a little while. The answers will come, believe me. ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Beast Within**

The next morning Andromeda woke to find the world covered in snow. Frost covered the windows of the cottage and the bedroom was cold. She was roused from a light and dreamless sleep she had succumbed to at some point the night before. Her body ached and her head was throbbing. For a moment or two she considered not leaving the comfort of the bed but then the memories of the previous night returned to her. They had fought in Hogsmeade and they had taken Narcissa. The memory of her sister tied to a chair downstairs lured Andromeda out of bed and her feet made contact with the cold, wooden floor. She aimed her wand at the small fireplace in the corner of the room and the orange flames began dancing around the logs of wood, filling the open space with much needed warmth.

She got dressed in the robes she had worn the day before after removing the stains of mud and sand and cleaning them with a simple spell. She brushed her hair and looked into the mirror, finding her tired reflection staring back at her. Her skin was pale and bore the tell-tale signs of lack of sleep. The dark rings around her eyes were prominent, her lips were dry and chapped in places and an unsightly bruise spread across her right cheek. With a simple flick of her wand she applied a simple Beauty Charm, erasing the stains of war from her face.

On the landing she ran into the Tonks, who had also gotten dressed in the clothes she wore the day before although hers were still dirty. The young Auror looked up when she heard her mother and her eyes narrowed. "You allright?"

"Didn't sleep very well," Andromeda said softly. "Couldn't quite get over the fact that my sister's in the room below mine."

"You and me both then," Tonks answered. "I kept thinking I heard something, that maybe Bellatrix and Hermione had figured out where we were and they'd come to rescue her."

Andromeda's eyes darted to the stairs. She felt a little hesitant going down. "I know."

"Are you going to talk to her?" Tonks said and leant against the bannister. On the other side of the landing Rosmerta emerged from her room, her hair still damp. When she saw Andromeda and Tonks she joined them. The tormented night sleep had left visible marks on her face too.

"At some point I'm going to have to," Andromeda replied. "But after what happened last night I doubt she's going to tell us anything useful."

"We can always keep her here as bait until Bellatrix and Hermione come to get her," Rosmerta suggested.

Tonks swallowed. "Or we could kill her."

Andromeda's eyes snapped up and a cold chill travelled down her spine when she saw the cold, heartless look in Tonks' eyes. Was this what it had come to? Would they continue to go back to the thought of death? Her shock got the better off her and she stared at her daughter. "Nymphadora!"

"What? It's not like they wouldn't do exactly the same thing if the roles were reversed. They'd throw us in the dungeon, torture us within an inch of our lives and then kill us," Tonks said. The venom in her words was obvious and her face slowly evolved into a mask of resentment and anger. "Remember what they did to Ginny? That's exactly what they would do to us."

"I'll talk to her," Andromeda said and fixed her daughter with her gaze. Tonks was about to follow her down the stairs. "Alone."

Reluctantly Tonks and Rosmerta watched as Andromeda made her way down to the floor below and hesitated outside the living room door. She slowly pushed against it and stepped into the other room. The sun light was streaming through the open curtains and Andromeda's eyes slowly searched the room before coming to a rest on the lone figure tied to the chair, their head resting on their chest. Narcissa looked like she was sleeping.

Andromeda walked towards the window, keeping her back turned on Narcissa. Her senses were on high alert and she picked up the small movement behind her betraying that her sister was awake. She recognised the sound of the ropes rubbing against the wood of the chair. Her skin tingled as she felt Narcissa's eyes burn into her back.

"I wondered if you were going to come back."

"What, you thought I'd just leave you here to starve to death?" Andromeda replied without turning around. "Don't give me any ideas, Narcissa."

"Why haven't you kill me yet?"

"Who says I'm not going to?" Andromeda answered. She still did not turn around to look at her sister. Instead she gazed out of the small living room window. Outside the weak winter sun reflected of the crystal white snow. The world looked strangely serene covered in the white powder, momentarily erasing the terror that still held it in its grip.

"You had your chance, more than once," Narcissa taunted. She tried to free her hands from the magical ropes that bound her to the chair but could not move. By now her skin had been burnt red raw by her ties. Faint drops of blood clung to her pale coloured skin and she knew that unless Andromeda released her she was not going to get out of this.

"I can ask you the same thing," Andromeda said slowly and turned away from the glass. "When we stood in the ruins of Hogwarts Bellatrix claimed I was of no value to you. You knew she was lying and yet you did what she told you. I stood before you many times since that night and you failed to kill me. We both know that this will never end unless something, or someone, dies so why have we failed to kill each other?"

Narcissa's blue eyes suddenly snapped up to meet her sister's brown. "Because something stands between us."

"Or someone."

Narcissa scoffed. "It all comes back to Hermione, doesn't it?"

"It's how it started. It is how it will end."

"Have you not yet given up on her?"

Andromeda cocked her head. "Giving up on Hermione would mean giving up on life. Neither is something I ever intend to do. As long as I draw breath I will fight."

"You sacrificed the boy," Narcissa remembered and the painful memory of Harry's death brought a sudden chill to Andromeda's chest. Narcissa sensed the change in her demeanour. "The night the Dark Lord fell you scarified the boy. Hermione killed Potter and vanquished the Dark Lord." Curious eyes searched her sister's face, looking for the answers in her eyes. "Why did you choose to let him die when you could have tried to kill us instead?"

"You don't understand, do you?" Andromeda whispered and tears glistened in her eyes. "You don't understand what Harry was, what it meant to be a Horcrux and what impact it had on everything? That night I had to choose between Voldemort and Hermione and I chose _her_. I believed that at that moment in time she was the lesser of two evils. I was wrong."

"Once the Dark Lord was down you had the chance and you walked away."

"I saw you lying in the ruins!" Andromeda set her jaw and the hints of anger flashed behind her eyes. "I could have killed you."

"But you didn't. You're nothing but a coward!"

Andromeda's hand slapped across Narcissa's face with such intensity that her sister's face jolted backwards. Almost immediately Andromeda staggered backwards and shook her head. "Not a coward, Cissy, but a fool. I learnt something that night. Something that has driven me to continue on this journey regardless of what comes next. I could have killed you and Bellatrix that night but it wouldn't have changed the one thing that needs to change."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed and the pieces of the puzzle began to fall together. "You want Hermione to come back of her own accord?" She burst out into a high pitched cackle which reminded Andromeda of Bellatrix. "Do you really think she is going to come back to you after what we've given her?"

"I'm not like you," Andromeda whispered. "Forcing her to come back isn't going to reunite us. She needs to leave freely, out of her own choice." She remembered what Gregorovitch had said about the wand feeding its hatred directly back inside Hermione, like a circle that continued to repeat itself. "I would have broken the bond between you but not what lies inside of her."

Narcissa leant as far forward as her restraints allowed her to. "You are more like us than you know."

"I am _nothing _like you," Andromeda hissed.

"You feel it too. I know you do," Narcissa smiled deviously. "You hide behind your noble resistance but we both know that what you really fight for has nothing to do with what the resistance wants." Andromeda's face paled as her sister's words sank in. "We both know you couldn't kill Bellatrix because you love her, don't you?"

The words went straight through her, piercing her heart and her soul. They destroyed something inside of her and Andromeda felt the pain spread through her body. She walked further away from Narcissa, back towards the window and the purity of the snow outside. Fear had filled her eyes. "No."

"It is why she didn't kill you the night you came to Black Manor. She looked at you and saw what she had once loved more than anything else in this world," Narcissa spat. "She wanted to hurt you, she wanted you to hurt like you hurt her but she knew she could never kill you."

"Hermione knows she can never kill me."

"Just like you know you can never kill her?"

"You can't love without suffering," Andromeda answered. "I am suffering because of the choices I have made and that is a consequence that I will have to live with for the rest of my life. "

"Love turns us all into cowards."

"Maybe it's about time I change that," Andromeda said slowly and drew her wand from her sleeve. "The others want me to kill you. I'm sure that if I don't, someone out there will volunteer to take my place." She slowly strolled back towards her sister, circling the chair. The tip of her wand ghosted across Narcissa's shoulder, through her hair and under her throat. She yanked the wand backwards and forced Narcissa's head to tilt. Their gazes locked and she stared down at her from above. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because she is never going to come back if you do," Narcissa lisped. "She is going to hate you for the rest of her life for taking this away from her." Blue eyes darkened. "You haven't got my wand, Andy. You can kill the witch but the wand still lives."

"It can only be passed on to another if it is won in battle," Andromeda whispered and brought her lips closer to her sister's ear. "Hermione took your wand, Cissy. Two of the three wands now belong to the same witch. You have lost your part in the trinity. You destroyed it from the inside out."

She stepped away from Narcissa and started for the door. When she walked into the hallway she found Tonks waiting for her. Her daughter's eyes reflected disappointment and Andromeda averted her gaze. "I tried."

"What really happened that night at Hogwarts when you sent me away?" Tonks asked softly and her eyes found her mother's again. She could see how tired she was, how close to being broken. She didn't know how much more she could take. This war had taken the best of her. It had turned them all into empty shells, void of even the tiniest shred of happiness and hope. They fought because it was the only way they would survive.

"I left them alive though I didn't know it at the time," Andromeda sat softly and reached for the bannister of the staircase for support. "I was confused and hurt about Harry and Hermione and I made a mistake. I should have killed them, or one of them at least, but I chose to walk away and leave them alive."

"Why?"

"Because I fucking well didn't think straight, that's why!" Andromeda snapped and suddenly the angry tears were lashing against her cheeks. The cracks in her strong persona were finally starting to show and the torment she had been feeling inside for weeks started to seep into the world around her. "Have you got any idea what I could have stopped that night, Nymphadora? It would have changed everything! I could have saved lives but I didn't because I chose to just walk away." She shook her head. "Hell, I don't even know what I was thinking anymore."

"You were upset about Harry, upset about Hermione and about what she had done," Tonks attempted to comfort her mother. "You knew you had to go back home and face us. You knew we'd be angry and probably didn't want to see you but you had to make sure we understood what you did. You had to explain to us that there was only one way to kill Voldemort and that was to kill Harry. _Neither _can live whilst the other survives."

"I should have extended that prophecy to Hermione and the others," Andromeda sighed. "I spoke to Hermione just before I abandoned the castle. When I left I didn't know if she'd survive the extent of her injuries, considering she had already suffered once at the hands of Voldemort. I never turned to look at Bellatrix and Narcissa. I just assumed that it was almost impossible for them to have survived."

"Why?"

"Voldemort cut Bellatrix's chest. I saw the blood. I knew there and then that there was no chance she could have made it. Part of me believed she was dead before she even hit the ground. Narcissa smashed her skull against a large piece of concrete. The blood around her…" Andromeda covered her face in her hands. "I just assumed they were dead."

"So you made a mistake," Tonks said. She wanted to comfort her mother, wrap an arm around her and take some of the burden away but she knew that Andromeda would never let her. This was something she would carry alone for the rest of her life. "Maybe you should have checked but there is no point dwelling on it now, mum."

"I told her that I couldn't let him win," Andromeda whispered and brushed the tears from her cheek. "I helped her because I wanted Voldemort to die, at whatever cost, and I wanted her to have a chance to live."

"So when Narcissa said you couldn't kill Hermione…"

"She was right." Andromeda shook her head. "I can't count the amount of chances I've had. The ones you know about and the ones you don't." She couldn't look at her daughter anymore. The betrayal had extended too far into her life. She had been a shadow of herself. Tonks stared at her mother in surprise. "I have let Hermione in time and time again and I never really fought her when I knew I had to. Whenever she came to me she never tried to hurt me. She never tried to kill me. We were just one, in those stolen moments, but I always had to let her go." She stood up. "I can't do this anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"Have you ever thought about giving up?"

"WHAT?!"

"I can't hide from my family, Nymphadora. They're a part of me. They're inside of me."

Tonks stared at her mother in disbelief. "Are you actually saying that you think you're like them?"

"The blood in my veins is the same as theirs. I can't deny what I am." She looked down at her hands. "Have you ever thought about what the world would look like if we managed to destroy the Cores? We can't bring back the dead, Nymphadora. There is hardly anyone left. What are we going to do with a world that is so destroyed that maybe it can never be rebuilt?" Andromeda said softly and closed the distance between the stairs and the front door. Her hand reached for the door handle but her daughter caught her arm, forcing her to turn back around. "Maybe it is time we realise where we stand."

"If we find the Elder Wand we still stand a chance. We have Narcissa which means that the Core trinity is broken. They cannot use the wands at the same time if they are not complete," Tonks countered. "We have to find that wand, mum. It is the only chance we have and I'll be damned if I am going to let you walk away now. We've come this far!"

"Have we?" Andromeda asked.

Suddenly Tonks could see how tired her mother was. She saw the beyond the Beauty Charm. What she saw were the hollow eyes of a woman who had lost everything around her, who still fought for something of which she didn't know wanted to be found. "We have, mum. I know we've suffered but there is still a chance we can do this. I know there is."

Andromeda's eyes narrowed and she studied her daughter's face, suddenly the interpreting her devotion in a completely different way. "Nymphadora, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Not here," Tonks whispered and pointed at the door. She then glanced to the top of the stairs. Rosmerta had been watching them and she now beckoned for the other woman to join them. "We need to go back to Hogsmeade."

"Why? Everything was destroyed."

"Not everything," Tonks said knowingly. "We'll take Narcissa with us."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Rosmerta questioned. "She is a liability."

"Consider her a price," Tonks said and wrapped both her arms around her mother's waist before planting a kiss on her hair. "Believe me when I say that we need to go back to Hogsmeade. There is something I need to show you. Something you need to know."

"How do we make sure she doesn't find out whatever it is you've got?" Rosmerta asked and Tonks stepped towards the living room door. Her lips curled up into a playful smile whilst her fingers closed around the door handle.

"I'll see to it that she won't be able to see or hear a thing."

~()~

Tonks insisted that they travelled as a group so Andromeda and Rosmerta had each taken one of Narcissa's hand into their own before Andromeda's hand linked with her daughter's and they Dissapparated away from the cottage. All that betrayed their presence here were the footprints in the snow.

When Andromeda reopened her eyes she was standing on a snow covered hill surrounded by barren trees. The air was crisp and fresh and the cold wind robbed her of her breath. She turned to look at Rosmerta and the blonde haired witch met her gaze. They were not standing in Hogsmeade like they had expected.

"Where are we?" Andromeda asked. "Nymphadora, I thought you were taking us back to the village."

"Not quite in the village," Tonks said and pointed at something at the top of the hill. The building looked like it was about to fall apart. Its roof was covered with a thick pack of snow and the construction seemed barely strong enough to support the weight. "_Near _the village."

"Is that the Shrieking Shack?" Andromeda asked as she dragged Narcissa's body along with her. Her sister had been hexed by Tonks, putting her in a deep sleep in which she heard or saw nothing but it made her body heavy and awkward to manoeuvre. "Why did you bring us here?"

"I'll show you when we get there," Tonks said and started climbing the remainder of the hill.

Rosmerta and Andromeda followed behind her, levitating Narcissa's body a few inches above the ground. When they reached the top of the hill Andromeda got to see the small building up close. The Shrieking Shack was decades old, dating back to her own time at Hogwarts. It was rumoured to be haunted and no student had ever dared to go near it. She had looked at it from a distance, usually when on her trips to Hogsmeade with her sisters. At night Bellatrix would tell ghost stories about the building and frighten her and Narcissa so much they didn't sleep at all.

Tonks opened the weak looking door. It creaked horribly and looked like it was about to fall off its hinges. It was dark inside and it reeked of mould and staleness. The door closed with a loud bang behind them, making Rosmerta jump. Tonks flicked her wand and candles appeared in mid-air, floating towards tables and chairs and landed before igniting. The weak light cut through the darkness and illuminated their faces.

Andromeda looked around and frowned she saw the large frame leaning against the wall furthest away from her. The memory was faint but she recognised the painting. Curious eyes darted to her daughter. "Is this who I think it is?"

"Archibald Bartholomew Price the Fourth," Tonks replied and smiled. "The very same."

"He was the portrait outside the room we used in the abandoned butchers when we first started the resistance," Andromeda whispered and slowly walked towards the frame. The old wizard was asleep, his head resting against the wooden frame. "We had to give him our password to enter." She looked back at her daughter. "How did he end up here?"

"Ginny brought him from London to Hogsmeade at the height of the resistance, not long before she was captured. She believed he would be of better use here and she wasn't wrong," Tonks said and joined her mother in front of the painting. "You see, dear old Archibald here has another painting and it is hanging somewhere inside Hogwarts."

Andromeda covered her mouth with her hand. "Even now?"

"Well, what's left of it anyway," Tonks shrugged. "Admittedly Hermione and the others did do a good number on it the last time they were there but it has been mostly rebuilt. Nothing like the way we remembered it of course. Only has a handful of students, mostly the children of warriors and Keepers."

"How did he end up in here?"

"I took him out of the Three Broomsticks two nights ago," Tonks said. "I had a bad feeling about things and decided that I needed to keep him safe. It's what Ginny would have wanted me to do."

"Ginny?" Andromeda asked.

Tonks nodded. "Before Hermione took her she used this portrait to gain insight information on the warriors and Keepers. Archibald here was one of the reasons Ginny managed to stay ahead of the resistance for long. Someone somewhere was helping her out."

"Someone inside the castle?" Rosmerta whispered.

"Ginny didn't tell me who it was. She didn't have to. The person helping her revealed themselves to me last night, in the battle. They must have watched it unfold from the castle. There wasn't much time. All they told me was to come back here tonight and they would explain everything."

Tonks softly tapped the picture and the wizard inside the frame slowly woke up. He rubbed his eyes a few times before realising there were three people watching him. He only glanced at Andromeda and Rosmerta but he cracked a smile when he recognised Tonks. "I see you finally decided to bring me some company. Have you got any idea how lonely this place gets? Not to mention dusty!"

"Give it a rest, Archie," Tonks grinned. If he was disgruntled about her calling him Archie, he didn't show it. "I told you I'd be back and I always keep my word. You know what I need you to do. Go to your other portrait and tell our friend that the time is now."

Archibald nodded obediently and walked out of his portrait.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Andromeda asked and glanced over her shoulder at Narcissa. She lay in the corner of the room, on her side, asleep. She wore a blindfold, just in case she managed to wake up from her magical sleep. "There aren't many people left we can trust, Nymphadora. What makes you so certain that all of this is safe?"

"I trusted Ginny," Tonks said. "Therefore I trust what she did."

They didn't have to wait long before Archibald returned to his portrait. He looked at Tonks and smiled. "Your friend is on his way. He told me to tell you to remove the lock." He pointed at something on the floor and Andromeda only now realised they were standing on top of a hatch. A large bolt kept it locked and Tonks knelt down to remove it. It scraped across the wooden floor boards and she slowly lifted it up, revealing the dark tunnel underneath. In the distance Andromeda could hear the sound of hurried footsteps.

Her hand hovered over her wand, stored safely up her sleeve, when the footsteps came nearer and her heart pounded in her chest as from the darkness the figure of a man appeared. Clad in black and wearing a simple dark travelling cloak, his face was obscured until he stepped into the room and reached to remove his hood. The weak candle light accented his pale face and dark eyes.

"Good evening, my friends."

Severus Snape had arrived in the Shrieking Shack.


	16. The Phantom's Mask

**Author's note:** I owe you all a massive apology for the delay. Some of you have messaged me asking about this story as well as Hourglass. My life has sort of turned upside down with a whole load of stuff going on at the same time. My health hasn't been fantastic and battling a virus followed by very long hours at work (days and nights) and a busy social life – I didn't even know I had one!- made that writing for something as complicated as Nemesis was hard. Add to that the massive writer's block for this story and a serious problem has been created.  
I am trying to break down my creative walls for this story and it took me all day to get this chapter up and running. I am less confident about Hourglass and those of you reading that will probably not find an update for that story for some time. It is not like me to put a story in hiatus but I think the inevitable has happened. I am stuck. I feel more compelled to write for Nemesis because it is part of a larger picture – one that I would like to see completed too.

I have already decided that I simply do not have the time or energy to take part in this year's NaNoWriMo. I've done it for two years straight but I just cannot manage it. I am in the middle of a Creative Writing Course – something I almost wish I hadn't done because of the lack of time. I even failed to complete one of the modules because my working hours were just unbearable.

Some of you may have noticed that I started writing for another fandom with regular updates. The advantage of that story is that it's straight forward. Nothing is ever straightforward in the Potter fandom and definitely not in Nemesis. A chapter for Nemesis can take anything from two hours to two days to complete.

I am doing the best I can for you, my friends, but my battery is only half full. I hope everyone's OK out there in the world. _Lots of love, Cissy._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Phantom's Mask  
**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Andromeda hissed and her hand shot down to her wand. She wasn't quick enough to draw it and Tonks' fingers closed around her mother's wrist.

"Listen to him," she said and looked from Severus Snape to her mother and back. "You have to listen to him."

"You do know whose side he's on, don't you?" Rosmerta asked wearily. She stood closest to Narcissa. "He's been siding with You-Know-Who for years and for all we know he's siding with the Cores now!"

"It appears my disguise is still as intact as it was before," Severus observed and Andromeda's eyes narrowed. "You haven't discovered the truth yet." His dark eyes found Tonks and he rephrased himself. "Or only one of you has."

"The truth?" Andromeda asked. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Snape switched sides many years ago," Tonks explained and her words drew a gasp from her mother's throat. "Before Harry was born even." She swallowed and looked at the Potions master. "Maybe it is best if you do the talking, Severus."

Severus Snape slowly walked across the Shrieking Shack. The burden he had carried for all these years had scarred him a way no person could ever understand. Underneath the façade of a spiteful and angry man hid the story of a boy frightened of his parents and tainted by the loss of the only person in the world he had ever loved. When he stopped pacing and finally allowed Andromeda to see his eyes she recognised the fragments of a broken soul. "Nymphadora speaks the truth. My allegiance has never been to the Dark Lord."

"But it was once, wasn't it?" Andromeda questioned. "Don't lie to me, Severus. I saw you together with Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers. You received your mark long before you even left Hogwarts. It was you and them who dragged Bellatrix into your madness."

"I made a mistake," Severus answered. The sudden defeat in his voice startled Andromeda. "It cost me everything I held most dear."

"Lily?" Andromeda asked and Severus' eyes snapped up. "This is all about Lily Evans?"

"It all comes back to Lily," Severus sighed. In the weak candle light his facial features finally displayed the hurt he had been forced to hide for all these years. "It was the choice I made that cost me her friendship and her loyalty. We were friends from the moment we started Hogwarts together but people change. I changed. The night I called her that god awful name I knew my world had fallen apart. I never thought she'd fall for Potter's charms. I believed she was better than that but people really do change."

Andromeda stared at the man she had seen walk around Hogwarts, following Lucius Malfoy and his friends around. She had despised Severus throughout her entre time in the castle and she had watched how Bellatrix fell for their lies and their deceit. She had tried talking to her sister but the thought of power and darkness lured Bellatrix into their trap. The pain of a broken heart after Andromeda was the only fuel she needed to fall into the darkest pits of hell and surround herself with evil. To this day Andromeda blamed herself. Now she realised that Severus blamed himself too.

"I came to Dumbledore the night I learnt about the prophecy and the Dark Lord's wish to kill Lily's son," Severus said. "I begged him to help me and he swore that he would but he asked for a price in return. I would have given him everything but he solely asked for my loyalty. From that night onwards I told him everything about the Dark Lord. Every secret, every plan. But it wasn't enough to save Lily. The Dark Lord still killed her but he couldn't kill her son."

"You protected Harry over the years," Tonks continued and when Snape looked up she smiled. "Ginny told me what you told her not long after Harry died. She told me how you came to see her. How you were there the night that Bellatrix tortured her. How you helped her escape." She looked at Andromeda. "How you brought her to my mother's house."

"You helped her?" Andromeda asked and Severus nodded. The conflicting emotions in her chest came to a head and they just poured out. "But you killed Albus!"

"I had no choice," Severus answered solemnly. "We couldn't let Draco kill him and Albus knew he didn't have much time left." He looked at Andromeda and saw the questions in her eyes. "He attempted to destroy a Horcrux and as he did so, he put the ring on. It was poisoned. It was a slow working poison but there was no antidote. Within a year the poison would have reached his heart. His death would have been slow and painful. Albus knew there was only one thing he could do."

"He tried to save Draco from the burden of becoming a murderer," Andromeda said softly. "I remember Harry telling me that it looked like he wasn't ready, like he couldn't do it."

Severus looked at Narcissa. She lay on the floor, curled up into the foetal position. The blindfold was still firmly in place. A sad smile suddenly spread across his face. "The love of a mother is a powerful thing. Narcissa came to me when the Dark Lord gave Draco the task of killing Albus. She begged me to help her and we made the Unbreakable Vow. Bellatrix was our Binder. Narcissa was willing to defy the Dark Lord to save her only child."

"Just when you think you know someone," Rosmerta scoffed. "She is full of surprises, this one."

"She did what she felt she needed to do," Severus answered. "I told Albus about the Vow and he asked me not to let Draco kill him. What he asked of me was perhaps the greatest burden ever placed upon a man. He asked me to take his life when the time was right but not before he told me the story of the Horcruxes and the story of Harry. He made me swear to help him wherever I could but I could never disclose the truth. Harry had to find out for himself what he was, what he needed to do."

"Albus knew all along," Andromeda whispered. "He left that poor boy suffering for all those years even when he knew the truth?!" She shook her head. "He knew Harry would have to die and he let it happen?!"

"He had no choice, mum," Tonks said softly. "Albus didn't have a choice. The only way to destroy Voldemort was by destroying the piece of him that lived inside Harry. There was only one way that could ever be done and Albus knew it could only be done when the moment was right." She hesitated. "Things didn't go the way Albus planned when Hermione found her way to Bellatrix. Their allegiance changed the way Albus had predicted things to develop. The outcome changed."

Severus nodded. "I spoke to him for many nights in his office. His portrait was hidden from the other staff, especially the Death Eaters. I don't think even Minerva knew the extent of it. Albus had to lie to one of his oldest friends and I know it wasn't easy. Minerva thought she knew him when in fact I don't think anyone ever knew Albus Dumbledore at all."

"So what happened after Harry died? Why didn't you join the resistance?" Andromeda asked. "How did you find Ginny? How did she find you?"

"I went looking for her. I declared myself an ally to Bellatrix and she was eager to have me on her side. It meant that I was free to roam the land and I soon caught wind of the resistance that was rising everywhere. Students at Hogwarts talked." He paused. "Veritaserum is a very powerful tool."

"I'll make sure to note that down," Andromeda said.

"I found Ginny in London not long after the city had been divided into Quarters. She refused tp listen to me at first but I persuaded her eventually. I showed her the memories of Albus and Harry and she finally believed I was on her side. Since that night I helped her organise the resistance from inside Hogwarts. It was how she managed to make her way in and out, how students could join her and how she managed to break through the wards. I taught her the spells and the counter curses." Severus looked back at Narcissa's unconscious form on the floor. "One night she did not show at the agreed meeting time and I found her in Bellatrix's dungeon. I helped her escape and brought her to the only place I knew to be safe."

"OK," Andromeda said slowly and looked around the room. "We haven't got much time and we definitely haven't got much power left. Most of the resistance has now either given up or is dead. The attack on Hogsmeade has left us vulnerable and although we have Narcissa, it doesn't mean we are in control."

"I can get you back inside the castle," Severus said and he pointed at the hatch through which he had appeared. "I know it's a Core stronghold but there are places I can hide you without them ever finding out."

"Hermione has Narcissa's wand. We don't know how this possible power shift is affecting anyone," Rosmerta said. "We've been hearing stories about the Deathly Hallows. Are you familiar with the Elder Wand?"

Severus' eyes widened. "Who told you about the Hallows?"

"You know the story?" Tonks asked and the dark Potions master nodded.

"Three items presumed to make the one who holds them the Master of Death. The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility," Severus answered. "Albus spoke of them quite often. It remains a mystery why no one ever discovered that he in fact owned all three items at one point."

Andromeda felt her heart skip a beat. "Albus Dumbledore owned the Deathly Hallows?"

Severus nodded. "I couldn't tell a single soul. He made me make the Unbreakable Vow the night he received the Stone. He told me about the wand and the cloak. It was only then that I realised how Potter managed to make his way around the castle for all those years without being seen."

"Harry had the Cloak of Invisibility." Tonks shook her head in disbelief. "I overheard him and Hermione talk a couple of years ago but I never really thought anything of it until now. They were whispering about how they could get away with stuff without the teachers noticing." Her eyes found those of Severus. "Did he know?"

Severus shook his head. "I doubt he ever found out."

"What about the wand?" Andromeda whispered. "Did Albus own the wand?"

"Until the very last moment," Severus said softly and his black eyes pierced into Andromeda's brown. His gaze was so intense that it made Andromeda feel uncomfortable. "You know what wand lore says about how a wand can be claimed or won in battle, do you not?"

"A wand only changes allegiance if it is won by another person in battle," Andromeda said. "The Elder Wand is no different." Her eyes narrowed. "You killed Dumbledore that night on the Astronomy Tower."

Severus nodded. "But I wasn't the one to disarm him."

Andromeda glanced at Narcissa. Suddenly she looked at her sister differently although she could not explain why. Beyond the cold mask of hatred she suddenly recognised the broken soul of a mother who had fought to protect her child. That part of Narcissa had long since faded and she had continued to fall apart under the reign of the Cores. "It was Draco. Draco disarmed Dumbledore that night on the Astronomy Tower…"

"So unless anyone has disarmed Draco since them in a battle, the wand answers to him," Severus finished her sentence.

The realisation that they had discovered what had happened to the Elder Wand lingered in the room for a little while. The candle light flickered, creating ghostly shadows on the walls. Andromeda looked at Severus like she saw him for the very first time. He wasn't the sad little boy he'd been in Hogwarts. He was a man who carried the burden of his guilt in silence. A man who had risked everything for what he now knew was right, even if he had been too late to realise it. He knew he could not bring back all that he had lost but he could try and be better than he had been before.

"Where's Draco?" Tons whispered and her eyes fixed on Narcissa. She contemplated waking her up and asking her but she knew that it would only put them in even more danger. "I haven't seen him for weeks. He didn't show up during the last few battles and I don't think anyone has ever seen him in Robur Castle. Wherever he is, he was never with his mother."

"He's at Hogwarts," Severus answered and Tonks eyes snapped back at him. "Narcissa knew. She ordered him to stay there."

Andromeda chewed her lip. "Do you think she knew? About the Elder Wand?"

Severus shook his head. "Impossible."

"With them three, nothing is impossible." Andromeda's voice was cold and distant. "I know that now."

"We have to get out of here," Rosmerta said as she glanced out of the window. "It won't be long before they'll come looking for us here and we stand no chance if we find them." She walked over to Andromeda. "We find Draco and see if we can disarm him." She then looked at Severus. "Was Dumbledore buried with his wand?"

"Yes," Severus answered. "His tomb is in the Black Lake."

"So we know what to do," Rosmerta concluded and she flicked her wand. Narcissa's body slowly rose up into the air and she started for the hatch. "We have to go, now!"

Tonks grabbed Archibald's frame before they all made their way down the hatch and into the tunnel that led back to the castle. Severus went ahead and Andromeda saw how the grounds had changed. Where the grass had once been green it was now dry and dead. There were no trees or bushes. The grounds were barren, void of any form of life. The castle had once been beautiful and imposing but it looked like something from a horror movie now. She felt a shiver creep down her spine as she followed Severus towards the building.

He led them through what had once been the oak front doors. They were now made out of thick, black metal. They closed behind them with a loud bang that echoed around the castle. Torches illuminated what was left of the Entrance Hall. Across the walls Andromeda recognised the Three Cores logo. Bellatrix, Hermione and Narcissa had left their mark. Hogwarts wasn't what it was. It had just become another stronghold in their army.

"Down here," Severus said and he guided them down a spiral staircase. Rosmerta and Tonks had to physically hold Narcissa to bring her body down and when they reached the dark corridor Tonks realised they were standing not too far from what once been the old Potions classroom.

"Where to now?" she asked and used her wand to light the way.

Severus led them to what looked like a stone wall and a dead end at the end of the corridor but he tapped the wall with his wand and just like the wall at the back of the Leaky Cauldron had once down, it started to move aside and revealed a large, open space. It was brightly lit by a fire burning in the fireplaces. Arm chairs stood around it and a door in the back of the room led to a second space. There was a large bookcase and a comfortable leather sofa not too far from it.

"You've been holding out on us," Andromeda said as she turned around to look at Severus. She smiled in appreciation.

"Ginny and the other students used this place whenever they felt like they needed to. No one knows its here," Severus answered. "You can stay here for as long as you need." His dark eyes fell on Narcissa. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Did you say Draco's in the castle?" Andromeda asked and he nodded. "Then I think we'll use her to make sure he comes to see me. Tomorrow at nightfall. I'm sure we can think of some way to send him a message."

"What you need now is rest," Severus said and looked at the three witches. They all looked tired. They had dark rings around their eyes and they were pale. He stepped towards Narcissa and scooped her up in his arms like one would a child. "I'll deal with Narcissa for now. There are dungeons a little further down this corridor. I'll wake her, give her some water and something to eat and will send word to Draco that his mother has been captured by the resistance."

Andromeda watched him leave with her sister and the wall slowly changed into a door. She didn't have to close it. It closed itself. She then turned around to Rosmerta and Tonks and shook her head. "What the hell just happened?"

"We found an ally," Tonks answered. "A strong one. Severus is on our side, mum."

"All those years I hated him for all the wrong reasons."

"He didn't want you to like him. If you had, he wouldn't have been able to do what he needed to do for Albus," Tonks said and wrapped her arms around her mother's tired frame. "You need to try and get some sleep. Preferably more than two hours. You look like you're about to fall apart."

"I am so tired," Andromeda admitted. "I don't know if I can keep doing this."

"You can," Tonks whispered. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is a brand new day and we can start over."

As Andromeda walked across the cosy room to the door she'd seen when she walked in she felt the weight of the world pressuring down on her shoulders. She knew they were coming closer to gaining the Elder Wand. Gaining the Elder Wand meant being able to face Hermione. But she was tired. Her body was weak and bruised and her willpower was fading. She knew she had to get herself through this but every day things became harder.

Andromeda found that behind the door three single beds stood lined up against the wall. She fell down onto the comfortable mattress and stared up at the ceiling. How had it come to this? How had the world changed into this madness? How did her heart still beat for Hermione? How was it even possible she still loved her?

Did she still love her?


	17. Aurora

**Author's note:** I have kept you waiting long enough for the next chapter and I apologise. I sat down today with the sole intention of writing at least one update for this story and so chapter 17 was born. This second instalment isn't going to last as long as the first one (which reached 40 chapters). I am aiming for twenty before bringing this one to a close and then somehow, somewhere I am going to have to find the plot and time to write the third instalment. Enjoy seventeen! ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Aurora  
**

The sun climbed out from behind the horizon and caressed the Scottish Highlands with its golden rays. In the distance a bird sang a lonely morning song. The sound was weak but it was enough to rouse her from her sleep. Andromeda's eyes fluttered open and she sat up with a jolt when she didn't immediately recognise her surroundings. Slowly the memories from the previous night came flooding back into her mind. Severus Snape. He was their ally. He had brought them here. They were no longer alone.

"Hi."

Her head snapped around when she recognised her daughter's voice. Tonks sat in the arm chair next to the bed, a smile lingering around her lips. "I was about to wake you. For a moment I thought you were going to sleep the day away."

"What time is it?" Andromeda asked as she slipped out of bed. Her feet made contact with the cold floor and she shivered. She grabbed her wand from the bedside table and summoned her clothes.

"Just after nine," Tonks answered and grinned when she saw her mother's horrified look. "You must have needed the sleep, mum. I can't remember the last time you had any more than two hours sleep at night, if you even slept at all. You can't expect your body to keep going like that. Sooner or later you'll collapse." She studied her mother's face. "How do you feel?"

"Twenty years younger," Andromeda grinned as she buttoned up her robes and tied her hair in a ponytail. She let her wand slide through her fingers and looked at it. The images from the previous night became sharper and she turned to look at her daughter. "The Elder Wand is at Hogwarts,"

"In Dumbledore's tomb, yes," Tonks answered. "But you can't claim it unless you have disarmed Draco first. We don't even know if the wand still answers to him or whether it changed allegiance since then."

"We have to get to him," Andromeda said and her words left no room for argument. The look on her face hardened as she turned away from the small mirror and met her daughter's gaze. "I don't care what Snape did to him, I wand that lad and I want him now. We're going to end this."

"He's in the living room talking to Rosmerta," Tonks said and followed her mother out of the sleeping quarters into the living area. Severus Snape stood in the middle of the room and Andromeda felt how his appearance suddenly took her breath away. It was just a split second but in that moment she knew how people felt when they looked at her. She had known it, of course, but to feel what they felt filled her with sadness. People often mistook her for Bellatrix and the fear and anger in their eyes was something she had gotten used to. Her hand instinctively shot down to her wand but she released her grip when she remembered why he was here. If he picked up on her sudden hesitation he didn't show it and she was grateful.

She folded her arms across her chest. "We need Draco."

"He's in class."

"I don't care if he's on the bloody moon!" Andromeda countered. "I can't wait for him to finish his Potions essay, Severus. Sooner or later I am going to have to get my hands on that wand and I'd rather get it over with, if it's not too much of an inconvenience for you."

"Severus sent a message to Bellatrix and Hermione that Narcissa was imprisoned near the castle," Rosmerta said in an attempt to divert the sudden tension in the room. Andromeda and Severus were both skilled but both possessed the quality that their emotions could fill a room with magic within seconds. The level of magic lingering between them was palpable. "By the end of morning Bellatrix and Hermione will know Narcissa was last seen in this area."

"Why?" Andromeda asked. "The less they know about us, the better."

"If I don't tell them you're in the area, they're going to know I've been helping you out. There is no other way you could have gotten inside the castle," Severus explained. "Once they know you're inside, they'll know someone helped you. I don't want them to think that someone is me when you still need my help."

Andromeda swallowed. "Very well."

Severus' eyes hardened. "I'll get Draco. Meet me in the Great Hall in half an hour."

He turned on his heel and disappeared, black cloak billowing behind him. Once he was gone Andromeda turned to her daughter. "Didn't he say that he was going to keep Narcissa in one of the dungeons?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I want to see her."

"Mum, do you really think that's a good idea?" Tonks asked and went to take her mother's arm but Andromeda pulled away.

"I have to."

She left her daughter and Rosmerta in the middle of the living room and stepped out into the dimly lit corridor. She uttered a soft "Lumos" under her breath and the silver glow of her wand illuminated her path. The sound of her footsteps echoed off the walls as she walked and carried on for minutes. After what felt like walking in the dark for miles, Andromeda reached a single wooden door. The small window as covered with bars and she rose to the tip of her toes to peer inside.

By the silver glow of her wand she discovered Narcissa lying on a dirty old mattress, a black blanket draped around her slender frame. A bowl of water and an empty plate stood in the corner. The only light falling into the room came from her wand and she noticed Narcissa's eyes were wide open. Her sister wasn't asleep, like she had guessed at first.

Narcissa sat up when she saw her sister standing at the other side of the door. The blanket pooled at her feet. "What do you want?"

"To tell you that I've found the Elder Wand," Andromeda answered. "I'm going to end this, Narcissa. It's over."

"It will never be over," Narcissa chuckled softly.

Andromeda felt the sadness wash over her. She felt sad that this had happened to Narcissa and Bellatrix. The darkness had swallowed them up. They were lost. "It is going to end, Narcissa." Her voice was soft, laced with unexpected tears. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make this come to an end. I promise you, this will stop."

"You're going to die," Narcissa whispered softly. The hint of amusement in her voice was slightly disturbing. "You're going to die trying."

"That's a risk I'll have to take," Andromeda answered. "Unlike you, I am not afraid to die."

Narcissa was quick. Andromeda barely had time to blink by the time her sister had jumped to her feet and ran towards the door. She clawed at Andromeda's face through the bars but missed when the brunette stepped back. In the silver gloom of her wand she could see the craziness in her eyes. Narcissa's skin was paper thin, almost see-through. Her hair was a tangled mess. Her nails were broken and black, like she'd been scraping across the cell floor. For a moment Andromeda was reminded of the picture of Bellatrix in the Daily Prophet all those years ago, when she escaped Azkaban. She had appeared unhinged and crazy. Narcissa looked just as delirious now.

"You're never going to get her back," Narcissa chuckled. The sing song voice was childish, mocking Andromeda's grief. "You have lost her forever, Andy. Poor little Hermione is never coming back to you."

Andromeda's eyes darkened. "And you're never going back to her."

"NO!" Narcissa screamed. "We will over power you! You will never be stronger than we are!"

"I already am."

Andromeda turned around and started walking back down the darkened corridor. Behind her she could hear Narcissa scream and shout in her little cell. The banging of her fists echoed off the walls, accompanying the sound of her footsteps as she walked away from her sister. Bellatrix and Narcissa were prisoners and even if Narcissa would ever be freed from this cell, she would never be free. They were hostages of darkness, trapped within its twisted mind. They were never going to get out. This prison sentence was for life.

~()~

"There has been news from Hogwarts!"

The warrior staggered into the dining room and tripped over his own feet. He left behind a muddy trail and Hermione turned around, frowning as she observed the dirt across the floor. She flicked her fingers and the invisible magic lifted the warrior back to his feet. He briefly met her gaze before looking away. He did not have the bravery to look her in the eye and bowed his head in submission.

Bellatrix, who had been leaning against the table, looked up. "What is this news you speak of?"

"Young master Draco informed me that the resistance has imprisoned his mother and she is being kept in Hogsmeade," the warrior said. "She was last seen late last night."

Hermione almost dropped the crystal goblet she'd been holding and her hazel eyes narrowed. "Hogsmeade was destroyed. Andromeda wouldn't be so stupid as to go back to a place where they cannot hide." Her eyes found Bellatrix. "What the hell are they doing in the Highlands?"

Bellatrix slowly started pacing the room. "They have nothing else. Gregorovitch is dead. The village is destroyed. They have nowhere left to run. The world around them has fallen apart." Suddenly she stopped and dark eyes snapped up. "Unless they have found what they were looking for."

"The Elder Wand?" Hermione asked. "You think she's found it."

"I don't know," Bellatrix answered. "Gregorovitch couldn't tell us who possessed it last so I doubt he was able to tell her." She heaved a sigh. "They have found something near the castle. They can't get inside but I don't want to think about them roaming the fields around it." Her black eyes snapped back up at the warrior. "Gather your men and send them to Hogwarts. Await further orders."

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked once the warrior was gone.

"Damage control."

"But what about Xenophillius Lovegood?"

"He's dead, Hermione. Dead men don't talk. I'll have one of the Scouts search his house but I doubt we'll find anything. Andromeda is somewhere near Hogwarts and Narcissa is with her." Bellatrix's eyes reflected her anger. "I don't care if the bloody wand is lying under old Lovegood's bed. I want Narcissa back!"

Hermione watched as Bellatrix stalked out of the dining room and disappeared. Her hand slid down into her sleeve and her fingers caressed the wood of Narcissa's wand. She then followed Bellatrix and found her in one of the upstairs bedrooms. She'd changed into one of her favourite dresses and Hermione watched from the partially open doorway how the older woman laced up her corset. Their eyes met in the mirror and for the first time in months Hermione recognised some of the tenderness in Bellatrix's face. The loss of her sister had hurt her. She was aching inside.

"We'll find her," she promised as she crossed the room and kissed Bellatrix in back of her neck. "I know we will."

She flicked her wand and summoned one of her own dressed. She shivered when she felt Bellatrix's warm hands glide across her arms, slowly peeling the simple robes she was wearing away from her flesh. Her breath hitched when she felt warm lips kiss her shoulder blade. The older woman stood behind her and Hermione bit down into her bottom lip when Bellatrix's hands caressed across the swell of her breasts before exploring her stomach. The touch was sensual and kind, void of any of the dominance Bellatrix usually displayed. This was the touch of a lover.

Hermione stepped out of the robes that now lay at her feet and her eyes fluttered shut when Bellatrix's fingers followed the line of her spine and dipped down just above her buttocks. Her body arched and she instinctively rose to her tiptoes when Bellatrix's hands closed around her waist and pulled her nearer. Hermione lifted up one foot and then the other to step into the dress and Bellatrix carefully pulled the satin fabric up along her body. When she reached her shoulders she easily zipped the dress up before readjusting the lace for the corset. Slender and agile fingers tied a strong knot into the lace and her hands ghosted across Hermione's bare arms.

"You're beautiful," Bellatrix whispered into her ear, her breath so warm that it made her flesh glow. "The world will crumble at your feet."

"As it will at yours," Hermione breathed and turned around.

Their lips found each other in a searing kiss that was full of words that would forever remain unspoken. The shared the desire of lovers and the desperation of those who had been forced to part from a loved one. Hermione could taste the pain on Bellatrix's lips. When they parted they rested their forehead together and Hermione found herself drowning in the two pools of darkness before her.

"Time to go," Bellatrix whispered and kissed the corner of Hermione's mouth. "The sun rises over a new day. Let this be the day that the world comes to an end."

They made their way down into the castle's main entrance hall and Hermione opened the door. The world outside was still covered in snow and the weak winter sun reflected of the white crystal blanket. A few sets of footprints disturbed one of nature's most beautiful scenes and she felt the cold wind rob her of her breath as she stepped outside. The black of their clothes was a sharp contrast against the serene white of their surroundings. She searched Bellatrix's hand and took into her own. Slowly her eyes closed and they vanished, leaving only their footprints in the snow behind.

~()~

Andromeda's heart was pounding in her chest as she made her way through the abandoned corridors of Hogwarts castle. She didn't know what awaited her around the next corner. This castle wasn't like the one she used to know. Every corner knew shadows. The tension continued to grow and she became more and more aware of Tonks and Rosmerta behind her. When they reached what had once been the Entrance Hall she found that a large stone sculpture of the Three Cores had been erected in the middle of it. She resisted blowing it to pieces, using the anger it stirred in her stomach to keep her focused instead.

"Up here," she said softly and started walking towards the Great Hall. The doors had been replaced. These ones were made out of metal and she expected them to be noisy when they opened but she heard nothing. The Great Hall itself was unrecognisable. The magical ceiling was gone. Instead the roof was made out of black marble. Candles and torches illuminated the room. The windows were covered with bars and blocked out most of the natural sunlight. Although it was daytime outside, it felt like night time in here.

The door closed behind them and they were swallowed up into the shadows. Andromeda's eyes adapted quickly to the darkness around them and she took in the sight of only two long benches, carved out of thick, dark wood. There were no house banners. Any memory of the old Hogwarts had been erased. The staff table was still there. The chair in the middle, where Dumbledore used to sit, had been replaced for a metal construction that was covered with the Three Cores logo.

"Charming little place," Tonks groaned. "I guess they didn't have an interior designer on speed dial."

Andromeda felt a sudden chill down her spine and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Get in the shadows. Someone's coming."

They all stepped into the darker parts of the room and Andromeda reached inside her sleeve for her wand. She drew it and aimed it at the door. This didn't have to take long. Nobody had to get hurt and nobody had to die. She forced herself to breathe slowly and focused on the steady beating of her heart.

The door to the Great Hall opened again, inviting in the light from outside. Two figures emerged and Andromeda immediately recognised Snape. He was accompanied by Draco. As the light hit his face she was reminded just how much he looked like his father. She had never liked Lucius and seeing how his son resembled him angered her. Narcissa had been desperate for a child all the way through her childhood years. She didn't talk about anything else but by the time Draco was born, she had changed.

"What is it you need to speak to me about?" Draco asked. His voice was laced with nerves.

"It is about your mother," Severus answered and from where she stood Andromeda could see how Draco's face fell. "The resistance has captured her. They have been seen near the castle. Rumour has it that they are trying to break in and lure your aunt and Hermione to their deaths."

"Aunt Bella would never let that happen!" Draco snapped. "She'd kill them before she'd let them anywhere near my mother!"

"Are you sure about that?" Andromeda asked and stepped out of the shadows with her wand drawn. Draco's hand shot down to his own wand and he glanced at Snape for reassurance. The Potion master's face was emotionless and stoic as he drew his own wand. Andromeda's eyes briefly snapped in his direction. He gave her no indication that he had changed his allegiance. She would have to trust him. It was the only way.

"How did you get in here?!" Draco shouted. "We have spells and wards! You shouldn't be in here!"

Andromeda laughed. "Spells and wards. You have the talent of a first year, Draco. Your mother and your aunt never did teach you very well, did they?" She cocked her head. "Do you really think you can defeat me? You're on your own, Draco. There's no one here to help you now."

Draco glanced at Snape, fear suddenly flickering in his eyes. Andromeda laughed again.

"Don't look at him, Draco. He changed sides before you were even born!"

"What-what do you want?" Draco stammered and his eyes widened as he watched the other two cloaked figures emerge from the shadows.

"Your wand," Andromeda answered sweetly and flicked her own. "Expelliarmus!"

Draco attempted to hold onto his wand with all his might but Andromeda's spell didn't allow him. The wand slipped from his fingers and whizzed across the room before landing in Andromeda's outstretched palm. She felt a surge of joy as well as surprise that it had been this easy and slipped the wand into her sleeve. Draco stared at her, confused about the fact she did not try to hex him in any other way but Andromeda smiled.

"Move along now, young man. There are more important things to do than look at you all day."

Draco was about to start for the door when it swung open. Andromeda's eyes snapped up when the two figures came running into the room. In a flash she recognised Hermione's dark hair and she felt herself be knocked to the ground. For a moment she thought it was Bellatrix but when she looked up she realised it was Snape. He flashed the briefest of smiles before grabbing her by her arm and yanking her to her feet. Instead of running to the main entrance door he pulled Andromeda along towards the staff table and tapped the wall three times with his wand. An invisible doorway appeared and suddenly they were standing outside.

"RUN!" he shouted. "You know where to go!"

She started running and looked over her shoulder one last time to see the green flash of light hit him in the back. Severus Snape fell face forward into the snow and the wand in his hand rolled away. Dumbledore's most trusted friend, their sudden ally, was dead. Severus Snape had given his life to protect them, to help them. He now paid the highest price. Bellatrix appeared in the open doorway behind him and stared out across the snow covered grounds. Her sister was running further and further away from her and Bellatrix knew that Andromeda was heading towards their final destination.

She sprinted after her, following the footprints in the snow. She knew that if Andromeda found what she was looking for, they would be at the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Meaning of chapter title:** _Morning or Dawn._


	18. Memoriam

**Author's note:** Hey guys, I started this update yesterday and finished it off today. I am slowly falling back into a routine of writing for this story and now that the end is near, I am really feeling the excitement again. There's something happening in here that I've been thinking about for some time and I originally meant for it to happen in a different setting. I tried rewriting it twice but somehow this one turned out to be the best. It is something that needed to happen, that's been lurking in the shadows for some time. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Memoriam  
**

Andromeda ran as fast as she could. The snow underneath her feet was slippery and loose and she staggered a few times. Her warm breath was forming little clouds in the crisp winter air and her lungs pressed against her ribcage. The sound of her footsteps was muffled by the snow but she became aware of someone running behind her as in the distance the Black Lake loomed up. She dared a glance over her shoulder and saw Bellatrix coming towards her. Her pale cheeks were flushed pink and her dark eyes were alive with fire.

"Incarcerous!" Andromeda shouted and aimed her wand over her shoulder. She heard Bellatrix swear and dared another glance. The chains had wrapped around her arm and she was desperately trying to shake them off.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix cried and Andromeda felt the jet sear past her head before it crashed into the snow towards her right. Immediately it melted, revealing the scorched patch of earth and sand beneath. She glanced back at Bellatrix. She'd manage to shake the chains from her am and had increased her pace. She was brandishing her wand like one would a knife and her eyes were fixed on Andromeda.

"You won't get it!" she yelled. "Crucio! CRUCIO!"

The red jets came rushing towards her and Andromeda only had one choice. She threw herself forward into the snow, holding her breath, and immediately rolled onto her side. The snow was cold against her skin and it immediately seeped into her bones. She leapt back to her feet as the curses Bellatrix had cast crashed into a nearby tree and spun around. Bellatrix was only a few feet away from her now and Andromeda flicked her wand.

Bellatrix lost her footing and fell backwards, landing in the snow. The spell didn't last long because she jumped back to her feet, snowflakes tangled in her raven manes and fire in her eyes. She sprinted the last few metres and Andromeda attempted to hex her again but Bellatrix knocked every single one of them out of the way. When she reached her sister she placed her hands against her chest and punished. Together they fell over and rolled through the snow, fighting for control and dominance.

Andromeda clawed across Bellatrix's skin and felt the warm blood seep through her fingers. She lay pinned down underneath her sister and Bellatrix's blood began to drip down onto her face. Bellatrix's eyes were ink blank and she was panting heavily. Andromeda felt her warm breath against her flesh. Bellatrix's fingers closed around her wrists and she pinned her arms down into the snow above her head. Her thighs pressed down against Andromeda's waist, keeping her on her back.

"You can't stop this from happening, Bellatrix," Andromeda said. Her eyes caught Bellatrix's and for a moment she was taken back to the summer when she had been sixteen and Bellatrix had kissed her for the first time. She had known with her whole heart what they did was wrong and yet she still didn't push her away. Now that she stared up into those insane black eyes she remembered that feeling but this time she wasn't weak or powerless. This time she could fight back.

"I can stop it and I will," Bellatrix hissed. She was so close that Andromeda could feel her lips graze across her cheek. The cold of the snow was numbing her body and her robe and cloak were wet. Strands of cold, damp hair stuck to her face as she attempted to writhe free from underneath Bellatrix's body but her sister wasn't moving. The unexpected arching of Andromeda's back in an attempt to shift Bellatrix's weight opened up the soft flesh of her neck and Bellatrix attacked it.

"NO!" Andromeda cried when she felt her sister's hot lips suck down on her pulse point. "No, you don't get to do this! Not again!"

Bellatrix pushed herself up and her hands slipped from Andromeda's wrists. The younger sister was now free to move her arms but she couldn't shift Bellatrix's body. The older woman straddled her sister with ease and looked down at her writhing form in amusement. She remembered the nights they had spent like this when they were young. Andromeda had been so beautiful in the golden candle light that filled their bedroom.

"You always were the first," she whispered as she ran her fingers across Andromeda's jaw. The burgundy drops of blood were a sharp contrast against the paleness of her skin and Bellatrix smiled to herself. "You were never able to deny me."

"I denied you by walking away," Andromeda bit back.

"Look where that got you," Bellatrix chuckled. "A world in ruins, a dead husband and a soul mate who has chosen someone else." She shrugged. "Should have stayed when you had the chance."

"And live with you?" Andromeda sneered. "Not a chance!"

"Tsk, who taught you how to speak with such a foul mouth?" Bellatrix whispered and the childish chuckle that followed sent a shiver down Andromeda's already cold spine. Bellatrix let a hand wander across her sister's torso and encountered the soft swell of her breasts through her cloak. Underneath her touch Andromeda stiffened and her eyes widened when Bellatrix circled the spot where her nipple was. She fought with all her might but the soft bud hardened under the touch anyway and Andromeda stared up at her older sister in shock.

"Looks like you've missed me more than you want me to know," Bellatrix mused as her left hand joined her right and she circled the round curve of her sister's chest. Dipping down across her stomach made Andromeda's back lift up from the snow and Bellatrix grinned softly. Her touches were feather light, almost teasing, but the reaction was instant. Even surrounded by ice cold snow Andromeda's body still responded the same way it had always done.

"Don't do this," Andromeda whispered when she felt Bellatrix hook her fingers behind the top button of her cloak. "Please, Bella…"

The raven haired woman smiled and she let her fingers ghost across her sister's exposed neck. The tip of her tongue wet her lips and she leant in. Soft lips pressed down against Andromeda's in a kiss that whispered a forgotten story of desire and loss. Andromeda kept her lips firmly pressed together but groaned unexpectedly when Bellatrix's hands found the swell of her breasts again. Before she could fully register what happened, her sister had pulled her robes up, leaving her legs bare in the snow. Andromeda opened her mouth to object when Bellatrix's fingers slipped behind her knickers.

"No," she whispered and managed to push her hand down between her legs and grab Bellatrix's hand. "You're my sister! You can't do…" Her voice trailed off when Bellatrix's index finger flicked over her hard bundle of nerves before sliding through the slick wetness between her folds. Her mind said no when her body screamed to be touched.

"For old times' sake," Bellatrix whispered before sliding two fingers inside her sister. Andromeda's body arched up and she wrapped an arm around Bellatrix's neck in support. Every cell in her body objected to the touch but her mind lost itself in the sweet sensation of lust. She had not felt these hands for many years and although she had tried to tell herself, make herself believe, that she had not missed them, she knew that she had. This had been a part of her for so long and she couldn't deny it any longer.

"Touch me," Bellatrix whispered when Andromeda's hand slid down to her waist.

Andromeda's hands had a mind of their own as she slowly and unceremoniously hoisted up her sister's dress and revealed the bare legs underneath. Warm, exploring fingers trailed up along the inside of her thighs before encountering the soft silk of Bellatrix's knickers. She pulled them aside and felt Bellatrix's arousal under her fingertips before sliding deep inside of her. The raven haired woman threw her head back, coarse curls cascading down her back, as Andromeda softly started pumping in and out of her.

"I hate you," Andromeda whispered in Bellatrix's ear when she felt her sister's fingers curl inside of her. "I'll never love you."

With that she slipped over the edge of an unexpected orgasm and her body shook and trembled against her sister's supportive frame. Bellatrix's free arm supported Andromeda's back as she pressed her sister against her own chest. Andromeda's ministrations didn't stop and Bellatrix felt her own orgasm building up inside of her. Sharp, long nails dug into Andromeda's back, leaving red scratches even through the layers of clothes. The rough outcry of desire fell from her lips just as her body exploded and the taste of blood and sweat on her tongue was intoxicating.

When Andromeda felt Bellatrix relax she pulled her hand back and shifted her body weight once again. In her moment of weakness Bellatrix lost her balance and slipped off her sister, landing on her back in the snow. Andromeda didn't waste a second and leapt to her feet, pulling her robes back down to cover herself as she did so. She towered over Bellatrix and stared down at her, a mixture of guilt, regret and love flickering in her eyes.

"I never should have let you come near me," she whispered as she rolled her wand through her fingers. "I knew you would poison me the second your lips touched mine and nothing has changed." Her eyes filled with tears. "I have a chance, Bellatrix. I have a chance to make all the wrongs right again and I'll be damned if I let you and your crazy antics stand between me and that goal."

"You'll fail," Bellatrix whispered. A sly smile played around her lips. "You are still as weak as you have always been. You never had enough strength to fight me."

"Liar!" Andromeda cried and her wand slashed through the air so fast that Bellatrix didn't have time to respond. Burgundy blood began to pool into the crystal white snow, painting it into a macabre shade of red. Bellatrix's eyes widened when she felt the blood flow from her chest and her hand reached for the wound. Within seconds her fingers were covered in blood and the pain began to register in her eyes. She looked up at her sister in confusion.

"What have you done?"

"What I should have done a long time ago," Andromeda whispered and watched how the blood spread through the snow. Bellatrix's flesh was quickly drained from its colour and she felt her own heart shatter in her chest. "I should have ended this before all of this happened but the time is here now. I have once chance and I'll take it."

"She'll never come back to you!" Bellatrix said weakly as Andromeda turned around and began walking away from her. "Hermione will never come back to you!"

"As long as she doesn't stay with you, the world will be safe," Andromeda answered without looking back. She couldn't bear the image of her sister bleeding in the snow, knowing that if no one came to help her she would surely die. Her wand had fallen out of reach and the loss of blood made her limbs weak. The cold of snow numbed her fingers and Bellatrix was a prisoner of death, trapped as life slowly flowed away from her. Andromeda couldn't witness how the light in her eyes slowly faded. With tears streaming down her face she increased her pace, running further and further away from her bleeding sister, lover, in the snow.

She reached the Black Lake after what felt like an eternity and found the water wasn't frozen. Her eyes darted around the still surface. The golden sunlight reflected of the water, creating specks of light that sparkled like diamonds. She felt her heart swell when she discovered the White Tomb. She had never seen it before until this day. She'd heard stories about Dumbledore's funeral but she had not been there when it took place. Now, as she stood at the shores of the Lake, she felt an immense sense of gratitude towards the wizard who had died to protect them all.

Andromeda carefully walked towards the tomb and dropped to her knees beside it. Her hand caressed the cold white marble and she swallowed hard. "I'm sorry about all of this, Albus. This place, the castle that was your home, isn't what it used to be." She glanced over her shoulder back at Hogwarts. It looked nothing like the beautiful place it had once been. "I thought they would have destroyed your tomb after everything that happened but here you are; still as proud as you always were. Untouched and untainted by the evil that was unleashed into this world after your passing."

She brushed the tears from her cheeks. She cried for Bellatrix, for Hermione and for Narcissa. And she cried for Albus, whom she had admired and respected. He had seen the difference in her compared to her sisters all those years ago.

"I feel responsible for what happened to the people we loved," she spoke softly. "I made a choice that fateful night and I chose Hermione over Harry. I let my heart rule my head and our friends have paid the price for that. I tried to keep them all safe but I failed. Now most of them are dead and what did they die for? A love story gone wrong? Some twisted sense of magic and people's sheer dumb arrogance?"

The sudden sound of a phoenix song made her look up and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the bright coloured bird circle over her head. It's song grew louder and louder and eventually died out when the bird landed on top of the tomb and titled its head to the side as if to study Andromeda's face. She smiled as she remembered the stories she'd heard about this bird.

"Fawkes," she said softly and reached out to pet the phoenix's head. "Harry said you left the castle after Dumbledore died." The phoenix bowed his head as if to acknowledge her words and spread his wings again. Graciously it took off into the air and she watched it circle higher and higher into the sky until the sunlight blinded her and she could no longer see. When she looked back down at the tomb she found a golden snitch lying on top of it.

Andromeda took it and turned it over in her hand. Nothing happened. With a sense of disappointment she slipped it into her pocket and focused on the tomb once again. Fawkes' song could still be heard in the distance and it filled her with joy, easing away some of the pain she felt over doing what she knew she had to do.

"I'm sorry to disturb your peace, Albus. I wish there was another way but there isn't. If you were here, you'd understand why I had to do this. The wand now answers to me. I now understand why you never told anyone about it. You wanted the deaths to stop, you wanted people to stop dying for greed. You wanted this wand to be used for the good things in this world." Andromeda stood up and drew her own wand. Carefully she let it run along the length of the tomb and under her incantation, the marble began to split until it was cut into two halves. She flicked her wand and the two halves rose up into the air almost ceremoniously before landing in the snow covered grass at her feet.

Albus Dumbledore hadn't changed. His skin was pale and cold but as she looked at him Andromeda was struck by the thought that he could be sleeping. For a moment she willed him to wake up, to make this nightmare end, but when her fingers grazed across his rigid cold hands she knew that her thoughts were useless. Albus Dumbledore was dead. He couldn't help her here today. She was on her own and she had to do this if she wanted to put this to an end. Her fingers closed around the wand. He held it with both his hands but she managed to free it with ease. The second her fingers touched the wood she felt the warm sensation creep up her arm. The Elder Wand had found its new master.

Andromeda took a shallow breath and flicked the wand to replace the pieces of marble. It felt strong and powerful and she was surprised by how comfortable it was to hold. The wand bonded with its new owner almost immediately and the strength and power began to seep into her body. She took her time to replace the two pieces of marble and put them back together until not a single crack remained. The surface looked as smooth as it had done when she first arrived at the tomb and she took a step back. In the distance, Fawkes circled over the Black Lake.

"I'm going to make this right," Andromeda whispered to the snow covered world around her and rolled the Elder Wand through her fingers. "This is going to end today."

She turned around and started making her way back to the castle but stopped when she came across the spot where she had left Bellatrix. The snow was drenched in blood but her body was nowhere to be found. Immediately Andromeda's eyes snapped around. There were no footsteps leaving this place but Bellatrix was gone. The sudden silence, with Fawkes' song having died when she left the Lake, was uncomfortable, and her eyes were drawn to the castle.

She increased her pace and started running through the snow. The side entrance through which Severus had helped her escape was still open but his body was missing. Clutching the Elder Wand, Andromeda stepped back into the Great Hall to find it shrouded in darkness. The candles and torches had died and all that remained were the shadows.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she stepped further into the darkness. Her breath caught in the back of her throat when she sensed another presence in the room and pressed herself against the nearest wall. The footsteps were quiet and muffled but they were coming closer, like they knew exactly where she was.

She didn't get a chance to scream when hand closed around her throat and squeezed. Her eyes widened in fear and she reached around to hit her attacker. A second hand grabbed her wrist and pinned her harder against the wall. Her eyes slowly adapted to the darkness and she began to recognise the contours of a face. She knew those eyes.

Hermione stood right in front of her.


	19. Dragon Heart

**Author's note:** I think throughout the whole Unholy Trinity books, this chapter was the hardest to write because I knew something was going to happen here that would change everything. I wrote the first part of this chapter in maybe less than an hour but then the last bit took absolutely ages because I wanted to make sure I got it right. I knew I had to do what I did but it hurt to do it and it felt really final. I know there's no other way to bring part of this story to some form of a conclusion but still, it hurt.

There are still some lose ends left to be tied so I will answer the big question this chapter raises (or even more than one) in the next chapter. I have struggled with bringing Nemesis to a close and am currently trying to work out a plot for the third instalment. There is a lot to be sorted out but since I have very few characters left, it will be hard to come up with a plot to add to it. I really need to learn to not kill all my characters! Any suggestions are welcome!

Enjoy this chapter and I promise that by chapter 20, you will get the desired answers you need for Nemesis to come to a close. The third instalment will be called Reckoning so that's something to look forward to in the future!

You guys have been awesome throughout all of this and my writing wouldn't be what it is without all of you being there with me. Thank you all for your wonderful support, your ideas, your honesty and your critique. A writer is nothing without an audience so I would be nothing without you! ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

**Dragon Heart  
**

Andromeda stared into the hazel eyes she knew so well and tried to recognise the young woman behind the mask. Hermione's fingers were closing tightly around her throat, forcing the air out of her body. Andromeda's eyes widened as she felt herself becoming lightheaded and she desperately tried to push Hermione away from her but the younger witch's fingers did not slip.

"You can't do this," she managed to whisper. The pain in her head was only intensifying and her heart hammered against her chest with such force that she believed it was going to break out of her body. "You would never be able to watch the life fade within my eyes."

Hermione's eyes were dark and she leant in so close that Andromeda could feel her warm breath against her now ice cold skin. She knew she only had seconds left before she would slip into the darkness and fought to hear the words fall from Hermione's lips. "Only death brings victory."

The sudden explosion of sounds made both witches look up and Hermione's iron grip on Andromeda's throat loosened enough for her to push the younger woman away from her. Andromeda slumped down to the floor and coughed and spluttered as her lungs eagerly filled themselves with oxygen. Her ears were ringing and the blood was rushing back to her brain. She managed to look up in time to watch the doors to the Great Hall burst open and the thundering sound of footsteps filled the room followed by bright flashes of light.

"Mum!" Tonks cried when she discovered her mother on her knees in the back of the room and without any thought for her own safety she charged across the length of the Great Hall and fell down beside her. "What happened?!"

"Hermione," Andromeda coughed and pointed at the brunette witch standing in the middle of the room. She battled Rosmerta with ease and the blonde haired barmaid didn't stand a chance against her. Hermione's array of spells and the velocity with which she sent them had only increased since the last time Andromeda saw her in Hogsmeade and she glanced at Tonks.

"We've got to get out of here," Tonks whispered as she draped her mother's arm around her shoulders.

"No," Andromeda objected. "It is going to end here, Nymphadora. Everyone is here. This is the time and this is the place." She reached inside her sleeve and retrieved the Elder Wand. It felt comfortable in her hand and she glanced up at her daughter. Noticing the surprise flickering in her eyes she nodded. "I got what we came here for. Too many have died in this war, child. I am not leaving here until it's over."

Suddenly Rosmerta howled in pain and Andromeda and Tonks looked up only watch her body collapse to the ground. Her wand slipped from her fingers and rolled towards them, coming to a stop at Tonks' feet. Blood poured from the cuts across her chest and it pooled across the stone floor of the Great Hall. Her eyes were still wide open. Hermione slowly turned around, wand in hand, and her eyes found Andromeda and Tonks.

"You know this only has one outcome," she said softly and looked at Tonks. "This isn't about you. Get out while you still can."

"Don't tell me you're here to save my life," Tonks spat and stepped in front of Andromeda like a human shield. She raised her wand and her hair changed into a fiery shade of red whilst her green eyes darkened until they were almost black. "You tried that stunt on me a long time ago. I am not going to fall for it this time."

"Oh just shut up," Hermione snarled and slashed her wand through the air. Tonks' wand flew from her hand and the sound of it landing in the corner of the room echoed off the walls. "I gave you a chance. In fact, I've given you more than one chance. Why do you think you're still alive? If it hadn't been for me, your body would be rotting in some unmarked grave somewhere by now!"

"You protected her," Andromeda said and stepped away from behind her daughter. Tonks went to reach to pull her back but Andromeda kindly pushed her arm away. "You protected her throughout all of this because you know that she is my child, you know what she means to me." Her dark brown eyes sought and found Hermione's. "You lied to Bellatrix and Narcissa for months, telling them you didn't know where we were. But you knew, didn't you? You knew all along."

"Shut up!" Hermione shouted and the anger in her voice was harsh and sharp. "You know nothing!"

"I know something you don't know," Andromeda said softly. "I know that all of this…" She gestured around the room. "…This didn't happen because of you. It happened because of that." She pointed at the wand in Hermione's hand. "That thing is evil, Hermione. Yes, it found the darkness inside of you but ever since that darkness was exposed, it's been poisoning you. It's been feeding of your anger and your pain and it's been sending it right back inside of you."

"I did this!" Hermione countered. The aggression had vanished from her voice and all that remained was a hollow echo. Her eyes were filled with rage but at the same time Andromeda could see the emptiness behind them. Her soul had been ripped into pieces, torn apart. The core inside the wand had taken any shred of goodness inside of her and it had poisoned it. "We did this. We built this world and I am not going to let you take it away from me."

"What did you build it for, Hermione?" Andromeda asked. "What did you hope to find at the end of the day? The Weasley kids… they're all dead. Harry's dead. Minerva's dead. You killed your friends, Hermione. You killed all of those who were loyal to you but what have you got to show for what you did other than a world that continues to burn?"

"I found the absolute power," Hermione hissed. "I found what it means to be strong, what it means to survive. I found the one thing that could undo what he did me." Her eyes widened. "I found what it means to be whole."

"Did you?" Andromeda asked and took another step towards Hermione. "Or is that just another lie you told yourself?" She pointed at Rosmerta's bleeding body on the floor. "Is that how it feels to be whole, Hermione? Is all of this what it feels like to finally feel like you belong somewhere, like you've found the one part of you that is true?"

An unexpected cackle filtered into the room and Andromeda's eyes snapped up in surprise. Bellatrix had appeared in the doorway. She was drenched in blood but her wounds had healed. She wasn't alone. Narcissa flanked her, her blonde hair messed up but her blue eyes full of fire. Hermione turned around and smiled when she discovered the two other witches. She reached inside her sleeve and retrieved Narcissa's wand. She threw it at the blonde witch and she caught it. The second her fingers brushed along the wood, the room started to shake. The magic began building up and the walls shook and trembled. A fine cloud of smoke and dust circled up into the air and Andromeda felt her daughter appear at her side.

"Do it," she hissed and grabbed her mother's arm. "We only get one chance."

"Wait," Andromeda hissed. "Listen."

More footsteps. They were coming closer. The three witches by the door heard it too and they turned around. Narcissa's outcry of pain and anger surprised them all when a blue jet of light hit her on the arm. Flames erupted from her robes but Bellatrix quickly put them out. In the confusion that arose next, several people ran into the Great Hall. Andromeda recognised Katie Bell but she needed a few more seconds to realise who the other people were.

Tears welled up in her eyes when she recognised Molly and Arthur Weasley. She hadn't seen them for months. Molly looked old beyond her years, with deep lines across her face and dark rings around her eyes. The loss of her children had aged her and she looked haunted. Her eyes were fixed on Hermione and Arthur stood beside her. He had lost weight and his skin was as a white as the snow outside. Strands of grey riddled his fiery red hair but he held his wand with confidence.

"NO!" Hermione cried out when Katie's wand aimed at Narcissa again. She ran towards the dark haired girl but Katie spun around fast and cast a strong Shield Charm in between herself and Hermione.

Molly turned on Bellatrix and the raven haired witch danced from one foot onto the other as she engaged the Weasley matriarch. Molly's spells were fast and furious but Bellatrix was skilled in a way that Andromeda had never seen before. The strength of her spells left Molly fighting for survival and the intensity of the three wands in the same room only added to the mounting tension. Bright flashes of light shot around the Great Hall and behind her a wall began to crumble. A large gaping hole appeared and pure white snowflakes fell into the room.

Andromeda ran towards Molly and when she reached her she was just in time to deflect one of Bellatrix's well aimed Killing Curses. The Elder Wand responded almost as if it had a mind of its own and all Andromeda had to do was raise her arm. The Shield Charm was so fierce that it momentarily blinded her and she pushed Molly out of the way before taking her place. She lowered her wand just enough so that she could see Bellatrix and their gazes locked.

"You lived," she said and her eyes trailed over her sister's ragged appearance. Her dress was soaked in blood and burgundy smudges marred her face. Charcoal eyes glistened with defiance. "I believed I had left you for dead."

"You know you can never kill me," Bellatrix chuckled. "No matter what you say, Andromeda, even you love me too much to watch me die. I saw it in your eyes. It was there, no matter how hard you tried to deny it." She licked her lips and grinned. "It is in our blood, sister dearest. None of us can watch the other die. We cannot live without each other."

"Watch me!" Andromeda bit back and her wand shot up. She fired her curses so quickly that Bellatrix was forced back up towards the wall. She managed to avoid getting hurt but the last spell whizzed past her head and left a giant hole in the wall. The bitter cold winter wind filtered into the room, robbing them of their breath.

"You know I found what I came here for," Andromeda whispered. She rolled the wand through her fingers and watched Bellatrix's eyes widen in fear. "You know that I have found the one thing that can destroy you and I swear to God that I will bring you down." Her eyes hardened and she swallowed the unexpected tears away. "If I have to kill you, I will, Bellatrix. You are not my sister anymore. You're a monster. The sister that I knew and loved died a long time ago."

Bellatrix cocked her head. "We all did."

"Then we will all die again."

The explosion that followed sent the walls crumbling and Andromeda jumped aside as pieces of debris started raining down upon her head. Smoke prickled her nose and from the corner of her eye she watched the flames erupt from Narcissa's wand. Hermione, who stood five steps to the blonde witch's right, turned around and her wand lined up with Narcissa's. The flames grew and began circling up into the air. Andromeda threw herself down onto the ground but rolled over in time to see Bellatrix approach Hermione and Narcissa. The three wands joined in their magical union and the flames began to transform into a giant dragon.

Andromeda looked around her. Molly Weasley lay a few feet away from her. Arthur lay partially on top of his wife, protecting her from the falling pieces of rubble. The dust and the smoke in the room grew thicker and the heat intensified. She felt the flames scorch her skin and the smoke burnt her eyes. Tears were streaming down her face as she sat up, still clutching the Elder Wand. She slowly stood up but was unable to see through the black smoke.

Someone screamed. It was a horrible, ice cold scream.

"Nymphadora!" The smoke crept into her lung as she called out her daughter's name. "NYMPHADORA!"

"You know this is futile," whispered a voice behind her and she turned around to find Hermione standing there, still holding her wand. Flames erupted from its tip, feeding the fire dragon circling over their heads. "You lost, my love."

"As long as I draw breath and I look into your eyes, I have yet to lose," Andromeda whispered and unexpectedly she cupped Hermione's cheek. The touch was so familiar, so comforting, that for a split second in time she forgot where she was. She looked into those hazel eyes and recognised the young woman she had seen that night in her cottage. She remembered Hermione the way she had once been before the darkness consumed her.

The darkness had taken away the girl she had once been and the woman she had been destined to become. The wand had poisoned her, robbed her of her soul and her light. The core within had destroyed everything that Hermione had ever been and continued to destroy her. She knew that if she took that away from her and broke the cycle of darkness within her heart that the whole world would come crumbling down on her.

"Goodbye, Hermione," Andromeda whispered and brushed her lips against Hermione's. She caressed her thumb across Hermione's face as if she was brushing away a lonely tear and their gazes locked for what she knew deep down would be the final time. "We'll see each other on the other side."

She stepped away from Hermione and allowed the smoke to swallow her up. She used the Elder Wand as a guide and it led her through the darkness until she recognised the shape of a human form at her feet. Her daughter's hair had changed back to its familiar bright pink and Andromeda fell to her knees beside her. She didn't get a chance to check for a pulse. The spell hit her in the back and knocked her over, forcing the wand from her hand.

Through the smoke she recognised Bellatrix walking towards her. She appeared from the shadows like a ghost and a twisted smirk lingered on her lips as she closed the final metres between her and her sister. She lowered her wand and the flames slowly died out. The sound of the dragon circling in the air above their heads faded but the smoke continued to linger.

"It's over," she whispered as she fell down to her knees beside Andromeda. "All over."

"Every war knows an end," Andromeda uttered. "The end is now."

She watched how Bellatrix pulled the dagger from the inside of her dress and let the sharp tip graze across her arm. The warm flow of blood betrayed that she had cut the skin. There was no pain. She didn't feel fear. She knew it would have to end like this. So she stared up at the woman who shared her blood, who had once held a large fragment of her heart. She had loved Bellatrix in a way one should never love a sister and in these final moments she wanted to remember her like that. She didn't try to fight her off when Bellatrix raised her hands above her head, the dagger firmly clutched between them. She didn't blink when the blade cut through the air. She didn't even cry when she felt it pierce her flesh.

"NO!"

The raw outcry of pain cut through the darkness and Andromeda's eyes snapped up.

Hermione stood behind Bellatrix, her wand aimed at the dark haired witch's back, knowing that any spell would immediately hit her heart and kill her. Pain and horror flashed behind hazel eyes and as Bellatrix slowly looked up to meet Hermione's gaze, Andromeda saw the confliction in her sister's eyes.

"It's over," Bellatrix whispered slowly as she stood up. Her hands were covered in blood. Andromeda's blood. The silver dagger stood up in her sister's chest as blood slowly began to pool across the floor. She took a step towards Hermione but the younger witch didn't lower her wand. For a moment Bellatrix seemed to hesitate, as if to second guess her actions. "All over."

"No," Hermione breathed and a stray tear chased down her cheek. "It's not over. It will never be over."

"Hermione…"

"Shut up!" Hermione cried and the wand trembled in her hand. "You did this to me!" Blazing hazel eyes stared at Bellatrix. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"That fucking Weasel kid did this to you!" Bellatrix countered. "The night he raped you he released the darkness inside of you!"

"_You _released that darkness inside of me and you fed it! You knew what it would do to me and you lured me into your trap!" Hermione cried and the angry tears continued to lash against her flesh. "Fucking hell, Bellatrix, I fell in love with you because I believed you released me from my chains only to find that you wrapped them around me even tighter!"

Bellatrix's eyes darkened. "We were destined to be together. Out of all the hearts in this world, it was yours that found mine. It was you who turned out to be the missing part of me." The craziness in her eyes softened and it was as if a mask suddenly fell away, revealing the real emotions underneath. "I never thought I could love someone the way that I love you. Nothing else in this world ever made me become what I am now. It was you, only you, who changed me."

"Liar!" Narcissa shouted unexpectedly and she emerged from the darkness with her wand pointed at Hermione. "I gave you everything and you spat me out like I was poison in your mouth!"

"Cissy…"

"Night after night you came to me crying because she didn't want you anymore," Narcissa whispered and her blue eyes flashed towards Andromeda's bleeding body on the floor. "You kissed me and promised me that you would never do to me what she had done to you. You knew we were destined to be together but I knew something was missing. We both did. You betrayed me, Bellatrix. You promised you wouldn't abandon me but yet you love her more than you could ever love me. You will never love me the way you love either one of them. Not unless they die." She turned towards Hermione and a smile twitched around her lips.

"Look what we have come to," Hermione said slowly. "We stand united and yet we fall apart. What are we really but each other's enemies hidden behind a mask of love? We have lied to each other, deceived each other." Her wand was still aimed at Bellatrix. "We have been bound together yet we are forever alone."

"Death is our only enemy now," Bellatrix whispered. "Nothing more stands between us."

"My heart is yours but my soul is never yours to claim. I am forever doomed to wander this world, looking for the missing part of me, feeling its emptiness in every step I take," Hermione countered. Her hazel eyes fixed on Andromeda. She lay motionless, with blood still spreading around her body. Her hand was stretched out, as if she had attempted to touch her one last time. For the first time she felt something. Something the darkness had not managed to take away. She felt loss. Everything was gone. "What are we really but puppets, dancing on each other's strings? We are nothing."

"You lying deceitful whore!" Narcissa screamed and her wand shot up at Hermione. Fire raged behind her blue eyes and their gazes found each other. It was a silent standoff in which words could not begin to describe what had happened between them. The world as they had known it ended here. There was nothing left that could bring them together, unite them in a way beyond magic. The love they had once harboured for each other now brought them to their knees and destroyed from the inside. They were broken.

Hermione took a single step before Bellatrix closed the distance between them in a desperate attempt to grab hold of her. Slender fingers brushed along the inside of her hand, just like they had done that night at the wedding. Her arms were outstretched and her eyes wide open when she fell forward, a raw outcry of pain escaping her throat. The silver dagger had lodged itself underneath her left shoulder blade and blood began to spill onto the stone floor. Her wand slipped from her fingers as her body fell.

"Bella!" Hermione cried and attempted to run over to the dark woman's side but couldn't.

Hermione didn't have a chance to turn around. Narcissa's wand came down with such force that she lost her balance and crumbled to her knees. Somewhere in the distance she heard a voice and someone grabbed her around her waist, pulling her down to the floor. Her face was pressed down against the cold stone as around them the walls began to crumble. The roaring sound of falling debris and rubble surrounded them and her lungs filled with dust and smoke. The pain was sharp as the stones rained down on her and she attempted to shield her head with her arms.

It felt like an eternity until the ground stopped shaking and she carefully lifted up her head. The castle walls had fallen and all that remained was a smouldering ruin. Plumes of smoke circled up into the air and the pure white snowflakes softly landed on her face, tangling themselves in her hair. Her eyes were burning and the dust slowly cleared. She'd lost her wand and pushed herself up. Warm blood trickled down her face. Hazel eyes darted around. She couldn't see anything or anyone. Large pieces of stone and debris surrounded her.

The sound of stone against stone made her head whip around and against the midwinter sun she recognised the lone figure standing in the middle of the ruin. Narcissa's hair was laced with snow flakes and blood seeped from her nose. Her wand was drawn and her eyes were cold and distant. Her arm slowly came up until the wand was pointing at Hermione's chest. She was defenceless. Slowly she closed her eyes, waiting for death to come.

"AVADA KEDAVRA."

It never came.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she found Andromeda standing next to her, her arm stretched out and the Elder Wand clutched safely between her fingers. Blood still trickled from the wound in her chest but the dagger was gone. Tired brown eyes now found Hermione and she slumped down against the debris, her arms and legs shaking. Beads of sweat glistened on her forehead and the snowflakes melted on her skin.

"It's over," she whispered as her eyes rolled back into her head. "It's over."

Hermione pushed herself up and crawled across the rubble towards the spot where Narcissa's body had fallen. She lay on her back, her golden locks hiding her face. Hermione carefully brushed the strands out of her eyes and revealed the face of the woman she had grown to love. In her chest something ached and cried. The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was as if someone had reached deep inside of her and ripped out a small part of her heart, leaving it to bleed and wither at her feet.

Narcissa's wand lay next to her and Hermione carefully picked it up. As she held it in her hand she noticed the crack running along the length of the wood and softly followed it with her index finger. As she did so the wood separated and began to crumble in her hand.

The dragon heart had broken.


	20. Tabula Rasa

**Author's note:** Well, this is the last chapter for Nemesis. I tried to tie up most of the loose ends but as you will notice, there is one thing that is completely unresolved. I have yet to work out a solid plot for the third instalment but obviously the twist within this chapter will have everything to do with the next part. You guys have been an amazing audience and although I have been dreadful about keeping this story updated, I hope you have all enjoyed it anyway.  
Also, the end of this story – the very last scene – will have a major impact on the next part but I have yet to fit all these things together into a believable plot.  
Tell me what you think and maybe even let me know what you'd like to see in the next story. Any questions or suggestion… just leave a review or drop me a PM. I could do with the ideas! You guys have been an amazing crowd throughout all of this and The Unholy Trinity series has turned into something of almost epic proportions. I wouldn't know what to do with my writing if it wasn't for you guys! ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Tabula Rasa  
**

The snow was covered the ground. The rows of gravestones were covered in a fine dusting of the crystal white powder. The trees had been stripped of their leaves and the branches were bare, reaching up to the grey winter skies like bony arms. There were no other footprints in the snow besides her own. No one had come here since the war had ended. She doubted anyone would come here after today. The world around her was covered in silence. The gate that provided entrance to the small cemetery creaked as the wind howled around the headstones, disturbing the snow and lifting it up into the air.

Andromeda stared at the headstones in front of her. The white marble looked untouched by the hands of time, with the inscription still as clear as the day it had been printed. '_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_' was the inscription underneath the names of James and Lily Potter and she was once again painfully reminded of the truth that hid within those words. A lonely tear chased down her cheek as her eyes were drawn to the smaller yet equally white headstone beside the first one. The name Harry Potter was spelled out by ink black letters. Underneath a single sentence had been engraved into the marble. '_For neither can live whilst the other survives_.'

"I did what I thought was right," Andromeda said softly as she brushed some of the snow away from Harry's headstone. His body had recovered several days after he had been killed but it had taken weeks before the resistance had managed to bury him in the place where he belonged. He now lay beside his parents in Godric's Hollow. "I fought as hard as I could but I still lost everything that ever meant anything to me, to all of us. If I could do it all again, I would change the outcome. I would undo what has been done wrong and I'd try to save you all."

"I know you knew you didn't have a choice but I still allowed you to die. I did nothing when you made the ultimate sacrifice. Now everyone who believed in you, in us, is gone. No one can help me pick up the pieces and bring life back the way it once was. There is nothing left to save." Andromeda's voice trailed off and from the tip of her wand a wreath of red roses began to form. She placed them against Harry's headstone before repeating the spell and placing the second one against the headstone belonging to James and Lily. "I gave you back your son but I feel like I stole him from you at the same time."

Her eyes snapped up when an unexpected sound filled her ears. It came closer, slowly, and its beautiful tones brought tears to her eyes. The phoenix circled over her head several times before starting its descend and landed in front of her in the snow. Fawkes strode towards her through the snow and nudged her hand. She scratched him on his hand.

"I know phoenix tears have healing powers but not even you can bring back the dead, Fawkes," Andromeda said solemnly. "And your tears can't undo what's been done to this world."

Fawkes continued to nudge her and pecked at the pocket of her robe. She pushed the bird away but he came at her again, a little bit more persistent this time. He nipped at her finger, not hard enough to draw blood but sharp enough for her to feel the pain. Again he nudged her arm before putting his head against the pocket of her robe. Andromeda patted his head. Its feathers were soft under her fingers.

"What do you want, boy?" she asked when the phoenix pecked at her pocket again. Part of the seam caught in its beak and Fawkes gave a firm pull, creating a hole large enough for the item she kept in her pocket to roll into the snow. The golden snitch glistened in the bleak winter sun and Andromeda picked it up. It felt cold in her hand and she looked from the snitch to Fawkes.

"This is what you wanted me to see?" Andromeda asked as she rolled it through her hand and brought it up to her lips to blow the snow off it. Fawkes cocked his head and its little black eyes stared up at her, as if he was expecting something else to happen. Andromeda turned the snitch around and around but couldn't find a reason why Fawkes would have wanted her to look at it. She dropped it back in the snow and her eyes drifted back up to look at the names engraved into the marble.

"I failed you, Harry," Andromeda said softly and the cold wind suddenly tugged at her hair, as if to whisper something she had yet to understand. "But even more so, I failed myself." She reached out a hand and touched the headstone. "I wish I had done things differently. Now that it's over I can finally see that I should have given up a long time ago. My actions killed so many, simply because I wanted to keep believing in something I knew I couldn't save. I'm sorry, Harry. I will always carry that regret with me."

Fawkes made an unexpected noise and Andromeda looked down at the red and orange feathered phoenix in the snow. Fawkes was pecking at the snitch and the sound of its beak knocking against the golden metal was sharp and surprisingly loud. Andromeda gently pushed the bird aside and Fawkes looked up at her as if to try and study her face. She reached inside her sleeve and drew her wand. At the sight of the Elder Wand, Fawkes broke out into a soft but beautiful song.

"You want me to try and get inside this thing?" Andromeda asked the phoenix. "Merlin only knows how your brain is wired, Fawkes. You were Albus' bird. The old coot always had some strange antics going on."

She placed the tip of the Elder Wand on the golden snitch and carefully drew a line across the metal. To her surprise a cut began to burn itself into the outside layer, slowly biting its way through the material. The further she drew her wand, the longer the cut became and to her surprise the two halves of the snitch suddenly fell away from each other. Andromeda's brown eyes snapped back at Fawkes, who was watching her with great interest, and shook her head.

"No wand has ever been able to break a snitch," she said softly. "We tried, when I was in Hogwarts, but it never worked." She looked at the wand in her hand. "But this isn't just your average wand." Her eyes fixed back on Fawkes. "You knew what this thing could do, didn't you? You've spent plenty of time around Albus to know exactly what he was doing."

She picked up the two halves of the snitch and held them in her hand. Something was stuck inside one of the halves and she carefully freed it from its confinement. It was a small black stone, like a pebble someone had taken from a river. It lay in her open palm and glistened in the winter sun. Her heart pounded in her chest when she recognised the marking engraved into its surface and the back of her throat became dry. Unexpected tears burnt behind her eyes as the realisation that she was holding the Resurrection Stone in her hand began to dawn.

"You knew it was here," she whispered to Fawkes and the phoenix almost seemed to nod its head. "Albus put it in here, didn't he?" Her mind began fitting the pieces together. "He must have had the intention for someone else to find it. He never once considered me." She glanced back at the headstone. "It had to be Harry, right? Harry was supposed to find the Resurrection Stone but life took a different route and the snitch's destiny was changed." She looked back at Fawkes. "Did Severus take it? Did he hold onto it for all this time, until now? You answered to Albus and I know Severus was his friend. You were loyal to both of them, weren't you?"

Andromeda took a deep breath and turned the stone over once in her hand and then again. Her breath hitched as she turned it for a third time and a sudden gust of cold wind made that she opened her eyes. Two ghostly pale figures had appeared at her side. Harry was smiling, his hands pushed into the pockets of his jeans. The sight of him brought tears to her eyes and Andromeda covered her mouth with her other hand. Albus Dumbledore stood next to the Chosen One.

"Don't drop the stone, Andromeda," Albus said softly when he noticed the witch's hands were shaking. "You can only see us as long as you hold it in your hand."

"I'm sorry," Andromeda whispered. "If I had done things differently…"

"The outcome may have still been the same," Albus cut her off and he smiled. From behind his half-moon spectacles blue eyed looked down onto the kneeling witch. "You have done well, Andromeda. You did what your heart continued to tell you was best. The voice of our hearts is often the one with the most reason."

"I don't know what else to do now," Andromeda admitted and looked at Harry. "I wish I had told the others about your plan, Harry. I wish I had stopped Ginny, I wish I had been there to protect her. I got too lost in my own emotions to really see what I was doing to my friends." She shook her head. "Many died because they continued to believe in something that didn't exist anymore."

"Neither can live whilst the other survives," Harry said. "Have you ever considered that the prophecy didn't just apply to me and Voldemort?" His green eyes glistened behind his glasses and he walked towards Andromeda, leaving no footprints in the snow. "Have you looked at what has happened to the world, what happened in those final moments, and thought about what those words mean?" He smiled encouragingly. "There was no other way, just like I knew there was no other way for me."

"She couldn't live whilst one of the others still survived," Andromeda whispered and briefly averted her gaze as the truth of those words sank into her heart. The pain they caused was almost unbearable. She'd been carrying it with her since the end of the war, silently and unspoken. "I have yet to believe she does live."

"Only time knows the answer to that," Albus answered. "Time is the one thing that has all the answers."

"What does this mean?" Andromeda asked and looked down at the stone in her hand. "I have the Elder Wand. I have the Resurrection Stone but I do not have The Invisibility Cloak. The Deathly Hallows are incomplete but if I were to unite them, what would it mean?"

"It means that for now the fate of the world lies within your hands," Albus said kindly. "Master of Death as well as Master of Life, Andromeda. People have viewed the Hallows as connected to death but anything that can be used to kill can also be used to create life. You'll know what to do when the times comes."

"You were always a man of many words and few hints," Andromeda smiled and looked up at Albus. "I promise to do my best." Her eyes found Harry and he sensed what she was about to say before she could say it.

"Don't," he said softly. "There's no need for apologies. We all knew what we did and we all knew the sacrifices we would have to make. No one blames you, Andromeda. You ended the war in the only way you could. War takes lives. It destroys lives. But it also leaves behind hope." Green eyes found brown. "Build on that. Use that hope and start over." His image slowly began to fade and Andromeda found herself desperately clutching the Stone tighter in her hand. Harry's smile lingered on. "No one blames you, Andromeda."

"I have to go," she said softly and pushed herself up out of the snow. She looked up to find Albus and Harry still smiling at her. "The Ministry is in shambles and I've been asked to meet with the new interim Minster of Magic. They kicked out McGuinnes and everyone else affiliated with the Three Cores. Some new guy named Xaveak Lingwood."

"We'll always be here, Andy," Harry said and pointed at her hand. "Right beside you."

"I know," she smiled and tears glistened in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Go now," Albus encouraged her and Andromeda slowly loosened her grip on the Stone. Harry and Albus began to fade until they disappeared against the wintery backdrop of the cemetery. A quiet sob escaped her as she slipped the stone in her pocket and she brushed the stray tear from her cheek. She then turned on the spot, called up the image of the Ministry of Magic from her memory and Dissaparated.

She reappeared in London, around the corner from the Ministry. Here the streets were mostly clear of snow, with just a fine layer dusting the rooftops here and there. She quickly made her way across the street and into the Ministry through the new main entrance. The building was undergoing a massive refurbishment as the world attempted to erase any memory of the Three Cores ever ruling the country. Robur Castle on the banks of the river Thames had been destroyed and Muggle building companies had flooded into the city, eager to restore some of London's famous skylines. People were moving back into their houses and with every passing day the world changed a little bit more. To the eye life had returned to normal but to the mind many demons still remained.

Andromeda met Xaveak Lingwood on the third floor of the Ministry, where the temporary office of the acting Minister of Magic was located. The room was nothing but a simple office, without any of the grand decorations Lingwood's predecessors had taken a liking to. A simple desk stood by the window, a couple of shelves were piled high with ancient looking books and various editions of the Daily Prophet littered the floor.

"Sir?" Andromeda asked from the open door way when she saw Xaveak Lingwood standing by the window that overlooked the streets of London. "You wanted to meet me?"

He turned around and the first thing Andromeda noticed were the kind blue eyes and the scar across his face. This was a man who had seen war, who had fought in battle. They shared a quiet moment of understanding before she walked into his office. He shook her hand. She felt the rough skin of unhealed blisters against her own flesh.

"I wanted to talk to you about the aftermath of Hogwarts Castle," Lingwood said as he sank into his chair. He flicked his wand and a similar leather arm chair appeared. Andromeda sat down and folded her hands in her lap. "To be precise, I want to talk to you about your sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa."

Andromeda swallowed hard and she squared her jaw. "Narcissa's dead."

"I know," Lingwood answered and sensed her sudden change in demeanour. "My apologies for appearing inconsiderate but there are some things that have yet, shall we say, to be cleared up."

"Like what?" Andromeda challenged him. "You found Narcissa's body and destroyed her wand."

Narcissa's lifeless body had been retrieved from the castle ruins the day after the battle. She'd been buried in a small cemetery in the Scottish Highlands in an unmarked grave. The location was known to only a few. Andromeda was one of them but she had yet to visit her sister's burial site. She wasn't sure she wanted to. The knowledge of Narcissa's death had been both liberating as well as devastating and the conflicting emotions continued to dwell within her heart. The Ministry had taken what was left of Narcissa's wand after it was destroyed in the fight and disposed of it. It had been Nymphadora who told her that they broke the wand in two before taking the core and burning it. All that remained from Narcissa's wand was a pile of smouldering ash which had been scattered in an unknown location.

When the sun climbed over the horizon the next morning, the Ministry was overthrown and Lingwood took over from McGuiness. Anyone bearing the mark of the Cores was arrested and imprisoned in Azkaban. Soon the cells were full and a second prison was erected on a larger island in the middle of the North Sea. It was called Falcon Island. Every other day another group of people was sent there by boat, waiting for a trial that was most likely still years away. Members of the resistance now worked for the Ministry and they were searching the country and the rest of the world for those who got away.

"We arrested your nephew Draco Malfoy in the early hours of this morning," Lingwood said and Andromeda's eyes snapped up. "He was found hiding in a village in Hungary and has been transferred to Falcon Island." She knew what he was going to say next, she could see it in his eyes. "Your sister wasn't with him."

"How many people know about this?" Andromeda asked and felt the tension build up in her body.

"Only those who were given the task of locating Draco Malfoy," Lingwood answered. "Katie Bell and your daughter are the only ones who know but maybe it's time we…"

"No!" Andromeda sat up in her chair and the sharpness of her voice caught Lingwood by surprise. Her brown eyes widened and she stared at him. "Minister, I beg you, don't tell anyone about this!"

"Andromeda, it's been four weeks. Don't you think we should tell the world that there's a chance she's still out there?"

"No. I don't want them looking for her. If she's out there then she's weak. She's no harm to anyone. She lost her wand in the battle. You found it and you destroyed it, just like you did Narcissa's. She's no danger to this world any more than I am a danger to you." Andromeda's dark eyes flared up. "Besides, it would be best if the world believes her to be dead, even though her body has never been found."

Lingwood seemed uncertain. "But if Bellatrix…."

"Bellatrix is dead." Andromeda's words were harsh and cold and even though she felt a sharp pang of guilt in her chest, she ignored it. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's for the best if we all just leave things the way they are. My sister is dead, Minister."

"You really believe that?" he questioned.

Andromeda swallowed hard. "I have to."

Lingwood leant back in his chair and his blue eyes met Andromeda's eyes. "I know why you're doing this."

"Then you know not to question me." Andromeda chewed the inside of her cheek. "Minister, I wouldn't be asking this if I didn't think it would be for the best. Bellatrix is dead. For all our sakes, let the world believe it. Like you said, it's been four weeks. For all we know she really is dead and she's been buried in some foreign country where we'll never find her." A tear glistened in her eye, betraying the emotions she kept hidden inside. "My sisters are both dead, Minister."

She stood up. "If you will excuse me, there is somewhere else I need to be."

Lingwood nodded and reached for the quill and ink jar on his desk. "Very well." Andromeda pushed herself out of the leather arm chair and started for the door. She turned around when Lingwood called her back. "How is she?"

Sad brown eyes found blue. "The same."

~()~

It wasn't her house but it was home for now. The Ministry had arranged for her move into a house in the city of London. She shared it with Nymphadora, who spent most of her time working these days and only came home every so often. Andromeda closed the door to her townhouse behind her and immediately became aware of a shift in energy within the house. Her hand shot down to her wand and she slowly made her way into the kitchen. It looked exactly like she had left it that morning, with the half empty glass or orange juice still standing to that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet.

One thing however had changed. A parcel lay on the kitchen table, wrapped in simple brown paper and held together with cotton string. Carefully Andromeda walked towards it and inspected it before picking it up. There was no return address or a note to say who had sent it to her. Her fingers hooked behind the cotton holding the wrapping together and she pulled it away. The paper ripped underneath her eager fingers and encountered something soft inside. When she pulled the last bits of paper away she held the item up in her hands. Her mind immediately clicked as to what it was.

"The Invisibility Cloak," she breathed and let her fingers run across the soft material. Her eyes darted around the kitchen. "But how did it get here?"

It was only then that she noticed the bright red phoenix feather tucked inside the brown wrapping paper and a smile graced her lips. She now knew exactly where it had come from. Andromeda carefully put the cloak down and reached into her pocket. She took out the stone and lay it down beside the cloak before taking her wand. The Deathly Hallows lay united on her kitchen table. She'd brought together the items so many had died for. Now it was up to her to make sure that the trail of death ended here.

"Master of Death or Master of Life," Andromeda said as she took the three items and carried them into her living room. She took the box where she kept some of Nymphadora's childhood photos from the top shelf of the cupboard and put the stone and the cloak inside. She replaced the lid and put the box back. It was in plain sight but the one thing she had learnt about life throughout the war was that people never looked at what was in plain sight. They were always looking for what they couldn't see instead of noticing what lay right in front of them.

~()~

The closed ward in St Mungo's was not a pleasant place to be. As the doors closed behind her she was greeted by the distinct smell of urine and disinfectant. From behind thick walls, screaming voices penetrated her ears. The doors on either side of the corridor were painted in a simple, dull shade of grey and the sound of her footsteps echoed off the cheap lino floor. From the corner of her eye she watched as two Healers ran past her, towards the room at the end of the hall. The loud banging died down and the voices screaming silences for a few precious moments. This was everyone's imagination of hell; trapped between the walls of madness with no way of ever escaping the monsters in one's head.

Andromeda's heart beat slowly and softly in her chest. The steady rhythm was the only reminder she was still alive, that she had not yet fallen victim to the call of death that whispered within these walls. With her hands firmly in her pocket she crossed the distance of the dimly it hallway. Every cell of her body screamed that she didn't want to be here but every day she kept coming back here, like she was dragged back to a sickening and despicable display of hopelessness and depravity.

She held still when she reached the second last door on the right and placed her hand over the door handle. She knew it would be locked but somehow it made her feel closer to the reason she was here. She rose to the tip of her toes and peered through the barred window. The room behind the door was dark apart from the magical light floating near the ceiling. The walls were padded. The material was worn out, old and grey. Her eyes adapted to the darkness in the room and her gaze fixed on the small form curled up into the corner, pressed against the wall.

"She's been like that for the past five hours," said a quiet voice behind her and Andromeda's head whipped around. The female Healer behind her had kind grey eyes that reflected sadness. "She's refused food or water since yesterday."

"There's blood on the walls," Andromeda whispered. "What happened?"

"She bit herself on her wrists and arms," the Healer answered. "Over and over again. By the time we got to her she'd smeared it all over the walls and her body. She was kicking and screaming." She shook her head. "The sad thing is that she was the clearest I've seen her in weeks when she did it."

"Did she say anything?" Andromeda asked and glanced back into the cell.

The hunched over figure in the corner hadn't moved, even though she knew that she could hear their voices outside. She'd pulled her legs up to her chest and her head rested against her knees. Her fingers had tangled in her thick brown hair. Judging from the bold patches across her head she'd started pulling it out again. Unsightly marks covered her arms and feet. Scabs and bruises desecrated pale, paper thin skin.

The Healer shook her head. "The usual. But it was the look in her eyes that was the alarming part. She seemed clear and bright, like she was right there with us. Usually when she becomes agitated and aggressive, you can see her slip into another delirium but the look in her eyes was almost sane."

Andromeda's eyes fluttered shut and she shook her head. "Oh Hermione, why must you suffer like this?"

"I'd let you see her if I knew for sure she wasn't going to try and rip your throat out," the Healer said and placed a hand on Andromeda's arm. "I'm sorry." She turned around and walked away, leaving the brunette witch standing outside the cell door. Andromeda's hand slid from the door handle up to the bars across the window. It was as close as she was going to get.

Hermione had been here since the end of the war. When she woke up after the battle she'd been imprisoned in Azkaban but her behaviour escalated so quickly that she was transferred to St Mungo's for observation and treatment. By now everyone knew she was most likely never goinh to leave here. Most days she spent screaming inside her cell until her voice was hoarse and she couldn't scream anymore. Her eyes were permanently wide, her pupils dilated. She cried abuse and screamed for Bellatrix day after day. Often the Healers found her hurting herself by smacking her fists against the walls until they bled. When they padded the walls she began biting herself and pulling out her hair.

The destruction of the Three Cores had destroyed Hermione in a way Andromeda had not imagined possible. The figure she saw curled up in the corner of the padded cell was only the empty shell of the girl Hermione had once been. The Cores had destroyed her, torn her apart, until only craziness remained.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Andromeda whispered and turned away from the door. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and took a deep breath. She slowly started walking back down the hallway to the door, leaving Hermione's cell behind. This was what it had come to. The war was over. The world was slowly changing back into what it had once been. But within these walls, and within Hermione's head, the world was never going to change. It had been destroyed in a way that it could never be fixed.

Here it would never be over.

* * *

**Chapter title meaning - Tabula Rasa:**

**1. **

**a. ** The mind before it receives the impressions gained from experience.

**b. ** The unformed, featureless mind in the philosophy of John Locke.

**2. ** A need or an opportunity to start from the beginning.


End file.
